nouveau conan
by rebeck.cotry
Summary: personnage de detective conan appartiens à gosho aoyama pokemon personnage appartiens à son auteur mes personnage m'appartiens référence de violence sur mineur, amitié, amour, famille, abus sexuel, crime sur mineur traumatisme maltraitance pédophilie aventure
1. Chapter 1

**_chapitre résumé_**

 ** _Ohayo je suis Shinichi Kudou 19 ans depuis 3 ans je suis un ancien detective j'ai changer de corps à la suite de tentative de meurtre par une drogue poison donné par un tueur en série qui travaille pour une cruelle organisation des hommes en noir du nom de gin que j'ai fais malheur de suivre son complice vodka gin m'avais surpris à espionner la transaction de son complice il ma frapper à la tete qui ma mis ko puis donner ce poison qui selon eux m'aurais tué mais sauf eux un effet inattendu sur moi ça ma envoyer dans le corps de mes 6 ans conan edogawa aujourd'hui j'ai 8 ans je vis coincé dans le monde de l'enfance on me dit souvent je suis courageux chanceux mais ça dépende de quoi je suis courageux ou chance coincer manque de force ça c'est sur en fait ma vie de conan est compliqué mentir à ceux que j'aime pour les protéger mais souvent je dois compte à rendre pour ms action me retrouve puni pur des bêtise j'ai rein fait personne m'écoute je me sent seul incompris mais peur en fait je me suis retrouver dans des situation dangereuse plus d'une fois pour divers raison aujourd'hui je réalise que ma seconde vie sera beaucoup plus problématique et inoffensif sur bien des chose ceux qui m'entoure avec plein d'injustice sur moi ma qualité de beau gosse deviens aussi un problème pour moi ceci me fais sentir que je suis aimant attire problème que soit avec mes amis violence exploitation agression kidnapping et bien d'autre cime je me retrouve cible une situation je pensais contrôler j'ai perdu contrôle sans me rendre compte aujourd'hui résultat quand on me décrit courageux je sais c'est faux j'ai peur je me sent plus en sécurité ni faire confiance aux monde des grands je ne sais pas comment agir ni que faire tut ce que je sais je fais de mon mieux pour survivre dans un monde ou je suis censé être un enfant de 8 ans depuis 3 ans je doit avoir une liberté limité je maudit le jour j'ai suivit ces dangereux personne qui ma fais changer de vie du jour au lendemain si j'avais pas suivit ce type peut être je serai pas dans un corps de 8 ans mais dans un corps de 19 ans un jour j'ai rencontre ce garçon et cette fille j'ai sentiment il sont pas des simple enfant il me comprendre que je suis pas le seul survivant qu'importe les injustice les sanction me tombe dessus avec eux je me sent bien que sans me rendre compte me fais du bien d'etre avec eux faire des action que je pense pas faire de moi meme mais avec eux j'ai sentiment de me retrouver ma liberté du moins quelque heure par jour sans savoir le garçon et moi on lié de sang permit de comprendre que c'est moi qui vit beaucoup trop sans profiter de la vie ce qui est pas bon morale mais ne même quand on fait profitation c'est amusant et source de problème quel question sur les émotion sur l'amour l'amitié les mystérieuse pose aussi dans ma vie j'ai des nouveaux amis spéciaux grâce à mes amis je crois je deviens fou d'aimer ma liberté devant les adultes je suis petit en taille grands cerveau mais malgré ma vie dangereuse je me sent bizarre aimé la liberté d'etre vivant même ci parfois la sanction fais mal une vie je suis maintenant habitué à vivre tant que je serais coincé enfant je veut vaincre mes cauchemar mes ennemie les criminel avec cette force mystérieuse qui est en moi je voudrais dire je suis pas mort ni un robots non juste un humain qui à être coincé dans un monde inoffensif du monde de l'enfance entouré danger comme sensei dit un traumatisée de chose horrible que je me suis mélangé deux monde un rêve virtuelle et vrai un monde je me sent heureux pas dans insécurité comme je ressent mais une sore de liberté à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose une chose puissante lié de mon sang qui veut je vie meilleur qui ou quoi me donne cette force tel est la question une aventure avec l'amour de différence sens amitié sincère amour passion famille mystère reve cauchemar justice injustice crime criminelle aventure_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapitre intro**_

 _un jeudi après midi en préparation du week end d 'hiver du mois de janvier quelque jour après la nouvelle année marchait sous neige tombant en rentrant chez lui ou plutôt chez ces tuteur il ne se presse pas comme la plus par des gens non il en prend son temps tristement il sait il serais encore punit de son regard par son tuteur il regard le sol parfois il lève la tete pour voir il va pas en danger sur le bon chemin mais quand il croise de enfants passé avec leur parent joyeusement il se sentait jaloux de faire une vie malchance une vie il est pas heureux avec un peu plus de chance personne l'avais deja vu être aussi triste aussi seul comme il ressenti une fois de plus il es arrivé à ce qui fais un chez lui disputer par son amie qui à devenu comme une mère qui dispute son enfant il fais l'enfant de désolé pou apaiser la colère mais parfois une gifle li rappelle à l'ordre suivit d'une punition de min au coin à genoux mains sur la tee parfois privé de télé ou d'argent de poche ou de dessert le père de son amie quand il est présente il lui infliger les coup poing sur la tete douloureux du petit garçon jamais il montre sa tristesse ni avoir mal il considéré c'est inutile de faire sa vie à se lamenter ni montrer ces vrai émotion il fais ces activité scolaire assit sur la table puis un dîner essuie envoyé au lit à 21h il fait de nouveaux cauchemar de ce visage qui lui hante la vie réveil tard dans la nuit essoufflé le coeur bat trés vite en regard effrayé même avec ce genre d'image il refoule ces vrai émotion il décider de ce levé aller dans la direction de la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau pour lui rafraîchir les idée mais les chose ne se passe pas comme il voulu le verre tomber éclater en moreaux maladroitement en ramassant le débris il fini par se couper en marchant sur un débris qui sait éloigner du reste des morceaux qui entrer en son pied profondément il veut se montre courageux il ramasser les débris pour le mettre à la poubelle puis essuyer son sang puis aller dans la salle de bain en fessant attention de pas mettre du sang partout en passant devant la fenêtre ou il peut voir la lune belle brillante entouré d'étoile brillante un soir spécial fais un vœux qui ne se doute pas avant se réaliser les heures suivante le vœux cet enfant c'est moi conan edogawa agé de taille de 8 ans cerveau de 19 ans qui à fais un vœux enfant sans savoir c'est un vœux je m'apprêtais à faire qui change ma vie à jamais_


	3. Chapter 3

_chapitre 1_

 _jeudi_

 _autour de 17 h 45 je marche en direction du 5 éme district je suis en chemin j'ai remarquer un ojissan sembler me suivre ce qui est pas du tout me rassurer pour faire vérification je me suis arrêté devant le distributeur de sucrerie aussi il fais son chemin mais ce type me fais froid dans le dos pour cause il à une façon bizarre de s'habiller ça aussi son visage est caché par un masque e des lunette de soleil une personne du genre je dois me méfier en c'est jamais qui son tel personne bon ou mauvais je m'apprêtais à traverser je l'es encore vu décidément ce type me fiche la chair de poule alors pour le semer j'ai activer mon sket mode turbo pour foncer au 5 éme district avec ce mode je suis plus rapide pour le semer pour arriver à ma destination arriver devant l'agence je suis soulagé de voir je l'es semer en temps normal je serais aller lui tendre un piège mais j'ai sentiment je serais perdre une fois de plus en parlant de perdre j'ai pris mon temps pour monter pour respirer quelque seconde de cet liberté avant de me prendre une fois de plus une dispute bien sur par chance l'oncle est absent ouf je me prendrais pas un coup de poing sur la tete je suis alors rester au bureau pour consulter message pour en supprimer certain et pour réfléchir une excuse valable pou mon amie ran qui se prend pour une mère pourtant elle à mon age réel son père qui est un vieux ivrogne n'agis pas en père de toute façon il me détestes il lm'écouterais pas traîner les pied voila ce qu je fais jusque à l'appartement de ran je suis entrer doucement en voulant éviter être vu par ran manques de chance ran apparu devant moi main sur les coté un visage pas contente au ton elle ma parler je comprend je ne pourrais pas esquiver de me faire gronder et punir encore une journée de malchance pour moi dans ma vie_

 _ran devant moi mécontente :conan kun ou était tu_

 _moi blêmis je regarde le sol en fessant la tete desolé pour essayer de l'apaiser: gomen ran neechan je suis salle raccompagner ayumi chan chez elle après une enquete je le ferais plus ran neechan gomen ran neechan_

 _ran : conan kun tu es en retard de 1 h c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu rentre tard de plus tu es dans un état déplorable je t'es appeler plus d'une fois sur ton portable tu ma pas répondu tu sait à quelle point c'est dangereux de traîner dans la rue seul à cet heure ci il aurais pu t'arriver quelque chose kun je te les deja dit tu dois rentre avant 17 h si tu es su r une enquete avec ton club je te les deja dit de me prévenir avant je me suis inquiété pour toi quand tu répond pas au téléphone_

 _conan reçu une gifle qui le fais sorti de sa pensé p cet reparti pour ce discour de serment qui me donne maux de tete quand est ce je retrouve ma liberté joue rougi de la gifle :itai ran neechan_

 _ran donnè une gifle et désigné le coin :vilain garçon tu n'écoute pas tu file au coin à genoux mains sur la tete s_

 _moi je tiens ma joue palis : gomen ran neechan si te plait laisse moi une chance_

 _ran : file au coin vilain garçon tache de réfléchir sur ce que je t'es dit en plus ton sensei appeler qui ma convoquer demain après l'école pour toi tu es privé de télé jusque à nouvel ordre file maintenant au coin_

 _moi je tiens ma joue une fois de plus je suis forcé déclarer forfait devant elle je vais au coin à genoux main sur la tete: hai ran neechan_

 _je déteste être puni comme ça c'est humiliant le coin à genoux sur un temps long ça fais mal au genoux je jusque ran neechan soit plus en colère soit calmé elle me laisse dans cette humiliante punition je déteste plus sensei convoquer ran neechan à l'école je sent ça mal fini pour moi en punition j'ai mon idée sur le pourquoi ran est convoqué par mon sensei hé oui malheureusement je suis forcé d'aller à l'école comme tout les enfants du primaire je suis en 2 éme année du primaire de l'école teitan pour la rentré en avril si je suis toujours coincer enfant je vais passé ma troisième année de retour en primaire ran elle à deja intégrer l'université elle à même fais je devenir karatéka professionnel pendant je suis au coin je ne cesse de penser à vie qui me manque ma liberté avant je vivait seul puis je suis devenu conan sous conseil de mon parrain je suis allé habiter chez ma meilleur amie ran il ne se passe plus rien sans j'ai compte à rendre sur mes fais et geste sans finir en punition ou voir je ne suis pas toujours écouter personne peut me comprendre ça me rend triste mais je refuse de céder mes larmes de tristesse ou montrer j'ai mal j'ai peur il en est pas question je m'abaisse à ce niveau non je le refuse si je cède à ces émotions je me sentirais pas du tout bien c'est comme ci je laisse gagner gin je ne pourrais jamais gagner contre mon pire ennemie si je m'abaisse à montrer mes vrai émotion à mon entourage c'est pourquoi je me force de tout faire pour cacher ce genre de sentiment mon regard observer sur ran qui regarder par la fenêtre pensif un visage triste les yeux humide et rouge en voyant ce visage je savais pourquoi cette tete elle devais surement penser à shinichi mon ancien moi ce qui ma rendu triste j'ai envie d'aller lui parler je veut aller la réconforter mis je ne fais pas je sais serais augmenter punition pour moi en plus c'est trop dur de la voir triste sans de sentir coupable alors j'ai chuchoter de ma punition je voudrais avoir une seul et unique vie ou je serais à vivre normal que je serais un peu plus de chance je pourrais avoir des amis une amoureuse et moins de mort autour de moi pour être un garçon normal plus de chance de me sentir libre puis 30 min plus tard j'ai eu autorisation de sortir de ma punition j'ai pas eu courage de parler à ran lui demander si elle va bien tout ce qu lui dit c'est pardon ran neechan je voulais pas tu sois inquiété puis je suis allé à faire mes devoir pris un bain dîner sushi privé de télé pour m'occuper je suis allé au lit j'ai pris 20 min de lecture de mon livre pour m'endormir 2 H 30 du matin je me suis réveillé de mon maudit cauchemar mon pire ennemie tuer tout le monde devant moi je suis impossible de les sauver car gin ma fait prisonnier dans ces main comme conan mon coeur bat trés vite ma respiration affolé à une vitesse en sueur je regarde partout nerveusement effrayé puis je soupire une fois de plus tout va bien c'est un cauchemar et un vieux ivrogne qui ronfle au dessus de moi dans son lit je chuchote de nouveau je voudrais tant avoir une vie normal moins effrayant ou je serais un peu plus de chance je voudrais avoir_ _une seule et unique vie ou je serais à vivre normal que je serais un peu plus de chance je pourrais avoir des amis une amoureuse et moins de mort autour de moi pour être un garçon normal plus de chance me sentir libre je décide de me lever diriger dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau même plusieurs verre pour me rafraîchir puis je lave le verre je m'apprête à le replacer et la un bruit ma fis sursauter puis le verre est tomber se cassé en morceaux j'ai geler sur place je retient ma respiration st ran serais lever soit son père min passé je suis soulagé il sont pas venu me gronder je répare mon erreur je ramasser tout les morceaux de verre cassé proche de moi les mis à la poubelle sans penser un morceaux serais allé plus un morceaux j'ai pas vu étant en chaussette j'ai marcher sur le verre quand j'ai senti une douloureuse pénétration sous mon pied qui aussitôt mis à saigner j 'ai faillit crier à la douleur je peu t sentir la douleur rendre mes yeux humide mais c'est si douloureux je me suis mordu la main pour m'empêcher de crier résister à ces larmes une fois de plus je fais mon possible pour jamais céder aux armes de douleurs ou de tristesse une fois la douleur passé je me suis presser de tout essuyé la flaque de sang avec un mouchoir pour faire le saignement puis en allant devant la salle de bain je suis passé devant la fenêtre en limitant le sang pour signaler je suis blesser j'ai vraiment pas de chance pourquoi c'est moi ça arrive pourquoi je ne suis jamais chance pourquoi toujours moi j'espère un jour gin tu serais arrêté que je reprendrais une vie normale ou je ferais tout pour revenir une vie normal_ _je voudrais avoir une seul et unique vie ou je serais à vivre normal que je serais un peu plus de chance je pourrais avoir des amis une amoureuse et moins de mort autour de moi pour être un garçon normal plus de chance pour vivre libre j'ai cru entendre un bruit venant de la chambre de ran j'ai filer vie dans la salle bain j'ai soigner ma blessure de mon mieux pour supporte la douleur j'ai mordu une servir ce épais pour me supporter la douleur en enlevant une parti du verre la blessure me semble pas si profonde mais pourtant elle étai une fois soigne je suis retourner au lit j'ai serrer mon pikachu nounous de couverture je lui dit pardonne mi mon pikachu mais avant de le mordre c'est une façon de supporter a douleur de ma nouvelle blessure regardant les étoile par un peu la fenêtre j'i chuchoter pardonne moi je e promet un jour je serais seulement une seule unique vie tout reviendra à la normal avant de m'endormis par cette promesse j'ignorais j'ai fais un vœux qui allais tout changer ma vie à jamais sous une nuit étoilé de belle lune mais à mon éveil je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais eu un sentiment quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi ran m'appeler pour prendre petit déjeuner pour préparation à l'école j'ai soupirer car elle m'appelais conan kun je me sent si différent je me regarde dans le miroir rien à changer je suis toujours kawaii conan aux yeux bleu mais malgré mon physique toujours d'enfant de 8 ans je me sent si différent je me suis presser de manger pour aller retrouver mon amie ayumi chan meme ci c'est pas route mais depuis trois mois un ami à nous demenager sur une autre région avec sa famille ce qui fais je suis à accompagner mon amie la raccompagnant à l''école ou chez elle je veut rien lui arrive mais si je force sur ma blessure pour aller ou je vais de point A au point B je me suis pas rendu compte ça finit par s'aggraver en sport malgré mes efforts de cacher je suis blesser j'i finit par par blesser me faire une entorse en fait je me suis arrêté sur la piste je pensais être sur le coté des camarade qui courais est rentré dans moi ma poussé hors de la piste moi j'ai voulu utiliser mes reflex pour amortir ma chute pas trop de mal mais comme d'habitude mon sensei ayant vu la scène venu me demander si je vais bien les camarade vu mon genoux blesse ben ensuite je suis retrouver à l'infirmerie pour sensei me soigner puis sensei me demander j'ai compris sensei compris j'était pas en forme_

 _sensei soigner mon genou puis tenu ma jambe une de ces main si proche de mes cuisse : conan kun qu'est qui t'es arrivé_

 _moi je rougis de me faire sensei soigner je suis nerveux rougissant j'ai palis :itai Kenzato sensei qu'est que vous faite avons me faite mal_

 _sensei tenu mes main enlever ma chaussette i laisser paraître mon pied avec un bandage: y a pas dit conan kun tu es bléssé pourquoi ne pas avoir rien dit sur ta blessure de ton pied avant le sport conan kun_

 _moi j'ai baissé la tete embarrassé j'ai chuchoté je voulais pas vous inquiéter je gomen nasai kenzato sensei je vous prie d'accepter mes excuse ne punissez pas gomen sensei_

 _sensei m'obliger le regard un ton extrêmement sévère conan kun n'est pas dit je vous venez à vous blessé hors de l'école de me toujours me prévenir conan kun ne vous est pas dit plusieurs fois de toujours me dire la vérité sur vos blessure conan kun quand avez vous fais cette blessure conan kun depeche de me dire la vérité conan kun ou tu serais garanti de finir chez le directeur_

 _moi je déglutis rougis d'embarras rouge de honte nerveusement :c'est hier soir je me suis blessé kenzato sensei je vous le jure je dis la vérité cet fois je veut pas aller chez le directeur_

 _sensei : conan comment est tu te blesser cette fois ci conan kun a vérité_

 _moi nerveusement voulant fuir le regard de sensei je me suis blesser après avoir un cauchemar je voulu boire de l'eau j'ai fais accidentellement tomber le verre j'ai marché sur un morceau ça ma couper un peu kenzato sensei c'est rien non ne pas ça sensei_

 _sensei immobiliser pour vérifier mon pied : cessez de vous débattre ne m'obliger pas de vous sévir sur vous de me prendre pour un idiot conan kun vous serez trés vite perdant contre moi à min vous avez d'autre blessure en quoi ça vous dérange de faire vérifier votre pied conan kun as tu d'autre chose à cacher_

 _moi j'ai finit par abandonner de me débattre contre sensei mal à l'aise nerveux p c'est nul je sois coincé en un enfant je peut pas gagner contre un adulte a sert à rien: n kentato sensei j'ai rien cacher c'est la seule blessure je cachais_

 _sensei regarde l'horloge de regarder :conan kun tu es privé de récréation tu va passer ta punition dans la classe tu profitera pour me recopier trois page de punition aussi rattraper tes devoir en retard sois sur je te garde à l'œil conan ku tu t'entiras pas aussi facilement pendant l'heure de la cantine moi même t'emmener voir un sensei à l'hôpital pour ton pied conan kun tu ma bien compris_

 _moi: hai kentato sensei_

 _moi une fois de plus je suis vaincu par les grand ou par les adultes kentato sensei me lâché jamais les basket il est mon sensei de ma classe il est sévérité et en même temps effrayant il peut féliciter ou nous réprimander pourtant il n'étai pas mon sensei c'est juste en sensei remplaçant mais au final notre sensei à démissionner il est rester notre sensei un jour mes amis encore parler trop d'une affaire il on parler de ma disparition sur durée deux jour qui à eu théorie je suis kidnappé à mon retour sensei ma fais rester après la classe il à ma poser pleine de question puis il à su j'ai un peu menti en appelant chez ran heureusement il avais laissé un message j'ai pu l'effacer mais le hasards voulu ran et moi on soit allé faire des course on à croisé sensei au même combini puis il profiter pour lui parler ran appris ce jour la j'ai eu deux jours d'absence et j'ai prétendu d'etre malade en plus la j'était censé dormir sous surveillance de son père mais je jure quand on est entré ran ma harceler de question sur mon absence à l'école cette fois la pour la protéger j'ai rien voulu lui dire sur mon kidnapping la j'ai pas vu venir ran ma gifler si fort que j'avais perdu équilibre je me suis même cogné sur le meuble son père qui buvait des bière en fut surpris de son actes ran encore mon fichu la trouille jamais je l'avais vu de cet façon mais ensuite pris les canette à son père et lui à tirer l'oreille la dispute entre père et fille à commencé moi j'ai profiter pour l'occasion saisi ma chance d'etre hors de sa vue mis ran ma rattrapé ma mis au coin et me réprimander sur ce sujet du coup ran ne me laisse plus jamais seul avec son père surtout pour dormir une nuit du coup mentir à sensei c'est impossible car il vérifié toujours chez ran mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il me cible depuis il sait je suis souvent kidnappé il me surveille non stop vous savez sensei quand il dit quelque chose il le fait il ma vraiment privé de récréation donner à recopier des phrase en punition et à l'heure de la cantine il à demander au surveillante de surveiller notre classe pendant son absence il ma forcé allé à l'hôpital et à demander à un sensei de garde faire regarder mon pied j'était plus bléssé profonde que je pensais le morceau de verre n'était pas tout à fais sorti j'ai enlever hier soir des morceau pas tout je me suis fais disputer d'avoir marcher malgré ma blessure sensei à recousu mon pied pour faire tenir les fils ma une atèle pour pas utiliser mon pied mon seul soucie je vais rester à l'hôpital plus longtemps natashima sensei mon sensei il est pas de service aujourd'hui mais il à profite de demander pour me faire des examen supplémentaire mais kentato sensei lui ma pas quitter jusque à l'arrivé de ran et du prof qui on appris par mes amis je me suis blesser en sport j'ai vu sensei parler à ran ensuite il est partit je suis soulagé il soit pas me surveiller encore plus mais cette victoire est de courte dure après les enfants soit parti ran ma pris la tete puis ensuite elle à quitter j'était enfin seul même ci je dois rester à l'hôpital vous pensez bien m'enfuir de cet endroit est mission impossible alors je me suis rendu dans la salle de détente collectif un lieu les partie se réuni la j'ai rencontrer un garçon et une fille c'est la une amitié est né_

 _moi était assit devant la télé sur un des canapé suive le match soupirer de voir le match de base balle qui m'ennuie: pff je commence bien mon week end moi avec une journée je me fais une entorse_

 _tomoyuki me propose un jeu de carte : ohayo moi c'est Tomoyuki Sakurachi 8 ça te dit une parti avec moi pou te changer les idée soyons amis_

 _moi je regarde l'enfant presque identique que moi sauf les yeux les cheveux colorer en violet euh ohayo moi c'est conan Edogawa 8 je veut bien on soit amis une partie de quoi veut tu jouer tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki: un jeu de carte pokemon je fais la collection je t'es vu tout seul das ton coin alors je suis venu te proposer pour on fasse un parti de carte pokemon ça te va_

 _moi d'accord ça me va de toute façon on montre rien à la télé une parti de carte pokemon serais plus amusant_

 _ami-rose_ _venu avec un sachet de sucrerie : hé attendez moi je veut jouer une partie carte pokemon yuki kun j'ai de bonbon et plein de bonne chose pour nos amis et nous_

 _tomoyuki rougi légèrement: cool a_ _ligata ami rose je te présent notre nouveau ami conan edogawa conan kun voici ami rose ma meilleure amie_

 _conan rougi de voir ami-rose fais mon tour : ohayo ami rose chan_

 _ami rose faire le tour de conan avec un sourire : ohayo kawaii conan kun tu es vraiment trop kawaii si tu rejoint notre club_

 _moi :votre club_ _c'est quoi_

 _tomoyuki :c'est un club d'aventurier joyeux_

 _ami-rose :on vis plein d'aventure avec nos amis mais on est surtout des artiste on adore apporter la joie partout on va passé dit est ce que tu as un pokemon_

 _moi : un pokemon non j'en pas pourquoi_

 _tomoyuki : parce que les pokemon sont nos amis c'est avec eux on fais notre spectacle_

 _moi :un spectacle avec les pokemon vous avez vraiment des pokemon_

 _tomoyuki :oui on te les montrera pas ici il sont dans notre qg_

 _ami rose : conan kun pourquoi tu es ici_

 _moi :je me suis fais une entorse en sport ce matin alors j'ai pas droit d'utiliser mon pied et vous pourquoi vous etes ici_

 _tomoyuki : on est pas vraiment patient de l'hopital_

 _ami'rose : baka parle pour toi je te signale c'et toi qui est patient_

 _tomoyuki :baka toi même c'est vrai je me suis réveillé ici après mon accident mais 'es pas grava d'ailleurs demain je serais libre_

 _moi : mm tu sort demain tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki : tu peut m'appeler tomo ou yuki sans le kun oui demain je serais sortie je devais sortir aujourd'hui mais il annoncé une tempête de neige pour toute la nuit alors je sus resté puis ami-rose ta vu elle voulais on soit amis ensemble_

 _ami rose s'accroche à mon bras: c'est pour cela on venu te tenir compagnie conan kun tu es si kawaii l'hôpital n'est pas trés amusant quand on est pas avec ses amis alors maintenant on est amis on va s'amuser ensemble dit tu as envie de faire une aventure avec moi_

 _tomoyuki : hé baka tu fais il déplace en béquille comment tu veut il fais une aventure dans l'hôpital_

 _ami-rose: ça je sais mais j'ai entendu dire il à un dans le bâtiment une étage ou il à des chose bizarre qui se passe je crois même il à des fantôme il parais il à des chose qui se déplace tout seul je sais comment y aller à cet étage si conan kun veut venir avec moi il droit pour il ne se blesse pas on trouvera une_ _solution_

 _tomoyuki: j'aimerais bien voir comment tu compte faire avec la ronde des vigile c'est impossible de faire sans vous faire prendre surtout si il est blessé puis d'abord qui te dit conan à envie de venir avec toi pour voir ce_ _mystère_

 _moi p je me demande si tout les meilleure amis se dispute sans arret :tomo tu sais j'ai envie de voir ce mystère c'est pas grave je suis blesser je paris on peu aller faire cet aventure en évitant les vigile_

 _ami rose :tu vois on peut faire et je sais tu sera la pour nous aider à éviter de nous faire voir ça sera comme dans notre films aller si te plait j'ai envie de voir ce mystère avec conan kun viens avec nous_

 _tomoyuki me regarde : conan tu es sur de vouloir aller voir ce mystère_

 _moi: oui je suis sur tomo et puis je suis détective junior j'aime l'aventure et resoudre des mystére puis c'est mieux de m'ennuyer ici_

 _tomoyuki me regard puis me donne un bracelet pris dans sa sacoche : dans ce cas prend ça t'aidera à te sortir de prolémes_

 _moi : c'est quoi_

 _ami rose :c'est un bracelet des élus des aventurier joyeux ça permet devenir une personne cool_

 _tomoyuki: ci est pour toi tu peut le garde en signe de notre amitié alors on est amis pour la vie conan kun_

 _moi je regarde le bracelet j'ai le prend de l main de tomoyuki 'est bizarre en touchant sa main j'ai eu une étrange sensation puis nos regard fusionné pendant un instant j'avais pas envie de séparer c'est comme ci je suis appeler par une force en lui je me suis sentir rougir en l'observant sa main si doux ses yeux brillant:soyons amis pour la vie tomo_

 _tomoyuki à tourner en rouge et écarlate il ma regarde puis sourit il a chuchoté à l'oreille avez vous jouer un jeu différent de votre age_

 _moi sourcillant :qu'est_

 _tomoyuki chuchoté : tu verra quand je serais te rendre visite plus tard je senti vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un je suis ton ami je serais t'écouter sans girl_

 _ami rose rougit regardant les garçons :conan kun as tu une amie A_

 _moi : what je comprend pas_

 _tomoyuki tenus ma main en otage d'une douceur presque sensuelle : ami veut savoir tu as une amoureuse rassure toi elle fais ça à tout les garçons elle croise_

 _moi rougit plus nerveusement je regarde le sol je me sent triste :oh je voudrais bien avoir une amoureuse mais je ne peut avoir pour diverse raison je ne veut pas parler_

 _tomoyuki:je comprend ça dois être dur de parler de ça mais quand tu sera prêt je suis ton ami je serais t'écouter tu devrais pas garder tes vrai émotion détruire ton sourire conan faite confiance à un ami de vous aider vous libiré_

 _moi je ne sais pas pourquoi cet phrase ma marquer de mon coeur me fais sentir bien d'une certaine façon je lui sourit amicale sincère : aligata tomo_


	4. Chapter 4

_chapitre 2_

 _Quelle temps plus dans la nuit tomoyuki venu comme l à promis il ma amener dans une piece de l'hôpital ne ce sert alus on c'est assit il ma dit on sera tranquille pour parler il à senti aussi un autre besoin je me retiens il c'est permis de faire j'ai aps fais obstacle bien au contraire je vouais faire j'ai déjà a été embrasser avant mais jamais comme lui ma embrassé j'ignore pourquoi son pouvoir m'attire je crois ça fais on meilleur amis d'une façon surprenant attirant plaisir_

 _dans la pièce abandonné de l'hôpital tomoyuki assit à coté de moi ma pris ma main: conan je voudrai te demandé tu as deja fais un jeux pas de notre age_

 _moi je sourcillait puis je réalise ou il en veut venir des souvenir je prefere ignorer m'es venu je détourner les yeux la sensation trop forte de l'observe je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarde puis je senti une chose froid passion sensuelle doux sur mes lèvres qui incitait à accepter langue je me suis sentir rougir apprécier le baiser de tomoyuki: tomo_

 _tomoyuki fais un doux baiser avant de s'éloigner joue rouge:aime tu_

 _moi je me sent rougir au maximum j'ai passer ma main sur mes lèvres :je crois oui tomo pourquoi on est ici_

 _tomoyuki si roue détourner ce regard sur moi : nous somme ici pour on soit tranquille pour parler de ce que on veut sans espion pour on soit les meilleur amis je sais tu as envie d'un amis je veut être ton ami je veut on sot amis proche pourra vie je m'excuse de t'embrasser je voulais juste_

 _moi j'ai pris la main de tomoyuki :je suis d'accord fais ce tu veut de moi je veut on soit le meilleur amis même amis proche je suis d'accord avec toi j'ai confiance_

 _tomoyuki ma regarder: tu es sur de vouloir je veut pas te faire du mal avec ce jeu_

 _moi :je suis sur je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en toi je veut pas mentir je suis méfiant de naturellement toi j'ai confiance c'est quoi le jeux tu ma parler tout à l'heure_

 _tomoyuki m'embrasse caresser mon visage me tenant la main joue en feu :je veut pourvoir t'admirer tout nu et te dessiner tu es d'accord je te de_ _ssine nu_

 _moi je me suis sentir rougir plus surpris de cette demande j'ignore pourquoi j'ai signer de d'etre d'accord sans trouver le mot je l'es regarder il ma sourit son regard montre l heureux je commence à me lever pour me déshabiller il_ _m'arrête_

 _tomoyuki me retient m'empêche de me lever : non laisse moi te mettre nu site plait laisse moi faire je serais pas brutal avec toi je te le promet être doux pas être violent avec mon meilleur ami_

 _moi je ne sais si je rouir ou pâlir me faire déshabillé par quelqu'un d'autre les peu de fois ça arrivé c'est deja à 'hopital ou pris une violente fessé donné parles adultes la je suis partagé me laissé faire ou pas je me sent si perdu quand il ma embrasser de nouveau de son baiser je ne veut pas finir ce baiser pourquoi tel est la question je me le demande s notre nouvelle séparation je chuchote : d'accord déshabille moi tomo_

 _tomoyuki ma regarder dans les yeux puis m'embrasser de nouveau cette fois ci c'es mains ouvris mon peignoirs en douceur puis il m'embrasser le cu i léché le visage les oreilles je me suis laissé faire puis il ôter le haut de pyjama bleu de l'hôpital toujours en douceur au passage frôler mes téton qui et aps incessible en m'embrassant il fais me mettre en position puis c'est assit en face de moi il pris son cahier un fusain il me regarde ensuite il commencer dessiné à chaque fois il levé la tete il m'observe puis une nouvelle fois dessiner sur de min qui me parait longue moi je me suis forcer de rester comme il positionner un peu comme une statut mais avec respiration légère pendant je l'observe je me suis senti encore feu du baiser il me donne c'est fur je suis autant apprécier un baiser venant d'un garçon celui ici est particulier mon coeur bat anormalement depuis mon premier baiser avec tomoyuki serais je entrain de tomber amoureux d'un garçon d'un enfant quoi j'ai un doute il me semble pas enfants normal mon regard tomber sur ces mouvement puis plus bas j'ai légèrement bougé la tete pour faire fuir cet idée mater un garçon un enfant puis pour me faire sortir de ma pensé je fus surpris de nouveaux baiser sur mes lèvre sentir ces caresse il me léché le visage le cou les oreille en sous de mon cou les téton jusques au nombril je sent sa langue me faire sentir d'etre apprécier sa douceur ensuite sentir sa main su désiré ce caresse ses baiser était si doux que eme détend je laisse faire être embarrassé de me retrouve en boxer le bas de mon pyjama toucher douceur mon pénis ensuite il enlever complètement mon pyjama il m'embrasser de nouveau pour mettre dans la position puis il retourné_ _dessiné encore une ois ça me parais long le temps il dessiné j'ai envie de sentir ces baisé ses caresse me léché j'ai beau évité de le regarder il à toujours l'idée de le mater en tete après plusieurs min il revenu m'em_ _brasser me caresser il à refais le même manège au précédent puis il enlevé mon boxer complètement me voici nu devant lui il ma embrassé mis dans une positon avant de retourné dessiné sur des min d'enfer d'attente mais cet fois je me sent durcir à chaque fois je pense au baisé après des min d'attente il venu m'embrasser il c'est mis à me léché jusque à mon pénis il ma léché les couille embrasser le pénis puis il ma sucé jusque j'ai une érection j'ai vous arrêté mais j'arrive pas puis il ôter son pyjama être nu ma fais bander plus en voyant son corps aussi kawaii je suis prendre mon souffle après avoir éjaculer dans sa bouche il revenu devant moi me fias durcir je m'apprête à parler il ma embrasser plus longuement il tenu mes main au dessus de ma tete m'embrasser avant de s'installe à mon intérieur me dit_

 _tomoyuki après avoir pris temps d'exciter conan de le dessiné nu il envie d'explorer plus son meilleur amis qui visiblement il lui fais tant d'effet l'un et l'autre embrasse conan puis jouer du pénis de conan il ôter ces pyjama revenu devant conan quand Conan âpreté parer il l'embrasse de nouveau mais l senti le désir de conan veut alus en même temps il refuse i voit la peur pour cela il se glisser entre le jambe les levé introduction de son pénis en intérieur de conan : conan je veut tu m'appartient ton pénis deviens miens pour la vie j'ignore si tu as fait moi je vais faire ton pénis m'appartenir j'aime ton gout on doit scellé notre amitié par un pacte spécial il embrasser conan avant d'etre sur conan soit bien prêt à sentir son pénis une fois prêt il pénétré des va et viens doux régulier sensuelle passion jusque il jouis à l'intérieur de conan bien il peut sentir conan était réticent à cette partit mais il c'est il va continuer jusque à conan soit accepté son envie la min il vu conan il lui à plus il pouvais voir conan à envie de jeu spécial pour l'amuser il à aussi senti il fut attiré par l'aura de conan qui en manque d'amour il vit pas heureux un enfer de malchance autour de lui il pus sentir conan à besoin de divertissement c'est fus facile de mettre en pouvoir de dominer conan de le rendre fou de son baisé de sorte conan serais impuissant de lui résisté lors de pénétration anal avec son pénis il soit sur conan le sent bien surtout son pénis est pas une taille d'enfant normal il est une taille légèrement plus grand plus musclé plus long une passion pénétration dans l'anus de conan jusque à jouissance il m'embrasser conan qui vraiment piégé de son charme il ne refuse pas son baiser il sourit gaiement de voir conan dans ces vrai émotion tout les émotion conan garde au fond lui il peut voir le lire faire jouir conan pour avoir sucer la jouissance de conan est son rêve pour cela il veut baisé le plus lontemps conan 2 h passé d'avoir baisé conan est devenu un plaisir pour lui mais il surtout limité fatigue pour chacun d'eux une dernier jouissance qu'il avale de conan il aime lire l'émotion de conan quand il embrasé de nouveau conan après séparation il fus surpris de voir conan à céder à des larmes refoulé depuis si longtemps il câliner conan ne s'opposer pas bien au contraire conan accepter le câlin s'accrocher à lui il laisser enfin sortir sa tristesse sortir sans se cacher sans avoir retenir conan à besoin de son aide pour le libéré de ces émotion ça lui fais un sourire au coeur de voir il réussi à libirer conan lâcher prise sur ses vrai émotion il rester conan soit calmer apaiser une fois fais rhabiller conan qui lui laisse tout pourvoir il le raccompagné jusque à la chambre de conan une fois conan couché sur son lit il avais bien vu conan le garde sa main en otage il se couché prêt de conan se couvrant tout les deux joue rougi il l'embrasser de nouveau ensuite revu les larmes de conan pleurer de nouveau il lui câliner conan qui accepté il à meme me poser sur son torse pleure jusque à s'endormi dans ces bras il avais aps penser conan serai autant d'émotion caché frustré de retenir toutes ces vrai émotions triste effrayé douleur solitude insécurité il observer conan dormir dans ces bras avant lui même succombé à sa fatigue prêt de conan jusque au matin il entendu les premier changement de personnel il embrassé conan et lui murmurer à l'oreille :tu es un garçon libre tu vivra normal tu va être heureux à partir de maintenant aujourd'hui c'est ta première liberté à ton réveil tu te sentira beaucoup mieux comme tout les enfant normal de 8 ans il l'embrasser de nouveau glissant un nounous doux à sa place s'éclipsa de la chambre doucement en restant inaperçu des adultes et retourna dans la chambre_

 _moi après avoir été de nouveau embrasser par tomoyuki les main tenu au dessus ma tete du baisé surpris de sentir une intrusion en mon anus avant même j'ai compris la suite du jeux j'ai senti une intrusion inattendu après avoir réaliser ce qui m'attendais je suis paniqué j'étais trop tard coincé avec son pénis dans mon nus i m'embrasser sur min mon coeur accéléré ma respiration tourner difficile il enfin donne les va viens en on intérieur j'avais peur d'etre mal mais non c'était seulement si doux si different des autre fois j'ai été pénétré sensuelle passionné plus il me fais les va viens plus je voulais résister amis je pouvais pas succomber j'ai même à jouir 3 fois il me fait perdre le contrôle que j'ai sur mes vrai émotion quand il me sue et pénétré de mon corps ne peut s'habituer à sa douceur j'ai pas même croire il est si doux avec moi qu'il me respect j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de être traité avec tant de douceur avec les personne de mon entourage 2 je me suis senti pénétré avec tant de douceur quand il fini me pénétré je me sent si bizarre si diffèrent d'un coup mon sentiment d'etre en sécurité avec lui quand il ma embrassé j'ai perdu totalement contrôle de mes vrai émotions tout ce que je retient de mes émotions larme à finis par sortir j'ai pas chercher arrêté j'ai pas même la force de m'empêcher de céder non pour une fois laisser mes larmes tomber me fais ressentir libre j'ai jamais pu comprendre ni savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire tomoyuki ma câliner dans ces bras je me suis juste accrocher à son cou continuer de pleurer il ma laissé faire jusque je me calme ensuite on c'est rhabillé il ramassé son cahier me raccompagné jusque à ma chambre il me tiens les main j'ignore pourquoi mais je me sentait vraiment en sécurité avec lui je leu fias complètement confiance dune fois dans la chambre le souvenir d'avoir une personne qui soit la pur oi e traité avec tant douceur je sent le respect qui il me pour te je me sent pas jugé par lui c'est comme ci il comprend tout mes sentiment je repensait à avant notre amitié ça ma rendu triste de nouveau je me suis mis à pleuré il était dans mon lit à me câliner me laisser pleuré avec douceur caresser le dois embrasser mon front il est si doux je me suis endormis dans ces bras la tete poser sur son torse tant qu'il est la je me sent en sécurité c'est étonnant la nuit à finis sans un cauchemar après tout ce qu'il c'est passé ça aurais pu m'arriver mais non pour une fois j'avais un sommeil calme paisible pas du tout effrayant ni ensanglanté il rester dormir prêt de moi jusque au petit matin au changement du personnel il ma murmurer à mon oreille_ _:tu es un garçon libre tu vivra normal tu va être heureux à partir de maintenant aujourd'hui c'est ta première liberté à ton réveil tu te sentira beaucoup mieux comme tout les enfant normal de 8 as puis m'embrasser me laisser un nounous imprégné de son odeur avant de sortir pour éviter d'etre vu je le regarder sortir mais j'avais envie de lui dire reste avec moi mais je sais c'est pas possible il serais avoir des problèmes si on ne voit pas dans chambre j'ai soupirer puis serre le nounous il ma mis dans les bras il avais son odeur je me suis rendormir en serrant fort le nounous de son odeur particulier mélangé de parfum inconnue à mon répertoire je peut sentir mes joues rougir on penserais je suis fièvre tellement je rougis dans mes joues j'ai sentiment je vais le revoir dommage il sort aujourd'hui plus tard dans la journée il est revenu mon club était la j'ai appris genta kun et lui se connaisse il n es'apprécie pas_


	5. Chapter 5

_chapitre 3_

 _plus tard dans la journée conan et son ami tomoyuki dans la salle de bain de l'hôpital_

 _tomoyuki entrer dans la salle de bain en douceur barrer les yeux de conan : conan devine qui est la_

 _conan qui se coupe les cheveux rougi :tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki :bingo Conan kun qu'est que tu fait conan kun_

 _conan montrer un e photo : je veut faire cet coiffure je veut plus être ringard_

 _tomoyuki pris les ciseaux en embrassant conan : oh non mon conan tu es pas ringard tu es trés kawaii mais si tu veut faire mode laisse moi t'aider détend toi je vais je connais tout les mode je vais faire de toi kawaii_ _Conan_

 _conan est embrasser mais_

 _tomoyuki embrasser conan pour le faire taire et lui attache les yeux lui met des écouteur : fais moi confiance tu sera super cool plus personne ne te dira que tu es ringard conan kun tiens c'est pour toi tu peut garder_

 _conan fini par se laisser faire rougi baiser : d'accord tomoyuki kun_

 _25 min 18 plus tard_

 _t_ _omoyuki enlever le bandeau et les écouteur embrasser conan en le caressant tu veut voir ta nouvelle tete kawaii cool conan kun_

 _Conan_ _senti tomoyuki : el caresse il ouvre les yeux de sel laisser faire :oh oui je peut voir tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki placer conan devant le miroir : voici nouvelle coupe conan kun qu'est tu en pense_

 _conan se regarde dans le miroir toucher à ces cheveux : je sis kawaii mes avec moins de cheveux une nouvelle couleur un beau dessin aligata tomoyuki de m'aider cette coupe me plait beaucoup_

 _tomoyuki : bestuni conan kun tu veut faire autre chose ou tu viens voir ma surprise pour toi_

 _conan j'ai finis meme ci je voulais faire autre chose je ne sort pas aujourd'hui demo c'est quoi cette surprise tu parle tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki : viens avec moi dans la chambre c'est la ta surprise t'attend aller viens conan kun_

 _conan :tomoyuki hé doucement tu va me blesser si tu va trop vite_

 _tomoyuki :gomen tu as raison je ne voudrais pas tu sois te blesser plus conan kun_

 _retour dans la chambre_

 _Tomoyukiassit sur la chaise aàl'nevers : conan kun tu veut deviner c'est quoi il à dans cette boite_

 _conannsur son lit:n jouet_

 _tomoyuki : raté esdsaye encore_

 _conan un livre_

 _tomoyuki : non_

 _conan des vetement odes truc de ton club_

 _tomoyuki :non ça je te donnerais après c'est autre chose qui à dans cette boites_

 _conan : ben je passe si c'est pas jouets vetement livre ou accessoire j'ai plus d'idée_

 _tomoyuki : tu es sur de vouloir passer_

 _conan : oui je suis sur j'ai pas envie deviner tomo_

 _tomoyuki :ok deja tiens regarde par toi meme le contenu c'est pour toi un cadeau de d'amitié entre nous_

 _conan hésité mais accepter :euh ok aligata tomo c'est rés gentille tomo mais j'ia pas de cadeau pour toi_

 _tomoyuki: sourit à conan pas grave conan notre amitié est deja un beau cadeau pour moi_

 _Conan_ _ouvre le cadeau surpris :oh mais c'est oeuf tomo tu es sur sur de me donner cette oeuf_

 _tomoyuki: oui c'est pas un simple oeuf c'est oeuf de pokemon mes amis l'on trouver il à pas longtemps il me lon dit j'ai leur demander de mle préparer pour un cadeau tu es de mon club on à tous nos pokemons il que toi qui serais pas alors je tiens offre cette oeuf en signe d'amitié je tiens donne lui un nom à cette oeuf_

 _conan: mais c'est quoi comme pokemon qui il à dedans_

 _tomoyuki: je ne sais pas me amis on dit 'infirmier du centre pokemon pense c'est un oeuf ui serais héritier de région voisin surement pokemon qui n'est pas de Tokyo elle ne connait pas on doit attendre sa naissance pour savoir qui est ce mais tu peut lui donner un nom mixte en ignore si c'est pokeboy ou pokegirl_

 _conan serrer son oeuf contre lui : je vais l'appeler shiyuki c'est un nom mixte_

 _tomoyuki :c'est jolie comme nom demo pourquoi tu veut appeler ton pokemon shiyuki conan_

 _Conan_ _rougi p parce que je suis shinichi yuki comme le d"but de mon_

 _okassa: j'aime bien ce nom yuki ressemble à ton prenom comme shiyuki est un cadeau d'amitié je veut elle porte un nom qui représente notre amitié shiyuki est nom qui li va très bien pour nom_ _d'amitié_

 _tomoyuki : tu as raison conan ce nom lui va bien à ton pokemon un nom d'amitiéje suis sur tu il ou elle sera heureux de dt'avoir comme dresseur_

 _Conan_ _: c'est quoi tout ça_

 _tomoyuki : de quoi lui donner à manger à sa naissance quelle objet collector de ma collection de pokeball tu lui donnera celui que tu préfère des médicament pokemon des baies il te sera utile des cadeau souvenir pokemon t pourrais mettre dans ta chambre_

 _coann :aligata tomo ça me fais plaisir tout tes cadeau_

 _tomoyuki : bestuni conan nous somme ami_

 _3 jours plus tard je suis plus à l'hôpital je suis sortit je suis de retour chez ran_

 _moi j'aime bien mon cadeau de tomoyuki l'œuf pokemon que j'ai baptiser shiyuki est entrain de naître jour et nuit partout j'était shiyuki est avec moi les enfants m'envie il dise j'ai de la chance haibara elle ça l'amuse elle dit je me suis trouver une poupée parce que je suis comme une fille qui joue à la poupée haibara san parfois m'enerve mais c'est vrai j'y pense c'est comme jouer à la poupée shiyuki est né il à de ou elle va ouvrir les yeux les enfants son venu me voir meme moment shiyuki ouvrit ces yeux bleu il est tout mignon j'ignore si c'est une fille ou un garçon shiyuki me regarder en baillant il est blanc tout doux poilu avec une jolie queue j'aime beaucoup mon shiyuki on à passé le reste de 'après midi à joueur ensemble avec les enfant après elle manger shiyuki est pokemon mignon et marre comme mon shiyuki est intelligent semble aimer jouer au ballon mais parfois la vie d'enfant est pas juste je suis puni pour une bêtise j'ai rien fait heureusement haibara 'est plus la pour voir ma nouvelle carte trois bêtise on me dit coupable vous avez quoi j'en marre de me faire punir san raison la avec shiyuki je sais ce que je vais faire cette nuit c'est vrai je sais que c'est kogoro ojissan me surveiie la seul chose il ma faire c'est mal se moquer de moi première occasion c'est un idiot donc je sais que vais faire en deux jour depuis ma soortit de l'hôpital il m'arrive encore des galéré en plus je me retrouve encore puni_

 _ran dans la cuisine qui ranger des course : conan viens ici_

 _moi assit dans le salon devant la télé p j'aime pas le ton elle me parle ça set punition:j'arrive ran neechan_

 _seconde plus tard_

 _moi : ran neechan pourquoi tu m'appelle tu as l'air en colère_

 _ran :conan kun c'est toi qui à mer la tarte j'ai fait pour dessert_

 _moi::non ran neechan c'est surement oncle kogoro qui à du prendre_

 _ran :qu'est que c'est animal_

 _moi :c'est pas un animal c'est shiyuki il est né cette après midi ran neechan_

 _ran ravi de te connaitre shiyuki toi Conan revenue au sujet j'ai clairement dit ce matin à papa et à toi personne touche à la tarte regarde par toi meme lm tarte_

 _moi:je jure j'ai pas manger tarte ayumi chan et les autre s sont venu jouer avec moi on manger du gateau ayumi chan ma apporter_

 _ran : vraiment conan kun pour le dessert tu manger quoi_

 _moi j 'ai pris un emballage à la poubelle ça :j'ai manger ça meme que armuro nissan ma vue le manger il apporter des sandwich et sushi pour kogoro ojissan et moin_

 _ran : conan kun qu'est que tuas fait après déjeuner_

 _moi ben je suis monter kogoro ojissan ma obliger monter il am dit de pas sortir je devais faire la sieste et mes devoir shiyuki est né mes amis sont venu me voir on jouer un jeu après il sont parti j'ai regarder la télé_

 _ran: Conan kun tu as fais tout tes devoir pour l'école_

 _moi :mais ran neechan j'ai temps de faire je en suis pas à l'école_

 _ran : Conan kun tu es privé de télé file dans ta chambre tu me recopiera 3 pages je dois faire mes devoir de l'école_

 _moi :c'est pas juste ran neechan j'ai rien fait pour etre puni_

 _ran : va faire tes devoir conan kun d'ailleurs j'ai croiser ton maitre à la boulangerie ilma proposer de venir te donner des cour de ratrapage aprés l'école pour tu puisse rattraper ton retard sache je vais accpetr lundi tu sera en cour de rattrapage avec luifile dans a chambre surveille shiyuki n'ailbyme rien dans la amaisonn_

 _moi je boude je vais dans ma chambre c'viens shiyuki c'est nul ici ran neechan me punit en plus sensei va venir me donner des court c'est trop pas juste_

 _ran : conan kun tu as 1 avertissement tu sais ce qui arrive_

 _moi je rentre dans ma chambre e m'installe à mon bureau pour faire cette maudite punition chuchoter : hai ran neechan shiyuki c'est pas juste d'etre petit et être 8 ans on est souvent puni par les grand surtout les grande personne_

 _plus tard accusation 2 injuste_

 _ran sortit dans la salle de bain : conan kun_

 _moi chuchoter :oh j'aime pas de ce ton shiyuki_

 _ran venu devant moi !: conan kun_

 _moi j'ai déglutit en voyant ran : hai ran neechan_

 _ran : conan kun qu'est qui ta prit de faire la machine_

 _moi:mais ran neechan j'i pas droit de utiliser la machine à laver_

 _ran conan kun pourquoi les vetements sont de cette couleur_

 _moi je goutte: ben euh je sais pas peut être c'est le produit que tu acheté_

 _ran : bien essayeje ne pas changer de marque de produit de lessive_

 _plus tard accusation injuste 3_

 _ran entre : conan kun c'est toi qui à casser le vase_

 _moi: non ran neechan j'ai rien casser_

 _ran vraiment conan kun ce matin ce vase était pas cassé je le trouve cassé:plus que tu veut pas dire la vérité tu sera puni 2 semaines pas de jeu vidéo pas de télé pas d'argent de poche pas de match mercredi au stade avec tes amis_

 _moi: mais ran neechan j'ai rien fat je te jure j'ai rien faire c'est vraiment pas juste_

 _ran 3 jours de plus 2 semaines sans télé dans ta punition conan kun_

 _moi je croise les bras vexé et colère de cette injustice je regarde pas ran je joue cette carte humiliation p je me demande pourquoi il à que moi elle accuse ok il est temps de montrer mon talent d'acteur pardon ran neechan je vais plus recommencer en allant dans ma chambre_

 _ran : file dans ta chambre conan kun_

 _moi je jouer pleurnicheur en allant dans ma chambre viens shiyuki c'est pas juste je suis blessé j'ai rien droit de faire en plus je suis punis 2 semaines sans télé sans jeu vidéo pas d'ragent pour une fois j'ai vraiment être maudit c'est pas juste_

 _ran me regarde_

 _plus tard ran est partit travailler dans son nouveau travaille ou ran à décider de travailler pour passer son permis et payer les facture on peut pas dire kogoro ojiissan est apporter de l'argent pour payer les facture en contraint il nous fais fais perdre plus d'argent en allant jouer et parier à des course de chevaux meme ci mes parents paye ran pour mes besoin et santé ça ran à dit mon argent de mes parents son elle y touche que pour mes besoins les urgence si elle laisse son père le gérer on aura plus d'argent pour mes besoin et leur besoin presque 3 ans je suis chez elle il à 1 ans 1/2 il à eu une alerte à la bombe à cause de ses ennemie il fallut faire des_ _travaux_ _de réparation à l'agence et à l'appartement de ran alors ran à décider faire deux chambre de plus pour ces ces invité et une chambre pour moi ma chambre n'est pas très grande mais assez pour mettre un lit superposé un bureau une commode une armoire une bibliothèque un coffre de jouet rangement un petit panier bleu et beige pour shiyuki la ou j'ai mis son oeuf qui lui servira de lit à mon shiyuki bref j'ai un petit coin à moi qui me sera de chambre dans l'appartement kogoro est rentré tard comme d'habitude je peut pas compter sur lui pour me nourrir heureusement ran avant d'aller travailler à fais le dîner pour moi ran travaille de 1 30 comme baby setter pour un sensei qui travaille à l'hôpital célibataire et veuve 2 enfants et 1 bébé ran à trouver cette emploie ce qui l'arrange elle veut devenir sensei comme kobayashi sensei ma maîtresse de CP alors plus elle travaille avec les enfants plus se fais un CV ran à ces projet elle à décider de plus compter sur l'argent de son père pour les réaliser moi je suis contente pour elle mais c'est dur de continuer la voir faire ces rêve alors que moi je suis pas 1 h 45 je suis réveillé j'ai pris un sac à manger les affaire de shiyuki deux ou trois vetement pur moi tout mes gadget mon sket mon ballon j'ai réveiller shiyuki j'ai vérifier l'oncle dort pris un peu de nourriture ensuite mon blouson ma casquette je suis sortit avec shiyuki mes béquilles je suis allé dans un endroit toujours à Tokyo un peu dans la campagne 45 de centre de Tokyo je suis seul à connaitre cette endroit une cabane j'ai construit l'année dernière ni ran ni les DJ personne ne le connait ma cabane st bien cacher dans la nature c'est pas très loin de la mer c'est calme c'est tranquille personne pourra me gronder ni me disputer ni me punir je suis tout seul on est arriver fatiguer de la route shiyuki et moi mais on tranquille j'ai fais un petit coin pour dormir pour shiyuki et pour moi on c'est endormis je suis réveillé autour de 10 45 il fais beau avec shiyuki manger j'ai décider de faire mon jardin j'ai planter de graines de baie pour shiyuki aussi de fruit et légume shiyuki ma aider ensuite r j'ai prépare un petit coin de feu de camp pour faire comme au camping un peu plus à coté de ma cabane puis avec shiyuki on est allé à la mer on jouer pêcher ran à essayé de m'appeler j'ai pas répondu les enfants le prof tous on essayé de me joindre j'ai pas répondu alors j'ai décider aller au combini acheter de nouveaux objets des cartes postale des provision j'ai poster une carte postale comme shinichi à la gare de métro ainsi que mon colis pour le prof sans mon adresse avec un mot qui dit je vais bien ne vous inquiéter pas 2 jours est passé je m'ennuie il pleut j'ai envie jouer foot ou regarder la télé j'était vraiment pas moral meme shiyuki voulu me remettre sourire mais ça ne marche pas l'après midi je suis réveiller par un bruit je suis allé voir si c'est pas shiyuki surprise c'est tomoyuki: et ces amis et ces pokemon sont ici ne me demander pas comment il mon trouver je l'ignore_

 _moi parler à deux enfant : qui vous êtes comment êtes vous venir ici c'est privé_

 _toruaki: c'est le chef qui voulais venir ici_

 _nastuki :est tu conan kun_

 _moi je ne sais pas vous avez rien à faire ici c'est privé parte d'ici_

 _tomoyuki et ami-rose arriver par derrière conan tu va bien_

 _moi je regarde derrière : genki tomoyuki ami- rose vous êtes avec es enfant_

 _tomoyuki : t'inquiète pas conan ces mon club voici Toruaki Kastdoki san et nastuki Victoyama san mes amis avant hier je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital avec eux tu était deja_ _sorti_

 _moi :euh sensei ma autoriser à sortir gomen nasen toruaki san gomen nasen nastuki san de vous accueille comme ça c'est juste_

 _touraki: zen conan kun c'est toi qui à raison on est venu sans permission_

 _nastuki: c'est vrai demo pourqoitu dit c'est privé tu es un enfant_

 _moi: parce que c'est un terrain de ma famille personne censé connaitre_

 _tomoyuki : montre le journal : conan kun pourquoi il on marquer tu as été kidnapper_

 _moi je regarde le journal je vais m'asseoir : parce que je suis souvent kidnappé cette fois ci j'ai disparu alors il font supposition je suis kidnappé viens me voir shiyuki_

 _shiyuki monter sur mes genoux pour se faire caresser_

 _tomoyuki : ale shiyuki est né quand_

 _moi :oui shiyuki est né il à 3 jours dans l'après midi tomoyuki tu sais c'est quoi comme pokemon_

 _tomoyuki appeler ces pokemon : aucune idée mais plus que on parle de pokemon je te présente une partie de mes pokemon les amis sortez tous pour présentation notre ami conan kun et shiyuki go Alan go Bruno go eva go flori go mimi go rocky_

 _Bruno_ _le brutalibré ,rocky le roucoul ,eva l'évolie (f ),flori le bulbizarre ,mimi mime junior et Alan kadabra tous sortit :brutalibre ,evoli, bulbizarre, mime,kadabra roucool_

 _ami-rose appeler ces Pokemon : vous avez entendu les amis sortez tous pour présentation pour conan et shiyuki son pokemon go Flora go Olga go Éliane go gaelle_

 _eliane l'éliatron,Flora la jolieflor Olga elmolga et gaelle la galifeu_ _(version évoluer stade 2 de poussifeu avant brasegalie: elmolga joliflor eliatron galifeu_

 _nastuki appeler aussi ces pokemon vous aussi les amis :Ludivine tarie floflo_ _Carl rejoigne pour présentation_

 _Carl le carapuce , tarie le titard ,floflo le flotajou et Ludivine lombre: carapuce titard flotajou lombre_

 _toruaki aussi appelle ces pokemon: tout le monde dehors c'est l' heure de présentation avec conan kun et shiyuki go ani go meddhy go sam go lorio_

 _ani la caninos ,meddhy meddhitika ,Sam le reptincelle et lorio le quelorior : caninos meddhytika reptincelle quelorior_

 _moi : war sukke vous en avez beaucoup de pokemon tous bienvenu les amis pokemon et aventurier pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : : oui on a continuer avoir plein d'amis pokemon les amis voici notre nouveau ami du club des aventurier joyeux conan edogawa et son bébé pokemon shiyuki on va tous veiller sur nos amis conan kun et shiyuki car il sont maintenant membre du club des aventurier joyeux_

 _nastuki : cool un deux kawaii nouveau dans le club okaeri shiyuki okaerie conan kun_

 _toruaki : super cool okaerie conan kun okaeri shiyuki dans le club_

 _moi : aliagata les aventurier joyeux_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 4 partie 1

 _Mes nouveau amis vont rester veiller sur moi et shiyuki et les détective junior on finit par me retrouver avec heiji et le prof après quelque temps me voir mes parents mes sœurs sont aussi de retour à Tokyo_ _pendant nos pokemon s'amuse entre eux avec shiyuki et mon ballon les aventurier joyeux et moi on fais un peu connaissance il on proposer leur aide_

 _ami-rose : demo conan kun pourquoi tu es venu ici_

 _tomoyuki :pourquoi tu es disparu moi je caresse shiyuki: parce que si je reste la bas je vais faire tuer tout le monde avec ma chance je ne fais que de problème à ceux qui m'entoure alors j'ai décider de plus mettre en danger personne_

 _tomoyuki :conan si tu nous disais ce qui vraiment arriver pour t sois triste on est ami je peut être aider_

 _moi j'ai hésité :je veut pas on me trouve je ne veut pas et puni encore_

 _nastuki :pourquoi tu va être puni conan kun_

 _tomoyuki : conan t'inquiète on va rien dire à personne on va meme t'aider tu peut nous faire confiance on est tous tes amis_

 _moi je soupire et je raconte ce qui c'est passé chez ran sauf certaine partie de mon histoire_

 _tomoyuki : je vois c'est pour ça tu dit que tu as pas chance que tu as punition remarque ces vrai ce jour la tu as pas eu de chance chez ran san_

 _nastuki: demo conan kun tu as pas une idée pour savoir ce qui arrivé au vase de ran san_

 _moi: non je ne sais vraiment pas j'ai pas chercher savoir pourquoi_

 _ami-rose : moi je trouve que c'est bizarre tu peut être maladroit mais ça veut pas dire tu casse tout si tu dit tu as rien fait es puni par ran san elle voulais pas 'écouter_

 _toruaki :conan kun tu as bien dit tu as eu de la visite quand ton tuteur était pas la_

 _moi :euh oui pourquoi toruaki san_

 _toruaki : si parmi tes visiteur il on pu faire casser le vase il on rien dit toi tu fait punir à leur place_

 _moi : euh ça m'étonnerais il me diront il on cassé de les aider réparer ou trouver une solution_

 _nastuki: qui était la ce jour la_

 _moi : mes amis du club les détective junior_

 _tomoyuki : qui sont il_

 _moi : ayumi yochida chan ai haibara san maroya kibe chan chikanori torushima san misturiko tsubaraya kun genta kojima kun_

 _tomoyuki : quoi il est encore dans ton club celui la je croyais tu devais le virer_

 _moi : je peut pas faire ça il est ami de mes amis il_

 _tomoyuki : ami mais si c'est lui qui fais tu soit puni il est pas clair_

 _moi: j'ai pas de preuve pour dire c'est lui ran neechan les laisse me rendre visite quand il sont pas à l'école si je lui dit de pas laisser venir elle pose des question j'ai pas envie elle s'inquiète aille voir les DJ pour savoir_

 _tomoyuki : quand meme tu es sur il sont des vrai amis pour toi_

 _ami-rose : tomo tu pense que dans les amis de conan kun il son pas amis avec lui_

 _tom_ _oyuki: je dit juste c'est possible l'un d'eux soit cassé il à rien dit pour ne pas être gronder ou puni conan avec son coté maladroit ce fais punir injustement si l'un deux est coupable ne dit rien à conan ui il est pas puni mais conan oui_

 _toruaki : je suis d'accord avec tomo kun on casse tous quelque chose par accident nous les enfants on se fais gronder et punir mais quand tu es innocent c'est toii qui est coupable devant les adultes c'est pas juste_

 _ami-rose :pourquoi tu ne va pas parler à ran san lui dire tu as rien fait_

 _moi: je ne veut pas j'ai pas envie je suis deja habitué c'est mieu pour tout le monde je reste loin d'eux je ne vais pas a tirer de problème y compris vous je dois rester loin maintenant vous savez je vais bien vous pouvez_

 _tomoyuki: rester t'aider et veiller sur toi avec shiyuki aucun problème on va t'aider personne saura ou tes_

 _moi :tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki : les aventurier n'abandonne jamais ces amis qui on besoin d'aide tu es blessé tu ne va pas forcer ta jambe avec le club on va veiller sur toi pas vrai les amis_

 _am_ _i-rose : conan kun tu as manger aujourd'hui_

 _moi : euh j'ai pas faim_

 _ami-rose : conan kun tu devrais manger surtout pour reprendre des force : e sais je vais te cuisiner un repas qui te donnera de force_

 _nastuki : je vais t'aider ami-rose je vais meme préparer le dessert avec les_ _Pokemon_

 _toruaki : moi je vais chercher du bois avec les pokemon pour préparer le feu de camp venez les amis c'est l'heure de ramasser du bois pour le feu de camps_

 _ami-rose: venez les amis on va faire les courses au combini pour faire le repas pour tout le monde_

 _tomoyuki : moi je vais restez pour veiller sur conan kun et shiyuki en avant les amis tous ensemble ferons la devise du club_

 _les aventurier joyeux soyons tous amis humain et pokemon pour l'aventure des aventurier joyeux avec le sourire soyons amis yatta_

 _moi:p en dirais mon club energie_

 _min plus tard les filles et toruaki san et leur pokemon sont partit à leur mission tomoyuki est rester ces pokemon joue avec mon pokemon moi je suis retourné me couché de ce qui me sert dé lit mais je dors pas juste pour penser et essayer d'écrire des carte pour poster tomoyuki j'ignore pourquoi avec lui je ne peut pas dire j'arrive à cacher mes vrai sentiment_

 _tomoyuki parler à ces Pokemon : les amis veiller sur shiyuki je vais parler à conan_

 _bulbizarre : bulbi bulbi bulbizarre bulbi bulbizarre_

 _tomoyuki caresse shiyuki d'accord mon flori tu as raison les amis conan kun est triste aujourd'hui c'est notre amis à tous il besoin de nous pour lui faire sourire ça sera notre mission et t'inquiète pas shuyuki on va tous t'aider à veiller sur conan les amis jouer avec shiyuki moi je vais veiller sur notre ami conan_

 _eu apés tomoyuki ma rejoint s'asseoir prêt de moi :conan tu fais quoi_

 _moi j'essaye encore d'écrire mes carte je me suis senti rougir : des carte je vais bien tu as pas t'inquiété ou sont tes pokemon_

 _tomoyuki caresse ma joue pris ma main il joue ensemble_ _avec shiyuki au ballon Conan tu veut pas revenir à Tokyo avec nous_

 _moi : non j'ai pas envie je veut juste on me laisse tranquille je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer_

 _tomoyuki: je le sais je ne ferais jamais rien sans ton accord mais je vais rester veiller sur toi si tu as envie de parler je suis la pour toi tu peut tout dire pour faire je peut t'écouter je suis ton meilleur ami_

 _moi : je ne suis pas euh je suis_

 _tomoyuki: conan on est amis je vois bien tu as une tete pas heureux laisse moi t'aider_

 _moi j'ai envie de lui dire non je vais bien j'y arrive pas seul truc je lui dit doucement c'est aligata d'etre mon ami j'ai bien essayé de cacher mes larme pour il ne voit pas pleurer j'ai pas réussi il ma serrer dans ces bras il ma dit avec douceur libéré toi conan pour et trouver sourire faut faire partir ta tristesse ce mot justement je crois c'est le sentiment j'ai depuis je suis parti de chez ran je ment à plus d'humeur rien faire j'ai envie de l'appeler en shinichi mais ma main tremble chaque fois chaque fois elle m'appelle je vois son nom je me me à trembler depuis je suis revenu de la gare l'autre jour j'ai presque rien fait à peine je mange à peine je pense m'occupe de mon jardin faire un feu de camps pour manger entre deux sieste et cauchemar je vérifie mon pokemon va bien ne manque de nourriture et eau je me sent je sais je me soucie plus des autres que demo j'aime mon shiyuki bref sans shiyuki je serais seul aujourd'hui j'ai shiyuki et tomoyuki et son club pour compagnie bien il se sont inviter tout seul j'ai pas force de les faire partir plus tard je me sent un peu mieux tomoyuki veut changer les idée_

 _tomoyuki: jouer de mes cheveux conan tu e sent comment maintenant_

 _moi je suis appuyer sur tomoyuki: je ne sais pas tomo ton club et toi vous avez pas école_

 _tomoyuki : école tu sais nous somme un club d'aventurier pokemon qui fais des spectacle on est des aventurier on prefere l'aventure que l'école au fait tu as dit c'est la propriété de famille mais il à pas de maison cii à part cette cabane_

 _moi : il à une vielle grande maison fermer depuis des années plus loin mais c'est ma cabane je l'es construit vite fait pour être tranquille_

 _tomoyuki : j'ai une idée si on allait voir cette grand maison ensemble on pourrais faire en sorte elle soit accueillir tout nos pokemon en faire un qg provisoire du club des aventurier joyeux quand tu sera guéri viens avec shiyuki partons à l'aventure ensemble avec le club et nos Pokemon on fera des spectacle visiterais partout on goûte tout les bonne chose on s'amuse on découvre et on vie l'aventure ensemble qu'est que tu en pense_

 _moi :demo tomo tu crois ça va marcher ton plan on pourrais avoir des problèmes_

 _tomoyuki t'inquiète avec mon club on le fait souvent tien il à trois semaine on est allé fujiyama voir un festival on pris le train avec nos pokemon fait croire au gens on à 10 ans que on fais un voyage initiatique_ _Pokemon_

 _moi: comment vous faite pour dormir_

 _tomoyuki : on va au centre pokemon de la ville ou coin on fais du camping parfois on va dans les auberge de jeunesse ou va dormir dans un endroit abandonné deux ou trois jours ensuite on repart pour l'aventure tu as deja fais un voyage d'aventure tout seul_

 _moi : non je suis toujours avec un adulte ou les ados_

 _tomoyuki: tu veut dire que tua s jamais pris avion ou train ou bateau totu seils ans adulte ou un ados_

 _moi: non meme quand mes parents sont dans un pays étranger l'assistant de papa viens me chercher après l'école m'accompagner en voyage ou le prof ou mes amis viens avec moi tomo j'ai l'impression tu la deja fais ce gendre de voyage_

 _tomoyuki: j 'aime l'aventure depuis j'ai quitter l'orphelinat j'adore l'aventure il veut m'enfermer dans un truc ennuyant moi me laisse pas attraper si il arrive j''attend le bon moment pour leur échapper remarqué la seul fois depuis mon dernier orphelinat c'est mes j'ai été enferme c'est ,à l'hôpital à cause de mon mal à aise_

 _moi : demo si tu voyage qu'avec tes pokemon et tes amis qui venu te chercher à l'hôpital_

 _tomoyuki : mes amis on payé u_ _ne onessan pour me chercher contre une somme d'argent elle à jouer ma tante ensuite à un point de rendez vous luio donner l'argent on est partit on changer de secteur_

 _moi : l'adresse_

 _tomoyuki : quoi ça l'oneessan à donner l'adresse d'une peronne qui sponsorise notre club_

 _moi : un sponsor pourquoi vous etes sponsorisé_

 _tomoyuki :pour le spectacle ou faire un tournage de ces film c'est lui qui insister pour nous sponsorisé il trouve on à du talent il veut nous encourager il nous meme proposer de nous héberger dans un des appartement maison_

 _moi :pourquoi vous êtes pas aller_

 _tomoyuki: on est allé une fois on a un voisin qui nous fessais chier vieux grincheux qui dit pas d'animaux il à avais un autre il à demander à ami-rose de venir chez lui je suis sur il est de genre type bizarre moitié pervers pas claire il à voulu attraper ami pour lui demander des truc bizarre ami ne se laisse pas faire elle appeler ces pokemon et c'est vite enfuit quand elle ma dit ça j'ai dit il en à marre des adultes soit il gueule soit veut nous obliger des trucs soit il son pas clair j'ai dit ami -rose prendre tes affaire on va vivre ailleurs ensuite on rencontre nastuki et toruaki qui on rejoint le club depuis on veut vivre loin des adultes pas de punition pas de pervers louche pas d'adultes grincheux pour nous faire chier on fais ce qu'on veut en plus j'adore vivre l'aventure les risque c'est amusant tant que je suis malin pour faire le club gagner de l'argent on peut faire tout ce que on veut_

 _moi: vous avez pas peur la nuit_

 _tomoyuki: pas avec nos Pokemon c'est nos amis, on veille sur eux en échange il veille sur nous tu as vu flori mon pokemon c'est mon premier Pokemon_

 _moi : ne tomo comment tu as eu l'idée d'avoir des pokemon dans le club des aventurier joyeux_

 _tomoyuki : à cause de flori un jour avec ami-rose en se disputais j'était blesser elle me reprochais de vouloir faire trop je voulais pas laisser faire parce que je veut pas elle se blesse bulbizarre est apparu d'un coup avec d'autre amis pokemon il nous observait j'ai vraiment sur les nerf avec mon entorse et ami rose m'énervais en plus en était perdu bulbizarre est parti puis revenu avec des amis pokemon à lui apporte de la nourriture pour nous on partager les amis de bulbizarre son resté quelque heure avec nous nous on repris route il c''est mis à pleuvoir tout d'un coup signe qui annoncer orage on c'est réfugier dans une vielle maison effrayant je me suis rendu compte après flori nous suivais à chaque fois j'était en mauvaise situation bulbizarre est venu me sauver m'aide quand ami rose à dit bulbizarre veut nous accompagner dans notre voyage vu il nous s suivais ami voulait il sauter sur moi pour me faire un câlin ensuite on devenu les meilleure ami ensuite un jour on rencontre un vrai dresseur qui voyage nous à raconter son aventure il nous expliquer ce que c'est un pokemon ensuite j'ai aider ami rose à attrape son premier pokemon en s'entraînant comme on l'appris avec le dresseur j'ai eu l'idée de faire notre club pokemon pour faire un spectacle on s'amuse bien ensemble avec nos pokemon pour un faire spectacle c"est une sorte d'entrainement avant_ _concours_

 _moi :concours_

 _tomoyuki: oui avec nos pokemon on va parfois participer au concours pokemon ami-rose adore le concours de pâtisserie pokemon nastuki san elle adore les concours de beauté et styliste pokemon toruaki san lui il prefere les concours officiel quand on voit à la télé_

 _moi :et toi tu fais quoi comme concours_

 _toruaki: moi je suis pas intéressé dans les concours mais parfois je peut m'inscrire à un concours si je veut mais je suis la pour soutenir mon club avec les pokemon qui participe pas aux concours on les supporter et este ce que tu as deja fais concours avec shiyuki_

 _moi : non jamais j'avais jamias peser à ça_

 _tomoyuki :tu entraîne shiyuki au moins_

 _moi : euh ben disons c'est que jai pas eu temps de beaucoup l'entraîner_

 _tomoyuki::pourquoi pas avec un terrain comme celui on est tu as de la place pour 'entraîner te promener_

 _moi :je sais mais j'ai pas eu envie laisse moi tranquille tomoyuki ma embrasser pour me faire taire chuchoter à mon oreille_

 _tomoyuki embrasser conan: oh je t'assure avec nous tu sera bien dans notre club oubli ta malchance avec moi tu aura de la chance tu va retrouver sourire on va t'aider à veiller sur shiyuki soit correct cesse de être triste ça te va pas tu es pas mignon quand tu es triste déprimer te rend pas cool mais nous somme la on va t'aider sortir de cette tristesse pour revenir joyeux conan u_

 _moi je me suis sentir rougir je voulu répliquer mais aucun mot sortit je me suis senti encore plus triste je pense si je suis tomber en déprime je pourrais alors un jour en visage une solution cette idée ma fais frisson en meme temps je pense que c'est la solution à tout ù mes problème encore uns fois je suis sorti de mon pense à cause du téléphone j'ai regarder le correspondant au non pas otossa j'ai hésité de répondre amis voir comment il insiste j'ai décroché dit en une phrase :otossa dit à okassa je vous aime je vas bien pas de vous inquiéter gomen avent il pu répondre j'ai raccroché aussi vite que j'ai décrochée_

 _tomoyuki témoin de la scène :ton père tu lui répond et raccroche je croyais tu voulais disparaître_

 _moi je me suis couché : je veut mais okassa j'aime pas la savoir inquiété pour moi parfois je l'appelle pour la rassuré lui dire je vais bien otossa je suis sur il me cherche je serais encore après punis de sécher l'école comme j'ai pas appeler okassa cette semaine elle est inquiète pour moi je sais otossa et okassa et le reste m'aime inquiétante me savoir bien je veut juste pas être retrouver avec ma chance je serrais encore punis ou pire au début j'ai voulu pas répondre mais en entendante okassa parler je sais je la fais du mal pas lui donner des nouvelle alors je me suis promis de l'appeler au moins une fois par semaine parfois c'est dur je me sent tout bizarre en entendant sa voix aucun mots sort alors je raccroche puis j'ai envie de rappeler j'arrive pas choisir appeler de nouveau ou pas_

 _tomoyuki: je vois sa voix te rappeler que tu leur manque beaucoup je comprend parfois je veut maman me fais des gateau ça m'est arrivé de dire aligata okassa c'est rop bon ton gateau après je_ _réalise c'est pas okassa juste une obassa qui lui ressemblais un peu j''ai cru l'obassa serais colère au lieu de ça elle ma toucher la joue douce ma dit c'est flatteur d'etre comme ma maman elle devais être jolie pour je sois kawaii beau gosse je suis sur ta famille te manque c'est pour ça tu es triste tu ne sais pas quoi leur dire_

 _plus tard le club aventurier joyeux sont revenu de leur mission remplis de bois et provision pour tout le monde avec leur pokemon tomoyuki leur à dit son idée ensuite il on accepté d'aller voir la grande villa_ _abandonné j'ai hésité de faire tomoyuki et son club dormir la dans cette endroit me fais trop de frisson la dans la première j'ai visiter cette endroit j'avais 6 ans en vrai j'était chez mes grand parent en vacance en jouant un jour j'ai perdu mon ballon j'ai vu des truc effrayant grand père ma disputer interdit d'aller dans cette villa elle dangereuse je suis retourné une autre fois la grand père avais mis de nouvelle sécurité impossible d'aller voir je ne sais pas pourquoi grand père était si en colère de cette cette maison en venant me planquer ici j'était plutôt surpris elle pas démoli_

 _pendant ce temps à Tokyo chez mon parrain mes parents a et le prof okiya tomoyuki repense c'est une bonne idée de nous planquer jusque à mon pied guéri son d'ailleurs il trouve la maison parfaite pour le décor de son prochain film qui à travailler ensuite on trouver les chambre les fille partage la première chambre toruaki kun pris la deuxième tomoyuki lui il veut partager ma chambre pour veiller sur moi quoi que lui il peut être un pervers on c'est installer moi s je continue ma descente tristesse shiyuki veille sur moi aime beaucoup ces nouveau amis pokemon elle appris deux nouvelle attaque avec eux plusieurs jours sont passé depuis notre installation dans la vielle villa abandonné le club sont en préparation de leur nouveau projet il sont sorti faire des provision j'ai écrit des nouvelle carte parfois j'ai écrit de petit scénario pour le club tomo pense ça va me changer les idées d'écrire d'ailleurs son sponsor à dit il voudrais bien me rencontrer voir celui qui écrit les scénario de leur épisode j'ai oublié à défaut de rien faire à part être triste dormir entre deux cauchemar et souvenir le club veut m'encourager à croire j'ai un talent artistique comme il on aime le scénario tomoyuki leur à montrer il pense j'ai du talent moi je suis je suis pas mon père lui il est un vrai auteur de Best seller je veut pas être riche et célèbre sur ce coté la j'ai ce qu'il faut en pire plus en conan j'ai décider de écrire parce que tomoyuki pense ça m'aide faire partir les mot qui ne veut pas sortir que j'arrive pas dire voix haute tomo yuki est un garçon généreux protecteur je suis sur il est amoureux de sa meilleur ami ami-rose comme heiji il se dispute sans arret les Pokemon leur club m'amuse quand les deux sont trop borné surtout flori et gaelle leur premier Pokemon les rappelle à l'ordre flori utile fouet liane tout prêt d'eux gaelle elle utile griffe pour leur rappeler à l'ordre meme shiyuki les calme en parlant de mon shiyuki j'ai appris shiyuki est une femelle elle grandi bien elle en pleine forme energie joyeuse calme timide selon ces humeur elle est très timide comme moi ces amis viens à elle moi les autres vienne à moi pour jouer je pense mon shiyuki est un pokemon fée et glace on ignoré toujours son vrai nom de pokemon c'est sur elle pas de Pokémon de Tokyo ce qui confirme théorie shiyuki viens d'une famille pokemon qui viens d'une autre_ _région bref je commence aime r à n'aime de ne pas être juger pour mon coté maladroit et malchance le club des aventurier joyeux se fiche royale suis maladroit je disait il sont sorti sur préparation de leur nouveau projet quelque Pokemon me sert de garde du corps shiyuki parti avec les filles et leur pokemon pour se faire jolie bientôt elle va participer à un tournage pokemon avec le club c'est elle voulais participer tomoyuki et toruaki sont aller sur un projet bricolage pour le club je suis dans ma chambre sur mon lit je regarde par la fenêtre perdu de mes pensé tout à coup n bruit venant e l'intérieur je suis hésité aller voir personne connait ici si c'est un voleur r venu se planquer il y à des bruit j'ai peur d'aller en meme temps je dois protéger la maison bien je vais mieux avec mon pied les pokemon du club sont sur leur garde me suivre ou m'entoure j'ai finis par trouvé la piece il y avais le bruit j'ai trouver une sorte de vase ou un trcu cassable par terre j'aime pas ça c'est impossible le club des aventurier joyeux de retour il on dit il revienne au dîner ce qui signifie c'est un intrus est ici je ne suis plus detective je sais par expérience si je suis vu ou pris par des criminelle je serais pas gagnant tomoyuki ma dit les pokemon sont de bon garde du corps il me protégerons meme je suis pas leur dessus le problème la villa est grande à vu d'œil il plus personne dans cette piece grrr bon sang ça m'agace je en suis pas un lâche cette fois ci je vais défendre mon territoire par tout les moyen chasser les intrus le plus vite possible de mon territoire je vais faire la stratégie chasse baby-setter sauf la c'est chasser l'intrus et ces complice de ma planque pendant je cherche les intrut mon sentiment me dit les ennui e approche pour mon parrain à Tokyo hiroshi agasa alias le prof_

 _maman:prof pouvez vous me rassurer_

 _agasa nerveux : euh ça dépend pourquoi yukiko chan_

 _yukiko : ce matin j'ai appeler ran chan pour lui dire de dire à conan venir dormir chez moi elle ma dit conan est pas chez eux ça fais des jours conan à disparu pourtant il m'appeler il ma dit être bien chez ran savez vous ce que fais mon fils_

 _agasa :l à du vouloir pas vous iniquité yukiko chan c'est un encore un gamin en croissance_

 _papa qui observer le prof: prof je me demandais pourquoi vous êtes si nerveux depuis notre arrivé_

 _agasa : qui dit je suis nerveux yusako kun_

 _papa(yusako) agacé rangé ces lunette : vous tenez vraiment jouer à mes déduction parlant de conan l'école appeler il pas venu depuis plusieurs jour si vous avez quelque chose dite le moi prof je vous dit tout de suis te je fais déduction je ne vous ménageais_

 _yukiko : yusako ,doucement avec les prof papa:ma patience des limite c'est de shin on parle yuki tu sais trés bein ce qui faut pour lui prof votre dernière chance_

 _agasa :ça va tout les deux calme je vais vous dire la vérité_

 _papa : excellente choix prof parler_

 _yukiko :prof shin va bien_

 _agasa : je ne suis pas conan kun va bien sur il y à plusieurs semaine un soir conan à disparu la police envisagé il à été kidnappé il d'autre théorie pense l'organisation est derrière sa disparition d'autre pense il à du être tué par moury ou autre_

 _yukiko : mais pourquoi vous nous avez pas revenu_

 _ai qui viens d'entrer avec des course et okiya : parce que je lui dit si c'est l'organisation qui le tiens en otage vous reverrez jamais conan en vie_

 _yusako: pourquoi tu dit ça ai chan_

 _ai froidement : réfléchissez conan kun est un enfant depuis prêt de 3 ans l'organisation viens découvrir vous êtes lié à lui vous les parents de shinichi kun qui est censé etre mort lié à conan kun juste pour vous voir souffre il le tuerons sans pitié ceci dit il est pas kidnappé ça c'est certain_

 _agasa : ai chan comment tu peut être sur conan kun est pas kidnappé_

 _ai : les enfant et moi allé voir ran san on lui à poser des questions pendant eux lui poser des question sur conan moi je suis vérifier une de mes théorie conan kun pris chez vous ces affaire de camping quand à chez ran son sket sa tente le panier de shiyuki à disparu is je tiens compte de son humeur la semaine il passé de ce que ran nous à dit je suis sr il du partir de lui meme connaissant shinichi kun il va pas aller nous demander de l'aide protecteur il veut toujours nous protéger comme à ces dernier semaine avant sa disparition il vous appelle pour vous assurer mais je suis sur il eu et pas se faire localisé par nous disparition humeur proche à être dépressif je suis sur il du fuguer afin de pas vous inquiéter_

 _okiya : ça explique pourquoi ran dit chan dit son badge est à l'agence_

 _yusako : et son portable vous avez essayer_

 _ai : dans sa chambre chez moury mais je suis sur il à pris un portable qui peut prendre deux puce_

 _papa : je vois encore une de ces crise de contrôle d'émotion si ai chan dit il plus fugueur ça explique pourquoi il ma raccroché après mon c oup de fil ce matin si il appris ces affaire de camping il va aller la ou les gens campe il peut survivre puise qui connait survivre_

 _maman : hé dit donc yusako tu oublie que c'est encore un petit garçon avec ou sans gadget il peut se mettre en danger en plus il n'a jamais fais de ce genre d'aventure seul sans adultes si il tombe en mauvais main ou malade avec son système un animal le dévore tu crois vraiment un enfant de 8 ans peut survivre face ces mauvais personne comme l'organisation ou un animal comment tu peut savoir si il survie sans argent sans nourriture connaissance conan il sera plus sauter des repas d'ailleurs_ _c'est qui shiyuki ai chan_

 _ai : shiyuki est son bébé pokemon_

 _yusako et yukiko :pokemon_

 _papa : c'est quoi cette histoire de pokemon prof_

 _agasa : une semaine avant sa fugue il avais fais une entorse il rester à l'hôpital faire des examen il aurais rencontre des nouveau amis un garçon de 8ans lui aurais donné un oeuf pokemon pour cadeau d'amitié entre eux à c'est que j'ai vu il aime beaucoup son oeuf pokemon il ne se quitte plus il aurais nommer son oeuf shiyuki_

 _ai: demo prof le lendemain de sa sorti son oeuf shiyuki est né on lui à rendu visite j'y pense il était bizarre_

 _papa : qu'est que tu entend par bizarre ai chan_

 _ai : euh je veut dire depuis a dernière hospitalisation il agissait bizarre quand je suis retourné lui parler sans les dj il parlais que de shiyuki son nouvel ami il avais insinuer de laisser personne faire du mal à shiyuki il veillera sur shiyuki jusque à la mort j'ai bien essayer de lui parler comprendre j'ai eu impression il change ce qui me parait bizarre son ami et genta kun se disputais d'habitude il défendent genta kun lui trouve des excuse ce jour la il pas fait il défendu son ami quand j'ai voulu raisonner il c'est mis en colère ma insulté ma dit de partir dur le coup j'ai pas insister mais il ma dit je fais ce que je veut on est amis allié contre les mib que je le trahis en voulant l'empêcher de faire amis pour oublier shinichi notre alliance sera interrompu sur le champs_

 _yusako : ben tiens j'aurais du me douter c'est évident shin en crise d'émotion ados rétrécit deviens influençable encore plus en amitié il est trop naïf qui est ce garçon qu'il aurais rencontrer_

 _ai : j'ignore son son nom mais son prenom c'est tomoyuki kun d'après ce que dit la police l'enfant en question n'est inscrit dans aucune école de tokyo meme l'hôpital dit il est pas venu pour sa visite_


	7. Chapter 7

"CHAPITRE 4 PARTIE 2

 _je m'équipe de mes gadget je vais aussi chercher ceux qui ont pénétré mon chez moi_

 _moi prêt à défendre mon territoire je vais à la recherche je ne trouve rien d'un coup je ne sais pas quelqu'un reflexe je me débat mord griffe: j'ai crier les Pokémon venu m'aider attaquer la personne qui est heiji attaquer par les pokemon ce moment l tomoyuki mon ami arriver à mes cris sur venu ma rescousse tout club sauf ai san est la fois fois c'est parti d 'une scène de combat quand ayumi crieur ce qui est silence je suis libre je suis vite barre moi après j'ai compris en plus du hasard je suis tombé plus loin j'ai_ _glisse et cogner j'ai eu chaud en faillite a déclenché une piégé de la maison j'avoue j'ai bien cru mon coeur sera exploser avec autant de stresse j'ai perdu connaissance sur un temps c'est pas première fois ça arrive ai san pense que c'st normal tan que cette enfoiré de gin est libre je risque stresser beaucoup sans oublier je suis de sang rare et depuis j'ai pris une balle mon système à la fois moi bref je suis revenu à moi plus tard dans ma chambre tomoyuki sur moi je soupire moi voir réveillé j 'Je suis découragé le regard inquiétude à l'envers moi les mensonge il va bien moi lui demande sl commentaire il va les autres de son club arriver ayumi faillit voir tomoyuki ma embrasser quand elle m' a vu entrer dans la chambre après avoir eu avec les DJ j'ai décidé de leur accorder un entretien d 'explication je le sais heiji ne me lâcher pas si non le club de tomoyuki n'aime pas du tout un membre des DJ en plus venu faire faire un aperçu de tomoyuki en voit le serais prêt être mods défensif_

 _tomoyuki ravi je sois revenu yucatta tu va bien_

 _moi revenu observateur partout puis regarder tomoyuki je suis suis rougir: il est quelle heure tu es rentré tu va bien tomoyuki_

 _tomoyuki_ _regarde sa montre il est 11 h 56 genki c'est vrai sur rentré à parce que je voulais voir si tu va bien et te présenter_ _quelqu'un_

 _moi: ta fiancé amyrose chan_

 _tomoyuki rougit trier deux pokeball de sa sacoche: non mais quoi que ce que le coup de la tête au déréglé cerveau regarde j'ai recruté deux nouveaux amis un est pour toi_

 _moi deux p menteur ça se voit tu es amoureux d 'elle et elle est aussi amoureuse de toi: mais je croyais tu peut porte 8 pokemon tu as deja 8_

 _tomoyuki: je sais t'inquiète pas j'ai fais Echange de mes amis contre les 2 nouveaux chez moi est des transferts je te présente nos nouveaux amis et ton ami_

 _deux nouveau pokemon sorti de leur pokeball evolie machoc le_ _frimeur de ces muscle_

 _moi: kawaii il ya beau demo pouquoui tu comme leur nom donné sur dirais il ya ami_

 _tomoyuki caresser les nouveaux: oui il y a des amis en fait il était 3 amis toruaki à attrapé son 6 pokemon un pikachu je voulais le sépare alors je je propose le rejoindre le club il verron leur ami evolie est un peu timide machoc lui fait dans un combat je leur dit qu'il est obligé d'accepter mon veus d'abord m'assurer il vons bien que c'est une fille que choisir comme préfères pour ami Pokemon voir les 2 vu tu as 1 seul pokemon_

 _moi mais mec toi tu as que 4 si je prend les 2_

 _tomoyuki: t'inquiète pas je rappelle de tout le club j'ai 17 pokemon dans mon équipe amy-rose 11 nastuki 9 dans son équipe toruaki à 6 donc tu voit ce que c'est deux pokemon soit avec un dresseur du club ou il sera avec un dresseur qui saura que je suis sur shiyuki_

 _moi: je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_

 _evoli_ _approcher de moi timidement renifler lécher ma sauter sur mon lit s'installer pour dormir_

 _machoc détacher la cape de son cou couvre evoli macho_ _machoc_

 _moi: hein j'y crois pas shiyuki fais pas ça_

 _hideyuki ma chuchoter à mon oreille il me caresse: evoli et machoc son les meilleur amis_

 _moi je suis vraiment rougir de la_ _déclaration: euh_

 _les filles à la séance shopping: tadaima_

 _amy-rose: ale vous qui_

 _toshiaki surveiller les DJ avec les pokémon: des intrus qui entre dans notre quartier sans autorisation ce sur qui sur la surveillance est ce gars l'attaquer notre ami_

 _shiyuki me chercher_

 _toshiaki: shiyuki si tu cherche ton dresseur va voir dans sa chambre_

 _shiyuki se presse dans la chambre_

 _namik: dit comment tu veut sais shiyuki cherche_ _son dresseur_

 _chikanori: c'est évident shiyuki est rentrée à pas arrêté de regarder partout depuis l'est ici vous venez d'arriver de shiyuki s'inquiète pour son dresseur_

 _amy-rose: vous appeler comment les dj_

 _misturiko: on est les détective junior je suis misturiko tsubaraya il y à ayumi yochida chan avec nous membre aussi de notre club elle est au toilette_

 _chikanory: moi je suis chikanory tomita_

 _genta de manière arrogant méchant: ouais d'abord commentaire vous avez sur les_ _DJ et moi je suis genta kojima le chef des detective junior_

 _heiji : moi c'est heiji hattory meitentai_

 _les filles joyeusement l heiji hattory meitantai de l'ouest il est vraiment kawaii_

 _namiko aller voir heiji : kawaii heiji san tu es encore plus kawaii en vrai je suis fan de toi heiji san je peut avoir un autographe_

 _amy-rose moi aussi heiji san je peut prendre photo avec toi je suis ta plus grande fan tu es kawaii avec ta tenu de kendo heiji san_

 _heiji rougit sourire frimer p je comprend mieux pourquoi shin dit c'et flippant quand tuas des fan de niveau primaire qui t'appelle sans arret kawaii: d'accord je vais vous signer un autographe faire une photo avec vous les filles_

 _chikanory chuchoter lui meme : tous pareil il son frimeur ces meiteitan dé qui son célèbre il prend grosse tete_

 _toruaki:p les filles devienne histerisque de quelle voit quelqu'un célèbre comme hattory e signer genta les pokemon tout de suite l'obliger se taire restez assis: la ferme tu as pas autorisation de l'ouvrir et les fille à demander on fait la réunion bienvenu pour de nouveaux amis_

 _amy rose: de nouveaux amis pour parler de ce club_

 _toshiaki monte une balle poke: non je parle de ceux de notre club_

 _namikai: combien d'ami_

 _toruakii: 3 j'en suis 1 et le chef à garder 2 il a dit à donner à notre ami pour son équipe_

 _amy -rose: cool alorson va tout de suite faire notre spécialité_

 _chikanori: hé laissez nous voir conan kun_

 _toshiaki: pas question vous restez ici vous irez nulle part seul endroit autorisé pour vous c'est la toilette essayer de vous dépasser regretterez_

 _les filles parti en cuisine: bonne chance de semer toruaki ikun mina_

 _retour dans la chambre:_

 _moi: les filles sont revenus de leur shopping_

 _hideyuki: alors tu en pense quoi pour nos amis machoc et evoli_

 _shiyuki: arriver joyeusement sauter sur moi_

 _moi caresse shiyuki: shiyuki tu es très jolie quoi tu veut de nouveaux amis dans l'équipe pour être ami avec nous macho ou evoli_

 _shiyuki descend renifler les deux pokémon_

 _machoc frime devant shiyuki: machoc_

 _moi: frimeur machoc tu veut impressionner les pokemon fille_

 _machoc rougi: machoc_

 _hideyuki: comment tu sais c'est un garçon_

 _moi: disons une j'ai remarquer shiyuki quand c'est pokemon garçon elle fais toujours cette position être distance tandit elle prépare avec hésitation ers les pokemon fille j'ai conclu evoli est une femmelle et machoc un garçon vu comment il est protecteur avec evolie je dirais que evolie doit être un pokemon qu à pas d'expérience macho est un pokemon combat ce qui signifie évoli pour avoir des ennuis à jamais mais en même temps que ce que le fait machoc lui je s'amuse frimer devant le je mentionne evoli à l'occasion d'une anomalie chez elle en marchant donc évoli n 'est pas d'expérience machoc qui peut être plus vieux deja fais de combat pris sous aile evolie pikachu était avec lui il est pikachu sont aussi pokemon protecteur je dirais qu' il se connaisse amis sur provenant sur evoli j 'estime evolie doit être peine en jour de naissance surement blesser par un autre pokemon machoc et pikachu sur le voir et aider machoc est comme un garde du corps pas vraiment macho je me trompe tu veut assurer sur tes amis tu es pazs le genre avoir un dresseur mais tes amis vont vivre l'aventure avec les dresseurs tu veux t'assurer elle va bien machoc moi regarder papa trouve: machoc estime evolie doit être à peine quelque jour de naissance surement bénir par un autre pokemon machoc et pikachu sur le voir regarder_

 _machoc :machoc machoc_

 _moi i: shiyuki tu en pensais quoi de machoc_

 _shiyuki assit regarde macho signataire de oui hideyuki:_

 _ayumi devant ma chambre: conan kun tu es trop fort pour en déduction_

 _moi je regarde d'ou viens la voix_

 _hideyuki agacé tenu ayumi pour l'emmener dehors: toi tu_

 _moi je regarde ayumi complètement rougir j'ai bien tout un étrange sentiment e: tomoyuki kun non laisse la tranquille si te plait ne lui fais pas de mal ayumi chan c'est une fille gentille elle se montre toujours gentille amicale avec les enfants elle viens a l'hôpital ou moi voir quand je suis malade elle aussi ma meilleure amie laisse moi lui parler si te_ _plait_

 _tomoyuki ma regarder puis ayumi: très bien je té laisse besoin je serais la il sorti et fermer_

 _ayumi: chuchoter: il est efrayant_

 _moi: baka ayumi cha, tu sais ce que tu viens défaire est dangereuse si je suis en danger tu serais te mettre en grand danger avec les criminelle comment tas trouver ma chambre dans ce palais_

 _ayumi regarder sol: gomen nasai conan kun je voulais te voir mais il veut pas nous laisser te voir ,je suis allé au toilette j'ai vu shiyuki passé je reconnais les je ne voulais pas mettre en danger conan kun_

 _moi soupire pris la main de ayumi: viens t'assoir ayumi chan_ _je suis désolé je sais j'ai pas été bon amie pour toi j'ai raison de pas contact avec toi mais j'aurais du me douter tu serais venir moi chercher partout le moyen tu la toujours fais arriver à moi meme quand je veut pas shiyuki t'aime bien regarde tu peut la caresser_

 _ayumi caresse shiyuki qui accepte les caresses: conan kun est ce que tu à été kidnappé_

 _moi: non je suis parti de moi meme j'avais mare de malchance de m'attirer des punition me faire gronder puis la veille de mon départ ran neechan ma disputer pour divers raison j'ai compris à partir de ce moment tant que je serais malchance je me ferais députer punir alors je suis parti puis quand j'ai vu ran neechan pas me croire de pas casser le vase cassé pour la machine ou pour le gateau je ne serais jamais gagnant avec mon coté maladroit alors j'ai 8 ans décider d'aller loin pour rien ne encre cassé$_

 _ayumi: conan kun pour le vase cassé en fait c'est de ma faute_

 _moi: nani toi ayumi chan tu ferais de tel chose c'est impossible tu es la fille qui est la plus sage du groupe_

 _ayumi en fait si j'ai vu quelque chose qui a fait peur durant la fête sur les jeux à cache cache je voulais pas cri_

 _ayumi c'est mis à pleurer sur mon épaule: je sais que je savais tu aurais eu des ennui je fait emmener chez moi demander à maman demander m'aider rembourser le vase de ran neechan je sais c'est son vase préférer chikanori kun ma trouver il dit de m'aide_ _réparer ma bêtise ont entendu du bruit il ma fait sur le cache avant de partir pour va prendre mais j'ai oublier de prendre alors j'ai demander maman d'appeler ran neechan pour lui dire mais ne répond pas p comme alors maman maman d 'aller voir neechan lendemain de tout lui dire comment j'ai triste maman ma proposer de faire à neechan de neechan me faire pardonner alors j'ai fais un nouveau vase pour ran neechan ave cla poterie maman m' aider le juste après je suis allé voir ran neechan je lui donner et dehors dit neechan mais c'est n 'est pas grave c'est un accident et elle s'excuse de pas t'avoir cru alors elle est allé voir dans ta chambre tu étais plus la c'est de ma faute tu es parti je voulais le dire chikanori ma dit non ça va gomen conan kun je comprendrais tu veux plus être mon meilleur ami_

 _moi rougi: p bon sang ayumi chan tu es vraiment une fille à aprt en croirait voir ma soeur : ayumi chan tu sais les ennui que j'ai c'est mon problème ma situation demo pourquoi tu ma pas prevenue t'aurais aider je sais bien les accident ça arrive je suis souvent accident je suis pas toujours sage non plus souvent j'ai fais 36 des choix sans les vouloirs mais jamais je serais pas parler de toi tu es ma meilleure amie tu souvent etre celle qui veille sur moi si tu étais venu moi voir je t'aurais aider tu sais ce vase meme ci c'était spécial pour ran neechan moi je trouve trop moche que meme kogoro ojisan il est essayé de se débarrasser plusieurs la fois une fois que je suis sur que fais pour ran neechan devrais être plus beau que celui-ci car tu es une fille qui est doué dans l 'art deviens plus beau pas aussi beau que ton sourire je suis sur ne rien chanter à glace petit accident a rendu triste et pour cela elle pardonner je ne t 'Je ne serais pas à l'abri de mon amour je te promets toujours sur toi meme ci tu m'attirais de l'ennui alors arrête de pleure fais moi ton kawaii sourire qui fait voir tout le monde tu es une fille kawaii souriante_

 _ayumi: aligata conan kun je suis content tu sois pas en colère contre moi de te mentir_

 _moi: que tu es baka toi n'est pas toi qui dit la dernière fois des amis ne doit pas être la colère pour chose simple alors il peut juste s'excuser et dire que ce soit ressenti des amis et avoir honte d'assurer ces_ _bêtise_

 _ayumi 'pris un cadeau dans sa poche: t comme raison conan kun je dois pas avoir honte de faire de bêtise mais je voulais pas ennui pour toi alors j'ai fais ce petit cadeau pour toi conan kun je voulais te le donner quand je suis venu parler à ran neechan_

 _moi: pour moi ayumi chan tu es pas obligé_

 _ayumi: c'est ce que je peux mettre un petit cadeau à shiyuki conan kun_

 _moi: d'accord ayumi chan_

 _ayumi attacher un collier au cou de shiyuki: shiyuki c'est pour toi je fais ce collier pour toi pour tu sois chance et aider conan kun avoir plus de chance_

 _shiyuki câlin ayumi_

 _moi je regarde les cadeaux d'ayumi je suis sentir rougir en repensant au 3 ans je suis devenu ami avec elle j'ignore pourquoi j'observer ayumi jouer avec mon pokemon avec un sourire presque j'ai un souvenir une fille rencontrer il y a 14 appris sentir mieux elle avis_ _uer ensemble sur terrain de jeu pendant je suis dans mes souvenirs ayumi chan ma demander des trucs après 1 h sur parler ayumi ma jurer de rien dire sur place en échange je lui promis de toujours être aide quand elle. Veut plus sur les contacts de retour régulier pour raconter nos aventures salle de bains descendre rejoindre les autres tomoyuki devais nous surveillance 5 min après elle est sortis il revenu_

 _Moi: tomo tu es jaloux de mon club_

 _Tomoyuki: je suis pas jaloux tu as droit avoir des amis pour moi ce qui comptes tu es heureux avec de bons amis non traître avec toi demo tu va faire quoi maintenant il ton retrouver tu retourner a Tokyo avec eux_

 _Moi: non je vais rester avec toi et le club je suis pas prêt d'aller rencontrer ma famille puis je veux tenir ma promesse shiyuki participer au tournage du club je veux aussi agrandir mon équipe pokemon avoir plus que 3 pokemon_

 _Tomoyuki: ca veut dire tu_

 _Moi j'ai sourit un vrai sourire en rougissant caresser les Pokémon p oui je veux devenir plus fort pour moi être prêt à ce que salaud et retrouver définitivement une vie normale sans lui de mes cauchemar : oui je veux améliorer mes compétence artiste découvrir de nouveau métier aussi je veux retrouver une personne qui me concerne aussi trouver des réponses à mes questions qui se ressemblent machoc et évolie ma rappeler quelqu'un qui pareil qui soit toujours les amis et toujours m'assurer sur les autres voila pourquoi je veux être avec vous tous les joyeux aventurier evolie et machoc partez à la rencontre de vos amis et partenaires pour vivre ensemble aventure ensemble_

 _Evoli assit sauter dans mes bras ma lécher: evolie evolie_

 _Tomoyuki: evolie en dirais bien t'aime bien conan et toi macho tu pense quoi_

 _Machoc nous regarder puis moi fais point force force amicale: machoc machoc_

 _Tomoyuki ma remis leur pokeball: un match pokemon amicale double ca te dit afin découvrir leur attaque de tes nouveaux partenaire_

 _Moi je reçois les pokeball: OK mais plus tard avant je parler mon club_

 _Nastuki frapper:toc toc Conan kun tu es la_

 _Moi: hai tu peut entrer nastuki san_

 _Nastuki entrer me remet des sacs: ohayo conan kun voici ce que tu demander acheter et y aussi des achats pour shiyuki_

 _Moi: aligata namiko san_

 _Tomoyuki :namiko san dit aux autres clubs on se préparé voyage bientôt avec seigi_

 _Nastuki : Anthony mais sa jambe est encore_ _blesser_

 _Moi: ca ira bien ne serai pas mal je commence aussi m'ennuyer de rester meme endroit et puis faut je trouve de nouveau idées pour les scénario surtout trouver des idées cadeaux pour envoyer a okassa et ma famille dit les amis je voudrais faire un cadeau à une ami qui toujours m'offre de cadeau ça m'embête de rien lui offrir vous aurez pas une idée de cadeau_

 _namiko : pourquoi tu lui offrirai pas un cadeau du coeur ami comme de l'art ou fait avec tes main_

 _moi :euh demo namiko san comment dire je suis pas très douer pour être un manuel avec deux main gauche ni meme artiste mais je voudrais aire un beau cadeau qu'elle va aimer pas moche_

 _tomoyuki : alors essaye de lui trouver un ami pokemon qui serais un pokemon cadeau amitié_

 _moi: c'est quoi pokemon cadeau amitié_

 _namiko: c'est un pokemon mais tu l'attrape pour offrir comme ci c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire sauf que tu le fais pour dire à une personne tu es son ami pour al vie_

 _moi:attraper un Pokemon cadeau d'amitié soca je peut essayer shiyuki l'aime bien demo j'ai jamais fais ça avant je ne suis pas sur_

 _tomoyuki :et ça la le club et moi on interviens pour t'aider faire un beau cadeau d'amitié on va t'apprendre tout ce que on sait sur les pokemon tu peut compter sur nous et nos amis pokemon pour t'aider à capturer ton pokemon cadeau amitié_

 _namiko : capture de Pokemon tomoyuki kun il ah j'ai oublier au centre commercial à la boutique pokemon on est passé on à vu une pub qui dit y à un concours d'attrape pokemon après demain à une autre ville cette ville est connu pour sa recette spécial je me demandais si on peut aller en goûter pour les Pokemon si on_

 _tomoyuki: j'ai compris namiko san je suis d'accord pour on aille on profitera pour agrandir vos équipe avec de nouveau amis et goûter cette recette celebre est une bonne idée dit aux autre demain nous changeons_ _décor pour nous rendre au concours attrape pokemon mais dit pas devant les intrus_

 _namiko: OK aligata tomoyuki kun je retourne en cuisine avec amy rose chan on fait notre specialité pour les nouveau pokemon en fait il sont de quelle type les nouveau pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : un type normal , un type combat ,et un type feu_

 _namiko : ok compris elle sorti_

 _moi : ne tomoyuki il se passe quoi avec namiko san_

 _tomoyuki : hein pourquoi tu dis ça_

 _moi : depuis hier elle agis bizarre depuis elle à reçu son colis j'ai impression elle à pas l'air comme d'habitude_

 _tomoyuki : tu as raison je l'avais aussi remarquer je pense c'est son nichan qui la mis de cet état_

 _moi: alors namiko san à un nichan ni_

 _tomoyuki: oui son nichan est plus âgé quelle il vit à l'étranger namiko san dit il est très protecteur demo il est pas au courant que nami ko est avec nous_

 _moi : pourquoi ça c'est son nichan_

 _tomoyuki : c'est que namiko à envie de faire quel que chose de spécial de ce qj'ai compris son nichan est pas d'accord il pourrais empêcher namiko san de réaliser son rêve c'est pourquoi elle veut pas il apprend elle avec nous_

 _moi :tu la deja vu son nichan_

 _tomoyuki: non on à jamais vu mais une fois namiko appeler son frère ils son disputer sur quelque chose ami-rose ma dit namiko san après elle était très triste_

 _moi: soca demo si son nichan apprend elle fais parti de notre club il sera pas content_

 _tomoyuki: je pense que oui il ne sera pas heureux namiko san n'aime pas parler de lui elle appelle chaque semaine pour tromper son nichan namiko san est pas une fille bavarde qui parle d'elle ce que je sais amy rose qui me la dit pour je l'aide aider namiko san mais moi j'aime pas voir les filles triste ni colère et toi ta neechan elle est comment_

 _moi : ma neechan chotto comment tu sais ça je te l'es jamais dit_

 _tomoyuki : euh c'est que en fait l'autre jour je t'es entendu parler au téléphone tu parler à ton okassa tu parler de ta neechan ton okassa ta réprimander de vouloir être méchant avec elle_

 _moi : c'est vrai neechan m'énerve parfois okassa me réprimande de pas traiter neechan correctement mais je sais bien elle ma neechan_

 _tomoyuki: elle comment neechan elle plus jeune que toi_

 _moi p on peut dire ça officieusement version conan elle plus âgé : non neechan à 11 ans elle adore me commander ça m'enerve parfois_

 _tomoyuki: ben c'est nor_ _male les grand sont dictateur avec les petit moi c'est toruaki san qui m'enerve il est tout vouloir me commander d'un coté avoir un grand avec nous est bien car les autre grand n viens pas te embêter si il voit tu es pas tout seul toruaki san est super fort les autres grands ne m'embête pas_

 _moi : tu as raison avoir des aîné est bien en meme temps il sont énervant_

 _tomoyuki : ta neechan elle à un pokemon_

 _moi : neechan ignore j'ai mon pokemon mais je suis sur elle va vouloir prendre mon Pokemon pour jouer ces jeu_

 _tomoyuki : dans ce cas pourquoi pas lui offrir un pokemon cadeau pour ta neechan pour lui dire tu es son kawaii nichan meme petit tu veillerais sur elle_

 _moi :offrir neechan un pokemon cadeau oh bonne idée j'avais pas penser à ça si je donne à neechan son propre pokemon elle aura son pokemon à elle_

 _tomoyuki : ouais je descend prépare pour notre voyage tu v faire quoi maintenant_

 _moi : ben je vais parler au DJ ensuite je vais aussi prépare pour aller avec ton club à l'autre ville_

 _tomoyuki sourit :OK si ta besoin tu me reviens_

 _moi :aligata tomoyuki de m'aider aligata pour les pokemon tu ma donné_

 _tomoyuki ma embrasser sorti bestuni nous somme les meilleur amis c'est normal je t'aide je suis content tu aime tes pokemon cadeau_

 _moi je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit regarde mes nouveau pokeball caresse shiyuki l : ah ha shiyuki tu sais ben je comprend rien ce qui m'arrive pourquoi j'ai cet impression avec tomoyuki un étrange sentiment depuis la première fois je l'es rencontrer pourquoi je suis lui faire confiance pourtant je suis méfiant pour avoir des amis ça peut prendre des jours voir des semaine je ne comprend as pourquoi avec tomoyuki c'est différent_

 _tomoyuki rester derrière la porte entendu conan sourit : c'est bien tu me fais confiance moi je te fais confiance à 100 %_

 _toruaki : tomoyuki kun tu devrais lui dire_

 _tomoyuki regarde toruaki : oublis moi toruaki san tu te tait sur ça et puis pourquoi tu sla tu devais surveiller ces intrus_

 _toruaki: mes Pokemon les surveille ne on va vraiment faire demain avec eux dans les parage_

 _tomoyuki : oui j'ai un plan pour semer ceux la je vais chercher notre attout on partira et on le sèmera tu peut surveiller eux pour moi sois pas avec lui des traiter pendant je suis la bas_

 _toruaki: yucatta sois prudent va pas faire cascade dangereux comme ce matin_

 _toshiaki court :je sais je suis pas tout seul j'aimes pokemon avec moi je te laisse les règne pour veiller sur le club soit correct aligata toruaki san de ton aide_

 _toruaki : hai hai j'ai compris je géré pff pff je le sent pas cet histoire mille million dire je dois jouer baby setter avec ces enfants quelle mission fatiguant pour moi_

 _un peu plus tard je suis descendu j'ai parler au DJ et à heiji dans le jardin de la propriété_

 _ayumi assit à la table : conan kun pourquoi tu veut nous parler dans le jardin_

 _moi couché sur mon hamac: parce que je veut surveiller shiyuki mitte shiyuki joue avec ces amis_ _les pokemon pokemon_

 _ayumi : kawaii_

 _amy rose et namiko apporte des plateau conan kun voici pour toi et les Pokemon ton déjeuner_

 _moi : j'ai pas faim les fille demo aligata pour les Pokemon_

 _namiko servit du jus de baie : voici du jus 100 % fraîche et bon pour energie humain et pokemon conan kun boit ça avec tu sentira encore mieux ça va aider à guérir ta jambe_

 _moi :euh d'accord aligata namiko san aligata les fille de vouloir veiller sur moi_

 _les filles : bestuni conan kun_

 _amy-rose libère 4 Pokemon les amis: Olga flore roxy Éliane sortez tous venez vous amusez avec vos amis pokemon_

 _les 4 pokemon sorti : jolie flore eliatron coxy elmolga_

 _ayumi :sukke il sont kawaii vos pokemon_

 _misturiko: ayumi chan voici coxy pokemon coccinelle de type insecte et combat elmolga pokemon de type vol électrique jolie flore et eliatron de Pokemon de type plante_

 _amyrose nastuki ayumi : sukke misturiko kun tu en sais des chose sur les pokemon_

 _moi : alors la misturiko kun je suis pas surpris avec tes connaissance demo comment tu sais tout ça sur les Pokemon_

 _misturiko: à l'hôpital tu as dit on ta donner un œuf pokemon je suis rentré chez moi j'ai fais des recherche sur les pokemon oneechan ma dit elle connait une amie elle à des Pokemon elle pourrais m'aider à savoir tout sur les Pokemon l'amie de neechan ma envoyer des photo de pokemon 3 pokemon la était dans l'album photo de la mie de neechan_

 _moi : des photos de pokemon : parmi les photo est ce que tu sais si shiyuki est dans les photo de l'amie de ta neechan misturiko kun_

 _misturiko : eto elle ma envoyer quelque photos mais elle à dit l'autre jour elle va envoyer d'autre photo pour moi elle va faire des recherche sur shiyuki soca conan kun si tu demandais aux professeur aoki des renseignement sur shiyuki_

 _moi :hein professeur aoki c'est qui lui_

 _nastuki: ah aoki sensei il y à pas dit c'est sensei pokemon je savais bien je l'avais deja vu quelque part mais je me souvenais plus ou_

 _moi amyrose toruaki :sensei pokemon_

 _toruaki : nastuki chan tu connais ce sensei Pokemon_

 _nastuki: oui une fois je suis allé avec mes pokemon au centre pokemon j'ai rencontrer sensei aoki en fait il ma aider soigner un de mes pokemon il ma dit être sensei Pokemon sans lui je crois pas j'aurais pu sauver mon pokemon qui à été empoissonner par un pokemon poison_

 _moi p pokemon poison masaka je parle à ai san sur ce sujet : demo tu sais comment je peut le contacter nastuki san_

 _nastuki: oui il ma donné une carde il y à ces coordonné dessus je vais te le chercher tu pourras contacter aoki sensei demo misturiko kun pourquoi elle ta dit demander des information à aoki sensei_

 _misturiko :minami oneesan à dit que c'est une personne qui connais plein de chose sur les pokemon il peut peu être me renseigner sur les pokemon comme je suis de Tokyo il est la personne le plus proche de Tokyo pourrais aider à savoir plein de chose sur les pokemon_

 _nastuki: alors je vais trouver les coordonné pour toi conan kun_

 _moi p dans ce cas je le contacterais pour avoir des infos sur les pokemon : d'accord aligata nastuki san_

 _nastuki et amyrose reparti en cuisine_

 _moi:vous les amis comment avez trouver moi_

 _chikanory : heiji nichan nous aider et conduit à toi conan kun_

 _moi regarder heiji :hé heiji nichan pourquoi tu es la_

 _heiji: j'ai entendu ran chan appeler kazuha pour dire tu as disparu elle craint que tu soit enlever par une ennemi de son père j'ai foncer à Tokyo pour être sur que tu va bien rien ne t'arrive he que c'est t-il passé conan kun_

 _moi : j'en sais rien heiji nichan_

 _heiji : tu sais qui t'aurais kidnappe_

 _moi p ça me donne une idée: ben non je sais juste peu après ran parti travailler une personne sonné à l'agence je suis allé voir demo je suis arriver en bas il y avis personne j'ai penser il reparti il vu personne répondre on ma endormis par derrière je suis réveillé j'était pas l'agence demo j'ai entendu dire il vont demander rançon de beaucoup de 0 c'est tout ce que je sais_

 _heiji: soca je comprend pourquoi il on pas demander rançon tu t'es échappe n'est ce pas_

 _moi: j'en sais rien heiji nichan je me souviens pas de la suite_

 _chikanory :demo conan kun tu as toujours mémoire pourquoi tu ne sais rien de ton kidnapping_

 _moi : j'en sais rien parce que à mon réveil j'avais comme un trou noir comme ci quelqu'un effacer mes souvenir vu ce qui est impossible_

 _ai téléphone : impossible pratique mais en théorie cela est possible il se peut d'autre raison soit al cause de son trou noir_

 _moi fais mine de chercher :nani haibara san d'ou est ce que tu parle tu es pas avec les DJ_

 _ai : je suis chez le prof j'ai appeler ayumi chan pour savoir ou il sont ayumi chan ma dit tu es la_

 _toruaki: demo comment est ce possible en théorie de effacer souvenir de quelqu'un_

 _ai: parle drogue ou hypnose mais il existe d'autre moyen scientifique ou alors suite un traumatisme crânien il peu perdre mémoire_

 _misturiko :conan dit il on endormis par derrière à son réveil il était plus à l'agence ça veut dire il on déplacer conan kun alors il dormais_

 _heiji: méthode courant dans un kidnapping pour empêcher une victime de voir ou et comment il va être kidnapper il attaque souvent par derrière en surprise pour empêcher leur victime se défend ou s'échappe_

 _moi p aussi trop courant pour moi avec les ennemi de ojissan_

 _chikanori : haibara san dit tu crois que conan kun aurais pu être blessé par les kidnappeur pendant il dort_

 _haibara : dans le cas de conan kun rien est impossible avec les ennemie de moury san et les criminelle à chance d'attire_

 _moi vexé : la ferme haibara san_

 _ai : e toute façon c'est la vérité tu as autant de chance de croiser des criminelle qui hésiterons pas refaire disparaître sans personne s'en aperçois_

 _moi p tu fais vraiment flipper toi : dite les amis parlons d'autre chose vous voulez genta kun tu était chez ran neechan ce jour la je n'es pas réaliser sur le moment quand ran neechan ma parler de ça connaissons ta gourmandise tu as pris de la tarte et du gâteau de ran neechan avais préparer sans autorisation_

 _genta :hein uso j'ai rien fais de tel c'et ran neechan nous servit goûter_

 _moi :uso je le sais c'est toi qui à fais ça ran neechan avais prévenu plutôt dans la journée kogoro ojissan et moi de pas toucher au gâteau car il est spécial c'est pour quelqu'un qui lui avais demander ran neechan à vu on couper son gâteau elle à été très en colère kogoro ojissan était pas à l'agence de toute quand vous étiez arrivé ran neechan fessait rangement du bureau de kogoro ojissan après elle parti faire des achat avec sonoko san amuro nissan venu me apporte le déjeuné pour moi vous étiez la il à que toi qui peut faire ça à ran neechan_

 _genta me tien menacer : c'est pas moi tuas pas de preuve pour dire c'est moi conan kun_

 _shiyuki lancé une nouvelle attaque sur genta kun_

 _genta touché par l'attaque :itai qui à fais ça_

 _toruaki ris genta lui fais une prise art-martiaux : toi tu touche as à cona kun tu regrettera de le toucher avec tes main sale genta kun_

 _les enfants sauf genta : sukke_

 _toruaki : genta kun je te préviens levé ton poings sur conan kun ou un autre enfants plus petit que toi en taille ou en age tu aura à faire moi_

 _genta tenter parler les pokemon l'on fais taire et on ligoté genta kun_

 _toruaki :meddy fais taire ce garçon rosalie ligotage sur ce garçon_

 _meddytika roselia obéisse à leur dresseur :meddytica roselia_

 _moi p he bien il plaisante pas lui tomoyuki kun à raison avec lui il y à pas moyen les grand embête quelqu'un face à toruaki san: toruaki san_

 _toruaki ma regarder puis shiyuki :shiyuki semble maîtriser une nouvelle attaque conan kun_

 _moi surpris : hein alors c'est toi shiyuki qui fais ça tout l'heure_

 _shiyuki sauter sur mes genoux_

 _moi : ne toruaki san c'était quoi cette attaque sue shiyuki maîtrise_

 _toruaki : ça ressemble à l'attaque météore conan kun j'en suis as sur mais je suis sur c'est shiyuki qui lancé l'attaque sur ce garçon pour te proteger_

 _moi :hein alors shiyuki maîtrise une nouvelle attaque pour me protéger aligata ma shiyu_

 _ayumi : kawaii shiyuki chan tu veut protéger conan kun ton meilleur ami_

 _ai :edogawa kun tu reviens à tokyo quand_

 _moi : j'en sais rien surement vendredi prochain_

 _misturiko : hein mais c'est dans 3 jour_

 _chikanori :pourquoi dans 3 jours conan kun_

 _moi : parce que j'aimerais finir quelque chose profiter de mes vacance encore un peu_

 _ayumi :conan kun nous somme pas en vacance_

 _moi :ayumi chan jai pas droit utiliser mon eid je suis blessé je ne peut pas aller à l'école ça fais u peu pour moi des vacance_

 _ayumi :soca_

 _plus tard heiji ramener les dj à Tokyo je suis rester avec l'autre club celui de tomoyuki_

 _moi tomoyuki les amis parton maintenant de ici_

 _tomoyuki :quoi maintenant pourquoi ça_

 _moi :heiji nichan va revenir ici je le sais il à rien dit devant les enfants je sais il va revenir j'ai pas envie de voir débarque d'autre personne ici si vous plait parton maintenant avant il reviens_

 _amyrose :demo ou irons nous_

 _nastuki :et en plus le soleil va pas tarder se couche il va faire nuit après_

 _tomoyuki : dans ce cas je connais un endroit super ou on pourra passer la nuit demain première heure on partira pour notre destination ça te va conan_

 _moi : oui ça me va comme plan tomoyuki_

 _toruaki :alors prenons le nécessaire on va avoir besoin pour camper pour le voyage_

 _nastuki : dans ce cas je m'occupe des provision_

 _amyrose :moi des médicament pour soigner Pokemon et humain_

 _toruaki :moi je vais prendre du bois pour faire le feu_

 _tomoyuki parfait moi je m'occupe de prendre le reste pour faire camping il nous reste -3 h avant soleil coucher rendez vous dans 20 min soyons tous prêt à partir_

 _le club de tomoyuki : hai chef_

 _30 min Plus tard avec shiyuki j'ai rassemble quelque affaire puis avec les joyeux aventurier nous somme parti ensemble pour une nouvelle planque je me doute heij reviendra quand il reviendra il trouvera plus personne mais trouver_ _a une enveloppe ou je laisser un contenu particulier plus mes gadget de detective junior enfin une parti j'ai garder pour situation urgence j'ai aussi laissé une caméra caché lié à mon ordinateur l'heure du départ j'ai eu une surprise cool_

 _moi prêt à partir :ne les filles on y va je suis prêt shiyuki aussi est prête_

 _nastuki : nous aussi nous somme prête demo on doit attendre les garçon soit de retour_

 _moi :hein il sont pas ici_

 _amyrose :il sont allé chercher haya et flash_

 _moi :allé chercher haya et flash c'est qui ça_

 _tomoyuki qui viens arriver : haya et flash sont des partenaire de notre club viens avec moi conan je veut te montrer quelque chose les filles nous somme tous prêt à partir venez aussi_

 _les fille : d'accord tomoyuki kun_

 _devant l'entré de la résidence_

 _moi : ne tomoyuki il fraudais pas on part trop tard la nuit va tomber après_

 _tomoyuki : t"inquiète pas conan on sera à temps la ou va aller avec toruaki san on monter notre camps maintenant on venu vous chercher voici haya et flash nos fidèle partenaire qui va avec nous dans tout les aventure_

 _moi regarde voir 2 voiture pour enfants : hein des voiture comment vous avez eu ces voiture_

 _tomoyuki: c'est un cadeau noël de notre sponsor haya et flash est utile pour jouer dans les film comme super héro ou agent secret en plus notre sponsor à rajouter des option pour nous qui peut être utile meme en urgence voici flash ma voiture monte tu verra c'est cool de voyager avec flash pratique meme pour un blessé soit à l'aise pour voyager_

 _moi je regarde les fille elle sont allé avec toruaki dans la voiture haya puis je monte dans flash : demo pourquoi vous avez 2 voiture alors vous êtes 4_

 _tomoyuki au volant mis sa ceinture : ben c'est utile pour si on à des invités pour transporter nos pokemon et tout ce quo'n besoin comme le matériel de camping pour faire notre spectacle ou faire un film parlant de film j'ai parler à notre sponsor il est d'accord pour on fais un nouveau film avec nos pokemon d'ailleurs le dernier scénarios tu as fais il pense on devrais faire un film ou une série avec des épisode il est sur ça pourrais nous aider faire acteur pour la télé il ma demander de te dire de réfléchir à cette proposition au lieu de le faire pour un spectacle on pourrais en faire un film_

 _moi regarde le paysage défilé : faire un film de mon dernier scénario war je pensais pas mon scénario soit de ce niveau_

 _tomoyuki : notre sponsor dit tuas du talent un talent exceptionnel que tu pourrais faire un nom pour de super scénariste pour films série télévisé moi je suis d'accord avec lui tuas du talent hyper cool seul truc tu droit encore trouver ton style de scénario qui va avec toi et prendre confiance en ton talent_ _exceptionnel_

 _moi : je vois tu pense quoi de l'idée du sponsor_

 _tomoyuki ben je pense tu devrais envisager de viser faire scénario plus que spectacle de théâtre avec ton talent mais c'st toi seul qui décide moi je peut juste encourager à essayer de vivre plein de_ _rêve qui sait tu aura plus de chance que d'habitude_

 _moi p avoir plus de chance que d'habitude dans ma vie ça serais super cool : dans ce cas je veut bien essayer faire objectif scénario de film télévisé_

 _tomoyuki : ouais bonne idée fais de nouveau objectif pour réaliser tes rêve le plus fou avec ton talent d'imagination_

 _moi je ris : h_ _i hi hi réaliser mes rêve fou tu parle comme mon okassa elle dit tout temps des phrase de ce genre_

 _tomoyuki: dit tes parents et ta famille il te manque_

 _moi : j'en sais rien moi ben je crois que oui parfois il me manque_

 _tomoyuki : tu crois il te laisserons faire un voyage pokemon si tu leur demande_

 _moi :un voyage pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : oui un voyage pokemon tu voyage accompagné de tes pokemon tu visite partout chaque village ville voir le pays vivre plein de superbe aventure_

 _moi :je sais pas fraudais je leur demande pourquoi tu demande ça_

 _tomoyuki: ben l'autre jour je me suis battu avec une dresseuse pokemon elle voyage avec son pokemon elle à dit elle veut trouver un métier de ces rêve elle veut le faire avec son pokemon j'ai parler aux autre de ça les filles trouve c'est une bonne idée on pourrais voir plein de chose jolie kawaii toruaki san dit meme ci on fais un voyage pokemon on aura besoin de préparer car ce genre de voyage est très long à faire on devrais pas faire si on est pas prêt faire un tel voyage tu en pense quoi toi_

 _moi: ben que toruaki san à raison pour faire un projet de ce genre faut on se prépare otossa dit toujours voyager sans préparation est pas bonne idée mais en meme temps je pense un aventurier doit savoir s'adapter à tout sorte d'aventure meme les plus dangereux on doit s'adapter utiliser notre cerveau tu as envie de faire ce voyage pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : oui je pense on pourrais s'amuser encore plus on pourrais faire encore plus de truc cool et faire notre club devenir super cool connu pour nos spectacle les film on serais acteur actrice les plus cool_

 _moi p tomoyuki kun tu es un l'enfant le plus ambitieux j'ai croiser dans ma vie : tu as surement raison ça pourrais nous faire cool enfant connu dans tout le pays demo si on fais e voyage alors faut on soit prêt à faire ce long voyage Pokemon_

 _tomoyuki :ouais tu as raison conan le club va se préparer pour faire un long voyage pokemon_


	8. Chapter 8

**_chapitre 5_**

 _plus tard nous somme arrivé au campement ou va dormir ce soir car maintenant ma planque à été localisé par les DJ et mon meilleur am et rivale déduction heiji hattory les joyeux aventurier les pokemon moi on changer de planque pour ce soir on reste encore dans ce village mais demain dé l'aube on part pour une nouvelle ville ou va pour le concours d'attrape pokemon qu''il y aura ce samedi peut être on aura de nouveau pokemon dans l'équipe des joyeux aventurer d'ailleurs dans cette ville un hasard on va rencontre aoki sensei un sensei pokemon chercheur scientifique il va me confer une mission pour lui car il vu shiyuki il pense pour ce genre de mission il croit que je seras aller très loin pour cette mission tomoyuki et les autre aussi font parti de la mission pour aoki sensei on à donc tous accepter de faire cette mission il fais on est un peu ces assistant de recherche scientifique_ _Pokemon_ _donc on va aller vivre des aventure pour une fois je me sent excité de faire de tel chose demo il ne sera pas facile faire cette mission ca une obstacle dangereux qui eux s'emprenne aux pokemon nuis aux relation humain pokemon amis travailler pour aoki sensei est cool car je trouve un nouveau fournisseur de gadget cool . pour vivre cette aventure je choisit de faire un nouveau personnage toujours 8 ans mais une nouvelle denté concernant ma famille il semble aussi être sur mon dos faire recherche de moi je ne veut pas les affronter tout de suite je ne suis pas pet donc je veut jouer cache cache le plus longtemps possible donc je dos faire de fausse piste pour eux ce qui est inquiétant pour moi c'est comment faire pour tromper tossa il est très fort comme détective ça va pas être facile pour le mettre fausse piste il est cerveau_ _déduction._

 _tomoyuki conduit :conan nous arrivons à notre campement regarde sur la gauche_

 _moi coté passager regarde direction désigner impressionner :oh war c'est grand tente et très lumineux ça doit être lourd tout ça_

 _tomoyuki : en fait c'est une invention j'ai inventer_

 _moi :euh inventer mais tu à 8 ans_

 _tomoyuki rougis :je sais bien mais le truc j'aime bricoler parfois je fais des truc en bricolant tu va pas le dire à quelqu'un car il von prendre mes invention pour eux_

 _moi :je vais garder secret mais tu peut faire protéger tes droit d'inventeur contre les escroc_

 _tomoyuki :euuh comment tu la dit j'ai 8 ans et les adultes prend toujours les idées des enfants pour faire passer pour leur idée_

 _moi :ça je sais pas trop mais otossa dit meme un enfants à des droit de protéger ces idées il à droit soca je contractai mon parrain je lui demanderais comment fais ton pour protégée une idée l contre les voleur d'idée tu sais tomo lui aussi il adore bricoler parfois il invente des tas de truc il sera me conseiller sur comment fais je transmettrais ces conseil_

 _tomoyuki : vraiment tu fera ça pour moi conan_

 _moi : oui tpmo tu es mon ami tu_ _veille sur moi depuis on se connais tu à pas arrêté dire nous somme les meilleur ami tu m'aider beaucoup de chose alors moi aussi je doit t'aider tu crois en mon talent v et plus vu la tente de l'extérieur comme c'est fais il semble que tu as du talent de bricoleur plus que moi en bricolage je crois que mon meilleur ami tomo à raison faut croire en notre imagination_

 _tomoyuki sourit :tu as raison faut on croit à notre imagination tu vois l'extérieur mais attend de voir l'intérieur de la tente par contre c'est la première fois je l'utilise mon invention_

 _moi : pourquoi ça en dirais tu as l'habitude_

 _tomoyuki :je le fais il y à pas très longtemps il y à quelque semaine je les commencé puis comme tu as dit tu va camper avec ton club je pensais acheter une tente pour camper avec toi mais j'ai pas trouver de tente quand je voulais acheter il en avais plus alors j'ai fais ma tente puis ça donner cet tente lamais sauf je fais trop grande_

 _moi :ben elle est une tente un que version familial avec une tente de cette taille tu peut faire camping avec tes amis t'amuser encore plus_

 _tomoyuki: amy-rose à dit pareil elle à ajouter en dirais une tente modelé cirque je suis jamais aller dans un cirque mais cirque fais un spectacle la bas alors nous on pourrais faire nos spectacle comme un cirque tu en pense quoi_

 _moi :c'est une idée mais d'un coté je pense que tu devrais pas mettre ta tente public surtout si il est pas encore protégé ton invention puis un cirque les gens vont voir les animaux qui font des tour nous le spectacle vous faite c'est du théâtre pas sur que le public vienne pour voir le spectacle_

 _tomoyuki: mais on à comment de fan sur note site suffit on les préviens on ferai venir le public_

 _nastuki : demo conan kun raison un cirque paye pour voir c'est les animaux les gens viens voir faire des tour de_ _numéro_

 _amy-rose : si on rajoutais à notre club de nouveau spectacle_

 _tomoyuki : rajouter de nouveau spectacle excellente idée amy-rose moi :demo quelle genre de nouveau spectacle on peu faire_

 _amy-rose : l'autre jour avec mes pokemon on dansait ensemble au park plein de personne sont venu nous on regarder il avais l'air très content pourquoi on ferais pas pareil avec es pokemon on fais un spectacle ou en danse avec sourire_

 _nastuki: j'y pense une fois on vu un musicien qui chercher des amis pour former un groupe de musicien pokemon il à dit il rêve devenir un grand musicien pokemon il ferais plein de concert il deviendrais célébré si on fessait aussi des chant avec nos spectacle avec nos amis pokemon_

 _tomoyuki :chanter danser jouer de la musique dans le spectacle avec les pokemon j'avais pas penser à ça_

 _toruaki : en fait tout ça ressemble à une comédie musicale pokemon votre idée les filles_

 _tomoyuki : comédie musicale c'est quoi ça toruaki san_

 _toruaki :une comédie musicale est un spectacle que tu donne mais au lieu de jouer seulement du théâtre tu chante tu danse ut joue de la musique avec un instrument en meme temps pour le public_

 _tomoyuki :war cool alors on va faire comme spectacle une comédie musicale avec les pokemon euh c'est quoi un instrument_

 _toruaki les filles moi goutter_

 _moi p c'est bizarre tomoyuki est un garçon intelligent ambitieux mais quelque chose m'intrigue sur ces connaissance il à 8 ans devrais savoir un minimum de chose pourtant c'est pas le cas qu'est qui me dérange chez tomoyuki_

 _amy-rose :tomoyuki tu sais un instrument c'est comme le dresseur tu as combattu l'autre fois il avis un tambour il frappais dessus pokemon savait le rythme comme si il dansais ou comme moi je joue de la flûte_

 _nastuki: ou moi quand je joue du cha-cha ou toruaki san qui joue de sa guitare c'est un instrument ne conan kun tu sais jouer de la musique avec un instrument_

 _moi : euh à l'école on joue de la flûte ,ou du xylophone du cha-cha demo chez moi okassa m'apprend jouer du piano je fais un peu de violon avec mon cousin_

 _nastuki: tomoyuki tu as deja jouer d'un instrument_

 _tomoyuki: euh non je n'es jamais jouer d'instrument dans ma vie mais pour notre spectacle je veut faire avec vous il semble il y à beaucoup d'instrument à jouer_

 _toruaki: non si tu veut pour le spectacle choisit un instrument tu aime bien tu es à l'aise pour en jouer pour le spectacle_

 _tomoyuki: demo toruaki san comment je fais pour savoir quelle instrument je suis à l'aise pour faire un spectacle_

 _moi : peut être faut tu les test tous pour savoir si tu aime ou pas l'instrument_

 _toruaki : un dresseur pokemon ma dit un jour il connais une personne qui apprend aux dresseur à jouer de la musique avec rythme pokemon il aurais tout les instrument on trouvera allons le voir il pourrais t'aider trouver ton instrument idéal pour toi tu pourra apprendre en jouer pour faire un numéro avec tes pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : d'accord allons voir cet personne je veut apprendre faire un instrument dit vous c'est qui votre instrument préféré le amis_

 _nastuki: moi c'est de la batterie je rêve un jour de jouer de la batterie_

 _amy-rose :moi c'est l'accord ne muse je rêve un jour apprendre à faire_

 _toruaki: ben moi c'est la guitare je sais deja en jouer j'ai appris à faire par mon père quand il était vivant_

 _tomoyuki: et toi conan_

 _conan p c'est évident le violon est mon prefere merde okassa à raison e dois pas donner trop préférence de shinichi à Conan deja ran me soupçonne d'etre shinichi : euh ben je ne sais pas moi ce que je sais faire c'est l'école ou okassa qui veut j'apprend faire de développer mes compétence artistique_

 _tomoyuki ; dans ce cas tu dois faire le test pour trouver ton instrument préfère comme ça tu pourra jouer au spectacle celui que tu prefere_

 _moi :d'accord je vais faire aussi le test pour trouver l'instrument_

 _amy-rose: parlant de spectacle tomoyuki :on va faire quoi pour le prochain je t'es entendu dire à notre sponsor on prépare un spectacle_

 _tomoyuki ya je lui dit ça parce que il trouve que ça fais un moment je lui pas dit sur nos projet alors j'ai dit pour gagner du temps_

 _nastuki : si on préparait un spectacle avec nos pokemon cette fois ci comme ça il habituons aussi à faire apparition devant un public_

 _tomoyuki :pourquoi d'accord c'est une bonne idée mais on peut pas faire du théâtre avec eux_

 _amy-rose : non on peut faire un numéros de danse_

 _nastuki :ou alors faire comme un concours ou salon pokemon on present un numéro ou nos pokemon se met en valeur avec leur attaque il leur habilité leur agilité mettre leur beauté leur grâce en valeur les rendra encore plus beau puis on fait une finale commune qui serais rendre extra cool_

 _moi : version cirque pokemon ce que tu dit nastuki san_

 _tomoyuki réfléchi un instant: soca j'i trouver on faire un cirque pokemon chacun prépare un tour avec un ou plusieurs numéro mais avec votre idée les fille on dansera en plus fera faire comme un concours pokemon ou nos Pokemon doit se mettre en beauté leur valeur devant un public vous êtes dac les amis_

 _amy-rose : pour chef_

 _nastuki: pour moi aussi chef_

 _toruaki : d'accord pour moi ça me va_

 _moi p les enfants manque jamais d'idée en dirais bien je suis pas comme eux : pour moi je suis d'accord_

 _tomoyuki: yosh alors notre nouveau spectacle sera un cirque pokemon chacun prépare un ou deux numéros avec ces Pokemon et on s'entraînera ensemble pour faire la finale avant en va tous demain prendre direction ou aura lieu le concours attrape pokemon pour attraper des pokemon_

 _les filles toruaki et moi :hai chef_

 _quelque heure plus tard on remballé le camps pris départ pour nouvelle ville dé le premier rayon du soleil levé avec haya et flash qui nous on fais gagné des kilometre que si on aurais été à pied on aurais de 2 jours de voyage au minimum nous somme arrivé dans la ville autour de 14 h 45 on installé le campement prêt de la rivière les filles sont allé allé au combini prévoir des ingrediens pour faire repas pour les jours à venir tomoyuki et toruaki kun allé chercher du bois moi je suis resté au campement surveillance du camps avec mes pokemon et quelque pokemon de mes amis qui on mission de veiller sur moi par leur dresseur surtout avec ces fichu béquille je suis coincé j'aimerais bien retrouver mon pied ben en attendant retour des autre tomoyuki ma conseillé de engrainer mes pokemon soit faire un tour ou combat le problème ça je ne sais as du tout faire je connais moins leur attaque meme moment heiji est revenu avec ai et le prof à ma dernière planque mes parents aussi semble être la à ma recherche_

 _l'ancienne planque de conan_

 _ai: heiji san tu es sur c'est ici kudou kun est la_

 _heiji :oui j'en suis sur l'emmetteur j'ai placer sur ce fauteuil est encore la avec la grandeur de cette propriété il pu faire une planque dans l'un des 4 étage_

 _ai : donc on doit fouiller ce château pour trouer kudou kun demo pourquoi tu as pas mis sur kudou directement l'emmetteur_

 _heiji :j'ai pas pu l'approcher un de enfants avec qui traîné me surveillait non stop avec méfiance il à mis deux pokemon pour garde du corps kudou 'aurais trouvé tout de suite je ne voulais pas prendre risque il voit l'emmeteur ce qui est sur il y à des pièges dans tout la propriété alors sois prudente ai chan_

 _ai monter dans un étage :OK je vais voir à l'étage si kudou kun_

 _agasa entrer avec son invention: alors heiji kun tu as trouver shinichi kun_

 _heiji :prof je pense il dois se planquer dans l'une de ces 4 étage on le trouvera on lui parlera c'est quoi ce bidule prof_

 _agasa :un ampificateur d'émetteur avec ceci je vais pouvoir amplifier la zone de son emmetteur de son badge tes lunette pourrons être aussi synchroniser avec son emmeteur de son badge ou son portable_

 _heiji: OK je vais commencer recherche biper moi si vous êtes prêt prof_

 _agasa prépare son invention : bien sur heiji kun_

 _45 min plus tard après fouille de toute la propriété papa et maman rejoint heiji ai et le prof_

 _agasa : heiji kun aichan vous avez vu conan kun_

 _ai : je pense il c'est barrer il ne veut pas on le retrouve_

 _heiji montrer une enveloppe :prof les DJ et moi la vu hier ici mais il à compris on la mis à jour il c'est tirer aussitôt demo j''ai trouver ceci à mon nom avec des gadget il à mis à l'intérieur_

 _agasa :ce qui veut dire shinichi va bien mais il est plus la_

 _ai :prof ayumi chan ma dit elle à parler à conan kun il lui à dit il en marre de faire disputer sans arret il pense il es trop malchance_

 _heiji :demo je ne comprend pas pourquoi il à pas donner nouvelle à ran chan_

 _agasa : ran chan et shinichi kun on peu se disputer_

 _ai : shigayo ayumi chan dit conan kun à dit ran san la disputer pour des truc mais ran chan aurais pas voulu l'écouter_

 _heiji : hein c'est pour cela il sera frustré il est fâché avec elle_

 _yusako: tu fais erreur heiji kun_

 _heiji ai surpris : kudou san_

 _agasa :yusako kun yukiko chan que faite vous ici_

 _yusako : c'est moi qui devrais vous demander que faite vous chez moi avec heiji kun et ai chan_

 _ai et heiji surpris : hein chez vous kudou san_

 _agasa : chez toi yusako kun je comprend pas_

 _yukiko : prof ceci est une de nos maison secondaire cette maison est l'héritage de yusako on en viens presque jamais dans cette maison_

 _heiji: yusako san dite comment vous avez fais pour savoir nous somme ici_

 _yusako: froncer sourcil l'un de vous avez déclenché une alarme silencieuse qui à activité la sécurité_

 _heiji chuchote: l'enfoiré il à fais exprès_

 _yukiko :heiji qu'i il_

 _heiji : euh bestuni yukiko sensei je pensais juste_

 _ai : yukiko san yusako san pourquoi votre fils et les enfants on pas declanché plutôt l'alarme silencieuse_

 _yusako :la sécurité ne tiens pas compte des enfants et des animaux étant donné c'est une résidence pour famille avec enfants_

 _yukiko: notre fils et les enfants est ce que vous avez trouvé shinchan prof yusako :la sécurité ne tiens pas compte des enfants étant donné c'est uil semble avoir être ici quelque jours ne résidence pour famille avec enfants_

 _agasa : en fait je pense que shinichi kun il semble avoir être ici quelque jours jusque à hier_

 _yusako: hier_

 _ai :heiji san et les dj sont venu hier il lui on parlé_

 _yusako :_ _mais_

 _heiji: je suis reparti raccompagné les enfants chez eux je suis venu ici aujourd'hui avec ai chan et le prof il mon demander de venir avec moi sauf conan kun est plus la_

 _yukiko : oh mon dieu mais alors ça signifie shinichi connais yusa chéri faut on aille voir les autres_

 _yusako réfléchi p petit malin tu venu te planquer la ou je ne serais pas te soupçonner mais je vais pas te laisser faire :ai chan tu as dit shin était avec des enfants ici_

 _ai : oui kudou san c'est que j'i compris des DJ dire_

 _yusako :combien sont'-il avec shinichi_

 _heiji : il sont 4 et plein de pokemon_

 _ai :pokemon socca je sais il est avec l'autre garçon celui il rencontrer à l'hôpital_

 _heiji parle à ai voix basse :de quoi tu parle ai chan_

 _ai voix basse : quelque jour avant sa disparition conan kun c'est bléssé le pied en marchant sur du verre il à dit avoir nettoyer aller bien sauf il à été en cours il fais sport il à fais une mauvaise chute qui provoquer une entorse son sensei la découvert à l'heure de la cantine il emmener edogawa kun à l'hôpital ou il est resté 3 jours ou miyake sensei fais vérifier sa santé puis il sorti revenir chez ran 2 jours plus tard il disparu d'ou tout le monde pense il à été kidnappé moury san était censé le garder pendant ran chan travaille son travaille ce soir la demo les DJ sont allé lui rendre visite dans la journée le lendemain ran rentrer chez elle avec ayumi chan constater conan kun avais disparu sa chambre vide_

 _heiji voix basse : donc pour résumé il à disparu sachant kogoro ojissan est de corvée baby-sitting la nuit mais comme d'hab il est seul ran chan travaillais à son retour conan kun est plus à l'appartement donc je conclu il à du se passer quelque chose entre le moment les DJ parti chez eux avant ran chan travaille laissons conan kun en charge de son père mais on sait tous il est comme pas fiable il laisse toujours conan sans surveillance pour boire et allé jouer jeu_

 _yukiko entendu ai et heiji parler voix basse : nani heiji kun tu entrain dire que moury kun laisse shinichi sans surveillance pour allé boire et jouer jeu sachant conan seul à la maison sans personne surveillance_

 _heij goutte p yabbe il on entendu :euh ces pas ce que je voulais dire yukiko sensei c'est juste_

 _yusako :ne te fatigue pas heiji kun à chercher une excuse de tout façon on à deja prévue que shinichi ne va pas revenir chez ran chan prof l'opération disparition de shinichi à deja commencé_

 _agasa: serais ce_

 _yusako :oui j'ai commencé l'opération de que j'ai entendu shinichi à disparu de chez moury kun_

 _yukiko : yusako ya pas dit tu soupçon moury kun_

 _yusako : pourquoi tu dis ça yuki_

 _yukiko : note tu as pris le ton de ton coté détective puis conan ma dit il pense que tu as des soupçon sur kogoro tu lui poser des question bizarre il à dit ut es jaloux de kogoro_

 _yusako : ss n'importe quoi j'ai rien à être jaloux de cet idiot c'est vrai j'ai commencer avoir soupçon sur moury mais uniquement à cause de certaine rumeur j'ai entendu parler un de mes client dit avoir vu moury et conan la façon moury traiter conan pas correctement j'ai poser des question à shinichi pour être sur il est pas en danger avec moury kun mais il nie cependant j'ai marre mon fils sert d'appât pour atteindre cet idiot de moury kun je le soupçonnais depuis un certain temps de dépasser limite mais ce je viens j'ai la preuve que moury kun est dangereux pour notre fils ran chan est à l'université elle à sa propre vie son père n'est pas apte faire son travail correctement pour la sécurité de shinichi il déménage de chez ran définitif_

 _heiji p ho ho kudou kun tu a avoir un mauvais quart d'heure avec lui_

 _ai p kudou kun tu es dans un sale_ _pétrin_

 _conan au campement : atchoum encore ça sent que quelqu'un parler de moi et ces frisson j'ai en ce moment est mauvais signe pour moi otossa est à ma recherche_

 _heiji : yusako san vous aller faire quoi maintenant vous avez il était ici depuis un moment_

 _yusako : les dj et toi vous l'avez obliger changer de stratégie il va pas aller dans un endroit qui fera lien avec la famille_

 _yukiko :hein je pensais shinchan ira dans une nouvelle resistence de la famille_

 _yusako : il aurais pu mais il nous fuit les DJ et heiji kun on découvert une de nos résidence secondaire shin est pas idiot il se doute bien on ira chercher de tout les résidence secondaire on à et il est pas seul il traîne avec les enfants shin sait sa vie est un grand danger si il est surveiller par m.i.b il découvre une résidence secondaire c'est dangereux_

 _au camp:_

 _moi je regarde l'ordinateur:j y crois pas heiji tu emmené mes parents ici dans ce cas je suis faire cette_ _stratégie_

 _mon portable sonné :tullt tuuuullt tulltt_

 _moi je regarde le numéro:i qui peut bien m'appeler ce numéro moshi moshi qui vous_ _êtes_

 _mon portable bruit de respiration puis raccroche: bip bip bip_

 _moi je regarde mon portable :numéros inconnu_

 _hamayo : conan kun viens nous rejoindre ne reste pas tout seul_

 _namika: c'et vrai meme shiyuki s'amuse avec nos pokemon_

 _moi je range mes affaire sorti de la tente : j'arrive hamayo san les amis ça vous dérangerais de pas m'appeler conan_

 _hikari :pourquoi ça conan kun c'est ton prenom_

 _moi :si conan c'est mon prenom mais j'ai comme un mal à l'aise si je n_ _e_ _veut pas il me trouve on découvre je suis conan_

 _tomoyuki sur son ordinateur : si tu veut on peut te trouver une identité de couverture pour faire le voyage avec nous tu sera moins mal à l'aise tu en pense quoi conan_

 _moi: ben je veut bien essayer mai comment_

 _namika: tu veut t'appeler comment conan kun_

 _moi : en je ne sais pas j'ai pas d'idée vous pouvez peu être m'aidez_

 _namika : si tu choisit un prenom avec la nature_

 _hamayo :ou avec la saison_

 _hikari : tu peut meme en inventer si tu veut_

 _tomoyuki : si tu prenais un prenom au hasard comme tu fais pour écrire le scénario_

 _moi : ben oui pourquoi pas essayer peut être trouver un prenom qui fais tout ce vous avez dit en faite vous faite quoi les fille_

 _namika: on prépare une affiche pour distribuer pour voir le spectacle on va faire_

 _mo tomoyuki : quel spectacle on pas de spectacle prévu_

 _hamayo : namika san et moi on prépare un petit spectacle avec les pokemon pour faire de l'argent pour un projet pour nous sera utile_

 _hikari : vu vous avez rien dit à nous ça sent le truc de filles_

 _namika : en fait vous à rien dit parce que on pense ça va pas vous intéresser vous le garçon_

 _moi :pourquoi vous allez faire de truc comme shopping_

 _ham_ _a_ _yo : non on veut juste participer à un concours de danse il y un super prix qui et super cool_

 _tomoyuki : dit ou plu sur votre concour de danes les filles_

 _namika donne une feuille : ben voila sur internet on vu l'autre jour cet annonce et on appris c'est passé à la télé avec hamayo chan comme on adore danser on c'est dit on va tenter notre chance_

 _hamayo : on doit être un groupe on doit présenter 3 danse les meilleur danseur serons qualifié pour la finale si on gagne_

 _namika et hamayo :pourra danser avec hidan katanaka san il est super kawaii en pourra tourner dans son clip comme on gagnera aussi de place pour aller à on concert obtenir un droit de rentre dans les coulisses pour lui demander un autographe kawaii hidan san_

 _les garçon goutté : hein_

 _moi : ale c'est pas hidan katakana san le chanteur du groupe harmonya blue_

 _les filles : tu le connais conan kun_

 _hikari : hein conan kun c'est un groupe pour fille tu écoute ça_

 _moi: euh non je n'e écoute pas mais ma neechan est une super fan de ce groupe demo que meme avec ran neechan on à vu une chanteuse de ce groupe il y 2 ans environs_

 _le fille_ _joue rouge devant moi avec yeux brillant_ _: sérieux tu as rencontré le harmonya blue pour de vrai conan kun_

 _hamayo : tu as rencontré hidan san alors comment il est_

 _namika me montre un pochette cd : et ce que il kawaii comme sur ce cd_

 _moi goutte : euh pas vraiment j'ai juste rencontré une chanteuse du groupe elle venu engager kogoro ojisan pour une enquete à cet époque demo il avais pas ce chanteur que vous parler c'est neechan qui ma dit il on un chanteur qui 'appelle comme ça_

 _tomoyuki !: ah je me souviens sur le magazine New star sound il on parler de ce groupe il parais il avais une chanteuse à la place du chanteur mais elle à eu un grave accident à du quitter le groupe pour de raison médicale il parais il avais un concert prévu il on fait des audition pour trouver un remplaçant pour la chanteuse afin de pas annuler la_ _tourné du groupe_

 _hamayo : c'est meme comme ça il on trouvé hidan san Conan kun est trop cool il rencontré une des chanteuse du groupe_

 _namika : tu as trop de chance conan kun tu as rencontré de tas super star comme yoko san les two mix san hideyo san nahoki san_

 _tomoyuki: tiens c'est vrai con_ _a_ _n tu as rencontré plein de super cool personne comme kids sama l'auteur de detective samounji san meme le King des catch tu as rencontré toi tu es super chance de voir le super star_

 _hik_ _a_ _ri : j'ai une idée conan kun si tu prenais un prenom qui à rapport avec la chance comme cela tu sera plus jamais malchance_

 _moi : tu crois vraiment ça me fera plus malchance hikari an_

 _tomoyuki : il à pas tord non plus toi tu es chance de voir des super star de un autre coté tu as parfois malchance tu as dit il t'arrive que de galère ça peut marcher on si on essaye_

 _hamayo :puis ça sera mignon comme prenom pour toi un prenom avec rapport de chance_

 _namika : en plus tu plutôt cool pour avoir eu autant de chance de voir les super star de près leur parler c'est incroyable comme chance si tu as quitter Tokyo c'est p_ _a_ _rce que tu as trouvé trop de malchance sur un temps si tu prend un prénom avec chance dedans tu sera encore plus chance peu être meme que tu augmentera 3 fois plus qu'avant ta chance quand tu es jour de chance_

 _moi je réfléchis un moment : ben pourquoi pas essayé_

 _plus tard j'ai regarder de tas liste de prénom de plusieurs langue le choix et dur j'ai découvert le prénom de mon okassa yukiko signifie enfant des neige d'ailleurs okassa et né en fin de saison hiver début du printemps je crois grand mère à baptisé ce prénom surement en fonction de l'heure il devais avoir de la neige ou hiroshi comme agasa son prénom signifie généreux franc je comprend pourquoi il est bavard alors avec les autres j'ai écrit tout les prénom qui me plait sur du papier puis sur l'idée de tomoyuki kun j'ai tiré au sors un prenom résultat Noriyoshi je crois c'est un des prénom qui à été mixé par des prenom par les autres nori signifie loi règle ce qui correspond assez un peu ce que je suis yoshi signifie chance les autre on tous l'air de pensé ça portera + de chance si mon prénom au moins signification de chance dans mon prénom pour cette aventure j'ai hésité mais c'est vrai que ces dernier temps j'ai pas été très chance je ne suis pas du genre superstitieux mais si je peut retrouver un plus de chanc_ _e_ _ça serais cool en meme temps ça ne peut pas forcement marcher ben j'ai plus rien à perdre qui sait peut être il m'aiderais être chance contre mon combat contre l'organisation en attendant je vais à la conquête de rêve avec le mon nouveaux club et mes 3 Pokemon shiyuki evoli machoc_

 _plu tard ans la nuit tous dort sous la tente surmoi j'ai perdu sommeil avec un cauchemar je suis sorti marcher ou réfléchir voir les 2 puis j'ai perdu notion du temps en me laissant prête mes pense que je suis éloigné du camp ou nous somme installer le pi le brouillard semble e levé ça me rassure pas impossible d'oir une puis je me suis retrouver devant une grande maison dans la foret peine visible dans le brouillard j'ai hésité de vérifier je suis approchez de la maison pour être sur 'est une vrai maison pas une illusion à peine j'ai touché la porte entré elle c' est grandet ouverte les lumière c'est allumé sans meme 'i touché interrupteur brrr le vent glacé me fais froid le brouillard aussi épais autour e moi une grande maison de ce genre a l'air dans un état comme ci c'est abandonné bizarrement j'i impression d'etre devant un maison hanté eutetrevue c'est vrai j'entre ou pas puis j'ai froid dehors avec ce brouillard je rentre avec prudence à peine entré j'observe autour de moi j'entend la porte fermé j'ai vérifie elle est verrouillé je_ _dégluti ok je suis coincer ici dans cette maison tout seul tant que je suis coincé voyons ou je me suis fourré encore comme pétrin je commence visiter la maison en essayant d'appeler j'ai comme perdu ma voix je sursaute quelque chose toucher mon épaule dans un couloir du red chaussé mais rien autour de moi j'avance prudent quelque chose ma encore touché le cou je tourne sur moi pour identifier cette chose rien j'avance encore j'ouvre une porte pas très fermé la comme des yeux apparu dans le noir pétrifié je me suis mis à crié aussi fort que je peut mon coeur s'emballe je course pour me sauvé comme ci je suis poursuivit par un animal je trébuche j'entend de bruit effrayant en dirais des pas je secoue la tete pour me calmer il y à forcement une explication je me dit moi meme quand je vois un truc rapide passer devant moi qui va vers un autre couloir j'ai essayé de suivre pour oiis sil 'est quelqu'un qui pourrais m'aider rien j'entend du bruit l'étage je monte prudent quelque chose touche mon bras mais rien puis quelque chose touche mon autre épaule rien de plus il fais noir j'avance je ne sais pas o puis des yeux brillant apparu de seul coup je me suis mis à courir puis je chute en me cognant sur quelque chose je me suis mis ko tout seul du moins je pense la dernière chose je sais j'ouvre les yeux le jour est levé et surpris je suis sur un canapé dans un salon mes pokemon et mes amis était la_

 _tomoyuki qui surveille mon réveillé : yucatta tu va bien noriyoshi_

 _moi je me réveille :main sur ma tete douloureuse: yuki shiyuki les amis je rêve_

 _shiyuki evoli machoc sauté sur moi : machoc evoli_

 _moi je serre mes amis pokemon contre moi : yucatta les ais vous êtes OK demo yuki les amis je crois j'i fais étrange rêve ou je visite une maison hanté je suis poursuivit par quelque chose qui cherche me dévore_

 _tomoyuki : ça c'est pas un rêve ce que tu dit ça ressemble plus à un cauchemar_

 _namiko : demo noriyoshi kun tu sais je pense pas tu sois vraiment rêvé c'et vraiment ce qui est arrivé_

 _moi : nani je suis fais dévoré je suis mort vous aussi_

 _amy rose : euh noriyoshi kun tu es vivant on veut te dire tu es plus au campement tu vraiment dans une maison abandonné au décor de maison hanté_

 _toruaki : noriyoshi kun comment est tu arrivé ici_

 _moi je me rappelle : euh je crois je me suis réveille après un cauchemar je marchais dans le campement_

 _namiko: je pense plutôt tu as marché autour du campement noriyoshi kun_

 _moi :autour pourquoi je ferais ça_

 _amy -rose : j'ai remarquer tu fais ça tout temps la nuit tu te réveiller tu marche une fois on t'appeler tu avais pas l'air de nous entendre toruaki san dit tu à l'air de te perdre de tes pensée puis parfois tu distruc_

 _moi : euh sona_

 _tomoyuki : bref aconte apres amrche tu as fais quoi noriyoshi_

 _moi : ben j'ai senti un froid me traverse le corps suis je constate le brouillard c'est levé v puis dans l'épais brouillard j'i u uneforme demaison jeoulaisovir si c'est illusion j'ai à peine touché la porteque grande ouverte la lumiére du couloir sans meme j'ia touché l'intéeruupetur autour e o que brouillard je susi rentre prudement ensutie j'ai entenu la porte fermé je oualis ouvrir c'était érouillé je rois je cherchasi de l'aide en isitan tla maison ans un autre couloir j'i esnetion quelqun me touchepourm'appeller quand j'i regarder ily à avais personne je continue d'avancer puis une prote mal fermé alosr je suis allé pour voir si je trouequelqundes yeu brillant rouge apparu deantmoije me susis aué après un truc rapide passé j'ai suivit pour epori detoruve rla sorti à l'étage il y avais du bruit je suis monté à l'escalier encore cete senationd'etre touchepar quelqun mais personne puis au couloir des yeux apapru devant moi apres c'est néantn jeme suis réveillé ici ous ete tous la en faite vous faite quoi ici les amis_

 _tomoyuki :shiyuki c'estreveillé c'et is à courir bulbizarre al vu nous à reveillé on la suiitnos pokemnnous onaidéte rerouver_

 _amy rose : onta retrouvé par terre devantune armoire onest enu attendre ici tu te reveillle_

 _moi : dmeo j e me rappelle pas de m'ettre endormis à nouveauje me rappllele aps d'aoir vu armoire_

 _toruaki: je coris tuas stressé tu as pedu conanisance aprce que tu as tres peur sachant tu es seul dans une si grand eamison avec un teldecor en pleine nuit à stimuler ta peur_

 _moi chuchote pourtamonclub ditej suis plus courageux que eux jecomprendpas_

 _namiko : noryoshi écu une aventure effrayante hier soir si on rtournai au cmpeemen pour prendre un bon repas_

 _amy rose dmeo moi auis j'i vu quelque chose à notre arrié il était rapide j'ai pas vu quoii_

 _tomoyuki reflechis souit : oc aj'i compris la maison est aps ahat épar de fantome mais apr de spoemon c'esst uenamison pokemon hanté_

 _moi les fille toruaki :maisosn poekmonhanté_

 _tomoyuki: oui un jour j'i rencontré un dresuer poekmon il avais nocatli il à dit il aais un evolie qui à évoluer en noctali comme toinoriyoshi il est venu dans uen maisonmysterieurs epour 'abriter de la pluiedes rage pendanton voyage au début ça fais peur après il compris que 'ests eulemen un pokemon farceur qui s'amuse faire peur aux gens maispas tous meha il sont joueur pokemond etype jouer ilmadit que les pokemon type joueur eiste aps jouer est plus la personnalité d certain pokemon laplus aprt dutemps il sont seul il avais un dressuer qui mort au ieu de profiter dde leur liberté l reste dans la maison de leur dresseur un endroit comme celui ci ap toujours frèéquenté il fais des blague apour s'amuser il sonaps mecha juste ennuyé par al solitude étant donné il on plus dresseur il font leur territoire elai ion connu leur dressuer ou il onvu pour la dernière fois je pari c'est un pokemon qui s'enfuit fais des petites farce pour te aire peur il doit pas etre_ _méchant_

 _moi :demo pourquoi tu crois il est gentille_

 _tomoyuki : plus tot j'i visité la amison à mon tour mai j'i filmé aprtou certain epiece sont pousisereux plus que d'autre d'autre non pusi à uen piece j'ia eu ompression d'etre observer bulbizarre semble avaoir été attentif puis un moment bulbizarre et moi fus separé un instantn j'i touvé bulbizarre mngé une baie bulitufias quio tout eul il arretais ap regarder autour comme ci il cherche quelque chose nous somme dans une foret il y palein depokemon sauvage dans les environs si c'est amison est la c'estq ui il y à eu des habitan un moment puis elel fus abandonné je pari pour l'hiver les pokemon sauvage viens serfugir ici peutre meme jouer avec le pokemon qui habite ici si vraiment il était mechant je ne pense pas il aurais mis une couverture sur toi_

 _moi :iuen couerture_

 _amy rose : celle que tua s s ur toi_

 _moi je meregard ::ale anthony j'avais aps vu j'i cette couverture_

 _namiko : le apuvre uen grnade amsion come ça sons ancien dresseur il doit avoir faim être traite sans visiteur_

 _amy rose : alors si on lui fesait un repas pour devenir son ami_

 _tomoyuki:ecelelnete idée amy rose han ça me donen une idée noriyoshi et moi on va rechercher le pokemon qui habite ici pour faire sa connaissance on a fire reprage comem ça on pourra faire notre prochain film ici avec le pokemon qui habite iici on pourra lui laisser un souvenir cadeau amitié vous les fille si vous allée préparé les spécialité de notre club pour faire un festin pour le pokemon voit nous somme ces amis il se montrera pour on soit amis avec lui_

 _les filles : d'accord chef_

 _tomoyuki :: nori toi tu pourrais essayé de t'inspire du décor pour écrire un nouveau scénario pour on puisse faire notre film aventure mystère pokemon 1 er épisode pour le club_

 _moi : euh OK tomo je vais essayé si il est vraiment un gentille pokemon j'aimerais bien rencontrer pour voir à quoi il ressemble ce Pokemon farceur_

 _tomoyuki et les fille s:moi aussi je veut le_ _rencontrer_

 _toruaki: noriyoshi à découvert un mystère que tout le monde souhaite voir résoudre cette affaire qui et le pokemon mystérieux de cette maison_

 _moi : tu parle comme un detective toruaki san_

 _toruaki: oh je pensais juste à une BD j'ai lu l'autre fois un détective qui resoud une enquete de vol_

 _tomoyuki : de quoi ça parle toruaki san_

 _toruaki: un détective qui à été engage par quelqu'un de très riche pour retrouver un objets précieux pour la femme de cette personne on pense que c'est un vol mais on à découvert à la fin il y à pas eu de vol l'objet était toujours la mais en réalité était caché par quelque chose par quelqu'un qui ne voulais pas on voit_ _l'objet_

 _moi pensé p ça me rappelle les tour de magie de kids san rien pour embêter Suzuki san il à fais des illusion qui semble impossible!: ah je sais les amis j'ai compris ce que tossa veut dire_

 _tomoyuki et les autre s: compris quoi noriyoshi kun_

 _moi sourit enlacer mes Pokemon avec sourire puis pris dans mon sac mon ordinateur pour série mon idée: je vais écrire un scénario sur un detective pokemon qui serais voyager avec son fidèle pokemon dans le monde entier à la recherche de mystère et légende le plus mystérieuse en chemin il se fais des amis Pokémon résoudra des affaire comme kids san il aura un rivale qui cherche des trésor pas n'importe lequel il sont fort que kids pour me faire perdre ce défi il adore me lancer mon detective ne sera pas non plus laissé perdre pas tant que son fidele compagnon son meilleur ami pokemon sois à ces coté il serais faire justice avec son pokemon partout il passe la justice fera trépasser l'injustice il ferais voir la seul vérité et la lumière éclaira l'obscurité l demo le rivale de mon detective sera aussi avec fidèle pokemon yatta otossa je vais te battre enfin tu sera 2 éme yosh otossa va faire n° 2_

 _tomoyuki et les autre goutte_ _incompréhension_

 _tomoyuki rougi en me regardant sourire p ce sourire il est vraiment kawaii avec ce sourire :les amis si on aidai noriyoshi réaliser son rêve faire passer son tossa pour n°2_

 _les filles toruaki :_ _d'accord_

 _moi: ah les amis je peut voir vos pokemon si vous plait_

 _tomoyuki et les autre fais sorti leur pokemon : les amis sortez tous_

 _le pokemon de tous_ _sorti_

 _moi : aligata les amis_

 _toruaki : noriyoshi tu nous explique pourquoi tu veut voir nos pokemon_

 _moi je regard les pokemon : je cherche une super pokemon je dit pas les amis vous êtes pas tous super c'est faut vous êtes tous des pokemon super cool demo pour mon detective Pokemon il me faut un Pokemon qui serai rapide malin gentille il y trop de choix j'ai beaucoup de chose apprendre encore sur vous les amis Pokemon je sais vous avez tous etre utile beaucoup vous êtes rapide malin gentille amicaux certain son excellente nageur d'autre des pokemon aérien d'autre terrestre d'autre creuser pour un détective pokemon il lu faut un ami qui aurais tout vos avantage problème je sais pas qui choisir parmi vous mes amis pokemon le chosi est compliqué je sais pas trop comme faire mais si je vous observe je pourrai se prendre un pokemon ressemblance mes amis_ _Pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : j'ai compris tu cherche un pokemon qui serais comme son dresseur un pokemon fan d'aventure serais avoir de bon qualité en plus d'etre utile en voyageant leur amitié renforce et deviens l'un et l'autre plus fort passionné par les mystère et surtout capacité à vivre toute sorte d'aventure avec ton détective pokemon_

 _moi :euh en gros c'est ça je cherche pour mon detective Pokemon mais comme t choisir ça je le sais pas il tant de super pokemon_

 _ami rose : p si tu fessait un partenaire pokemon pour le détective voyager par exemple avec son 1 er pokemon tu pourrais prendre un pokemon débutant pour commencer_

 _moi : Pokemon débutant je peut essayé mais c'est qui les pokemon débutant_

 _tomoyuki : un dresseur à dit les pokemon débutant son pokemon plante pokemon feu pokemon eau mais il y à des exception comme ton 1 er pokemon né de un œuf_

 _moi :soca_

 _toruaki : demo si tu veut le detective pokemon vit des aventure dans tout sorte de terrain comme un décor aquatique choisi un pokemon eau il serais parfait pour ton détective_

 _tomoyuki : ou choisit un pokemon plante comme bulbizarre il connais attaque fouet liane il pourrais aider en escalade_

 _bulbizarre de tomoyuki : bulbibulbizarre_

 _namiko : si le detective froid choisi un Pokemon feu il tiendrais le detective pokemon au chaud pendant le froidcomme brasegali_

 _moi goutte i : d'accord vous aidez pas vraiment les 3 pokemon sont utile pour tout ce vous dite comme aventure_

 _amy-rose: noriyoshi kun si tu fessait pour ton détective Pokemon un pokemon de type normal il peut apprendre tout les attaque de tout les type de Pokemon_

 _moi :un pokemon normal comme qui_

 _tomoyuki: comme ton evoli mon roucool son des pokemon de type normal il peut apprendre les attaque de tout les type_

 _moi j'observe evoli et roucool_

 _rouool bat des aile : roucool rou cool_

 _evolie saute gaie :evolie evo evoli_

 _namiko: noriyoshi kun ton détective Pokemon va attraper d'autre amis pokemon pendant ces voyage_

 _moi : euh oui ça serais une bonne idée qui fais sa propre équipe pokemon je te choisit evolie un evoli comme toi sera premier pokemon de mon detective_ _Pokemon_

 _evolie : evo evolie_

 _toruaki : pourquoi tu as choisit evoli pour 1 er pokemon du detective pokemon_

 _moi pris evolie dans mes bras : tomo à dit l'autre jour evoli à 8 forme d'évolution je n'arrive pas choisir entre tout les pokemon car chacun sont tous utile dans leur domaine tandis que un Pokemon normal peut apprendre tout sorte 'd'attaque j'ai un évoli dans mon équipe en l'observant je vais apprendre des chose sur les evolie leur fonctionnement je ne sais pas quoi mon evoli évoluera quand elle sera prêtre mais je sais une chose evolie est comme mon okassa toujours joyeuse et sourire amicale evolie est comme moi parfois timide mais elle confiance elle ne se laissera jamais faire perde sa joie pour ça evolie je l'es choisit pour 1 er pokemon pour detective pokemon un pokemon comme evolie il sera oublier les choses triste comme moi je vois mes pokemon quand je suis triste je les regarde j'oublie ma tristesse un detective Pokemon il faut un pokemon joyeux en plus aventureux comme son dresseur pokemon_

 _evolie : evolie evo_

 _moi j'enlace mes amis Pokemon :aligata les amis des amis comme chacun de vous pour faire nos am meilleurs sans vous notre monde serais ennuie tristesse_

 _machoc: machoc_

 _bulbizarre bulbi , roucool:roucool_

 _moi :aligata mes amis pokemon de m'aider dans mon histoire je ne sais pas si le detective pokemon aura tout des amis comme vous mais qu'il pourrais rencontrer des amis comme qui sera pas forcément capturé pour intégrer son équipe ou vous rencontre d'autre dresseur qui aura un pokemon comme vous dans son équipe pour l'instant je sais pas encore comment ça sera mais l'essentiel sera il à des amis pokemon et humain il va rencontrer pendant son voyage Pokemon vous en pensez quoi de mon histoire_

 _amy rose :une kawaii histoire avec amitié aventure et mystère j'ai hâte de lire ton_ _histoire noriyoshi kun_

 _namiko : ce qui sera bien c'est le detective Pokemon attrape d'autre Pokemon rencontre des amis humain sur qui sera aussi compter pour l'aider à oublier sa tristesse quand il sera triste peut être meme une princesse de coeur_

 _tomoyuki: berk rencontre une princesse mais c'est pas une histoire d'amour il va faire c'est de l'aventure t mystère il rencontre des amis oui pourquoi pas de la famille il connait pas cherche une princesse c'est pour vous les filles ce truc l_

 _les filles : n'importe quoi_

 _namiko : tu sais pas ça existe un aventurier part en aventure rencontre son double kawaiii_

 _amy rose :oui meme dans les livre sil y toujours un garçon qui rencontre une jolie fil il tombe amoureux que meme il va pas oublier de sitôt il pensera à elle bakatomo_

 _tomoyuki : baka ami toit meme d'ba'bord c'est meme pas vrai dans mes livre il y à un aventurier il va explore vivre aventure découvrir des trésor pas cherche un princesse de coeur ces des bêtise_

 _namiko: baka tomo c'est toi qui dit des betise dans tout les livre meme un aventurier et amoureux d'une jolie princesse de coeur_

 _moi me met en colère ej cris :stooooooooooooooooooooooooooop arretez vous disputer d'accord vous me faire mal à la tete avec vos cri_

 _tomoyuki les filles surpris me regarde :noriyoshi kun_

 _moi colère : tomoyuki écoute tu as raison dans mon histoire est avant tout une histoire aventure et mystère crois moi tant que fils de écrivain tout ce que j'ai lui il y aura meme dans ce genre d'aventure on rencontre des gens qui tombe parfois amoureux d'une personne parfois il y à ceux qui amoureux de quelqu'un mais la personne dont il est amoureux mais il peut être aussi malheureux car elle est amoureuse d'une autre personne mon okassa à dit un humain ne peut pas prévoir ces sentiment un jour il vit aventure puis un autre jour son coeur décider tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre seul l'avenir peut décider de quelle aventure on fais face dans le livre de mon papa son personnage principal à été amoureux de une fille il en était pas comprendre ces sentiment mais il ne peut rien faire il à été heureux d'avoir une amoureuse puis l'avenir mal tourné car il perd quelqu'un qui aimais dans un accident aveugle par la colère il se déchaîne sur tout le monde en devenant un tueur en série moi je ne veut pas faire ce genre de chose mais sur les enquete j'ai vu ce genre de chose est courant car perdre quelqu'un on aime fais mal on rencontre d'autre personne fais parfois du mal si il son gens violent méchants si il on rencontre des gents qui sont gentille amicaux ça fais sentir bien à cette personne toi et les autre vous avez appris j'ai disparu vous avez risque vos vie pour me retrouver mon club aussi le fais souvent j'ai toujours pensé je suis maudit parce que je voulais réaliser nree depuis j'ai compris c'est peu être une malédiction je comprend pas toujours mes sentiment moi j'ai compris en voyant mon club vous aussi l'autre jour venir à ma recherche la vie est pas un truc facile à comprendre c'est meme compliqué de savoir les sentiment que je ressent mais toi les autre mon club mes parents vous avez toujours être la pour moi toujours être la pour m'encouragé croire en moi croire mes rêves malgré je suis trop malchance trop maladroit vous êtes tous rester avec moi vous veillez tous sur moi mais une chose et sur pour faire un enfant heureux dans ce monde ou règne trop injustice il faut des parents un papa une maman des amis sur qui compte que soit bon mauvais moment vous l'avez encore prouvé en venant à ma recherche mais c'est possible seulement si on s'entend tous bien alors si vous plait les amis ne vous disputer_ _pour ce genre de chose vous êtes pas des adultes vous êtes mes amis sans vous je ne serais celui que je suis partout je passe voir les gens se disputer pour des truc inutile ensuite il se divise la colère les fias tuer l'autre moi e refuse mes amis ma famille ou mes pokemon se dispute leur finir comme les adultes qui s'entre tuer ej ne veut plus voir personne se faire du mal pour alle se uer l'autre je ne veut pas mes amis se dispute comme les adultes non j'ai plus envie de voir ça tout ma vie c'est mon histoire je met ce que je veut pour infos c'est pour fille et garçon amitié romance et autre émotion vous avez ou appris ce son des sentiment de un humain meme dans les histoire aventure et mystère je suis lévé pour m'éloigner laissez moi tranquille tous_

 _mes pokemon mon suivit machoc evolie_

 _tomoyuki veut me suivre toruaki empêchement nori_

 _toruaki barre tomoyuki: non laisse tranquille il besoin d'etre_ _seul_

 _tomoyuki : je suis son meilleur ami *_

 _toruaki :oui amis je te signale c'est ta faute et celui de filles qui la mis dans cet état puis ces pokemon sont avec lui alors laisse tranquille tu vas il voudras pas t'écouter_

 _tomoyuki: nori_

 _amy rose :toruaki san à raison c'est notre faute il est dans cette état on l'aide pas vraiment si on se dispute pour tout devant lui on le fais pas sentir_ _bien notre ami nori_

 _namiko :c'est vrai qui il à quitter tout son entourage pour une de ces raison en se disputant devant lui ne lui fais vivre mauvais souvenir on eut l'aider oui mais ne doit pas non pus prendre son histoire la transforme ce que on veut c'est lui qui doit la mettre comme il eut nous somme ces amis on est la pour lui prend confiance en lui en l'encourageant c'est notre mission de veiller sur lui et ces pokemon soit pas perdre sortie_

 _tomoyuki: c'est vrai on pas fais ces amis en se disputant pour ça mais voir son sourire tout à l'heure à cause de nous le voir de cet état c'est pas cool de notre part je en veut pas non plus perdre mon meilleur amis je suis porte le voir dans cet état sans rien faire c'est ma faute_

 _toruaki :tomoyuki kun : on à tous que moi une_ _part de responsabilité en agissant comme on fais on fais que le encourage mais nous somme aussi ces amis on est la pour lui à tout les moment c'et vrai vous disputer devant lui est pas bonne idée mais rien empêchement que on se met tous ensemble en équipe faire notre amis noriyoshi heureux tout ce qui à besoin'et de nous tous ces amis sa famille s'entend il aussi besoin reprendre confiance en lui alors ensemble on va aider sans trop y ajouter non plus faut pas il pense on veut lui prendre son idée mais on veut juste l'aider réaliser ces objectif avec le sourire d'accord tomoyuki kun n'oublis pas tu restera toujours son meilleur ami._

 _tomoyuki serre bulbizarre dans ces bras :d'accord toruaki san tu as raison je suis son meilleur ami_ _e pour aider mon meilleur ami je veut l'aider dans son projet je veut me faire pardonnée_

 _namiko et amy rose :moi_ _pareille_

 _toruaki :_ _j'ai une idées toi tu pourrais chercher des endroit de la maison qui serais faire un décor pour film que un detective Pokemon aurais besoin namiko et amy-rose pourrais travailler les costume pour detective Pokemon quand moi je pourrais inventer des gadget utile pour detective pokemon si voit on croit en lui on est ces amis il retrouvera sourire le meme que tout à l'heure ça marcherais seulement si on fais tous équipe pour aider le projet de noriyoshi kun d'accord tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki d'accord toruaki san e veut essayé ton plan est une bonne idées utiliser nos compétences pour aider noriyoshi faire son projet ça lui rendra sourire il me pardonnera pour tout à l'heure_

 _ami-rose : je vais lui préparer un goûter pour il ne soit plus fâché avec nous_

 _namiko : quand à moi mes Pokemon et moi on va faire un petit spectacle pour retrouve sourire ça lui changera les idée il sera plus triste_

 _toruaki;une bonne idée les amis vous avez eu il y à plus qu' à passer à l'action en va aussi rapprocher le campement de cette maison ça sera plus facile pour lui de trouver inspiration sur l'histoire de detective pokemon_

 _tomoyuki: excellente idée rapprochons le campement préparer le décor pour un detective pokemon quand il sera prêt on pourra filmer l'épisode 1 du détective pokemon de nori le pokemon vous aussi aider nous veiller sur noriyoshi et ces Pokemon soit sourire_

 _les pokemon du club : bulbizarre, pikachu, ,roucool ,elmolga , joliflor, kaiminus, brasegali..._

* * *

 _après_ _avoir dit ces mot je me suis senti mal je me suis éloigné de mes amis je suis allé dans le jardin de la propriété sous un arbre je me suis laisse tomber ne comprend pas pourquoi mais j senti envie de pleuré puis j'ai entendu une voix vu quelqu'un parler_

 _moi je serre mes pokemon contre moi avec mes larme :pourquoi je me sent si bizarre pourquoi j'ai dit ça eux comme ça qu'est qui m'arrive_

 _une voix : ce sont tes_ _sentiment_

 _moi entendu la voix :mes sentiment je comprend pas_

 _la voix mon garçon tu as laissé parlé ton coeur dire à ceux qui t'entoure ce que tu ressent vraiment au fond de toi parois le humain on besoin de dire ce qui les fais leur coeur souffrir comme tu la dit à tes amis il ne ont pas des adultes pour il se dispute comme des adulte pour de chose futile qui à pas besoin de finir en dispute_

 _moi : pourquoi j'ai besoin de dire ces mots comme ça à mes amis_ _je comprend pas mes action_

 _la voix : moi je crois tu as dit ces mots parce que tu as besoin de dire à ceux qui t'entoure tes vrai sentiments mais d'habitude tu as tendance garde tout en toi alors quand tu ne t'attend pas tu dit ce que tu ressente t ça meme ci ça dois faire mal savoir dire ce on ressent comme sentiment fais partie la vie de un être humain tout garer en sois est un accumulation de souffrance dans le coeur on accumule jusque alors on perd contrôle on explose cette accumulation peut alors faire mal avec des mots blessant ou encore comme les adultes finir par s'entre tuer aveuglé par la colère il oublie alors le restes les plus important faut pas dépasser les limites chaque action fait ou dit à une conséquence de souffrance on fait à ceux qui nous entoure amis famille les enfants les collègues de travail les voisin et tout ceux qui seront d'une façon ou d'une autre victime témoins de nos action toi mon garçon tu garde tout en toi en observant tes proche se disputer ça te fais souffrir de voir autour de toi ne peut pas tous d'accord sur les chose qui sont simple qui à pas besoin de finir en dispute tout ce que tu as dit à tes amis sont les chose vrai que les adultes on souvent oublier en maîtrisant pas leur colère il font des action qui détruit tout sur son passage notre entourage ne comprend pas ou comprend trop tard la vérité est aussi une chose qui peut faire mal à des gens_


	9. Chapter 9

_chapitre suivant_

 _cette voix mystérieuse e st un jeune homme assez cool et sympa qui à eu un héritage de sa famille maintenant il se demande que faire de son héritage sans le vendre comme sa mère pense qui faut vendre voir démolir pour se débarrasser de cette maison sans savoir il semble inspiré un projet à ce jeune homme qui semble avoir autant e souffrance que moi dans sa vie il est d'accord pour aidé faire mon projet detective pokemon comme mes amis aussi crois en moi ça la 1 ère fois je me sent pas si nul dans un tel projet peut être que mon okassa à raison je dois croire en moi me faire confiance ou alors c'est que c'est quelque chose d'autre que j'ai pas compris avant_

 _moi :en fait vous êtes qui pourquoi je vous vois pas_

 _la voix sauter de l'arbre devant moi : moi je suis le propriétaire de cette maison je m'appelle hikazu satonna toi tu es qui bouya_

 _moi: euh je suis co non je suis noriyoshi Fujidowa nissan vous êtes plus jeune pour être propriétaire de cette maison_

 _la voix: en fait noriyashi kun cet maison est mon héritage mon grand père qui la donné à ma mère de ce que j'ai compris cette maison serais dans ma famille depuis mon arrière arrière grand mère moi perso je le trouve trop grande et effrayante en arrivant ici j'ai vu cette maison j'ai vu la photo de mon grand père et de ma grand mère j'ai compris pourquoi il adore cette endroit ici il vécu de bon moment avec ma grand mère avant sa mort_

 _moi : tu va faire quoi maintenant de ton héritage hikazu san_

 _la voix :maintenant je me demande que vais je faire de mon héritage j'aimerais bien faire okassa changer d'idée que cette maison peut être sauvé sans la vendre sans la démolir je me demande pourquoi okassa déteste cette endroit au point de le vendre tu sais noriyoshi klun je suis arrivé i jours ci j'ai vu que cette immense maison pour moi ma mère me dit elle doit être vendu ou pire détruit mais je suis pas d'accord c'est la maison de mon grand père il à pas voulu la vendre à la mort de ma grand mère moi non plus je ne veut pas vendre puis hier soir tu es arrivé je t'e su entre je te trouve plus courageux que moi tu as franchi la porte en t'observant je me suis demander pourquoi un bouya comme toi viens entrer dans une bâtisse effrayant comme celle avec un brouillard ci puis j'i vu tes amis et leur pokemon rejoindre plus tard j'ai un peut entendu ce qui se dit j'ai vu un autre bouya avec une camera qui filme partout je les entendu dire trop cool avec un tel décor on peut faire un film super cool comme film effrayant pour faire pour halloween_ _ça ma rappeler la seule fois mon grand père ma emmené ici quand j'était petit une fois a halloween il à pas hésité ma fais de farce c'était effrayant mais en meme temps amusant en plus il avais inviter tout mes copain de l'école de mon quartier et ceux qui adore se moquer de moi franchement j'ai pas oublié leur tete avec un décor halloween dans la maison ma fais rire il me traitait de bébé ben c'est eux qui on finit à se pisser dessus mon grand père ma dit voila ce qui arrive quand on est pas gentille on traque d'autre fan pour s'amuser après ce jour la il on plus jamais osé se moqué de moi ni d'autre enfant tout le monde les traque leur tour quand les appelé_ _pissenlit bébé loser des surnom il en à meme un après ça venu s'excuser prêt de moi pour avoir été méchant avec moi ensuite nous somme devenu amis en t'observant hier soir j'ai eu un sentiment tu es pas comme les autre enfant voyant le nombre dde fois tu tombe voyant aussi comment tu boite quand tu déplacer j'ai compris tout comme moi tues un enfant qui à souvent pas de chance du genre à te blesser quand tu cours ou un enfants fais bêtise c'est toi qui fais gronder punir personne veut écouter quand tu dit c'est pas moi n'est ce pas noriyoshi kun_

 _moi: euh hai hikazu nissan comment tu sais_

 _la voix : tu vois quand j'était petit je me suis fais beaucoup traque à cause de mes maladresse à chaque fois je courrais je fini blessé les enfants font des bêtise c'est moi on grondais on donnais fessé on punissait alors que le coupable s'en sortais presque toujours ça été comme ça un long moment de ma vie je me sentais maudit rejeté abandonné humilié cette période la je me sentais pas du tout heureux être sujet malchance tracaque mon grand-père était le seul m'écouter le seul qui me croyais il m'aidais prouver mon innocence il était aussi celui qui ma plus encouragé plus present dans ma vie que ma mère fus present pour moi_

 _moi : ta fais quoi pour ça change hikazu nissan_

 _la voix me montre son cahier de dessin : ça je fessait je ne peut pas dire me sentiment pour écrire c'est encore pire chaque fois j'ai envie de mourir alors mon grand père était un peintre fantastique il ma dit ce que les sentiment que je ressent si je peut pas dire ni écrire alors dessine tes sentiment il ma appris à peindre il compris aussi j'ai aussi du talent il était le seul à croire en mon talent à sa mort il ma légué un tableau et un coffre au trésor il appelé son trésor préféré derrière le tableau j'i trouvé tout mes cahier dessin que j'ai fais quand j'était petit avec lui j'ai vu ce mot la l'argent le est une chose furtive source de problème le vrai trésor pour moi est toi et ton merveilleux talent dessinateur si tu crois en toi tu ira au de la de tes rêve je savais pas mon grand père à garder tout ces cahiers et mes dessin voir ça ma fais ressentir un sentiment que j'ai pas compris avant maintenant j'ai compris grâce toi_

 _moi : euh grâce à moi pourquoi tu me dit ça hikazu nissan_

 _la voix : je te dit ça parce que je vais voyager avec mes pokemon pour trouver de quoi m'inspirer faire des maximum dessin sur tout les trésor du monde comme mon grand père fessait quand je serais prêt je reviendrais ici peut être meme que je m'installerais ici d'ici la maison ça aura changé d'apparence bref tout à l'heure en écoutant tes amis et toi parler au salon tout à l'hure de ce que j'ai vu hier soir avec toi tu ma inspiré croire en mon talent pour mon grand père je vais pas abandonné le dessin je veut il soit fier de moi de m'avoir appris faire ce que je fais le mieux j'ai eu temps de faire ça en t'observant je pense ton detective pokemon serais pour toi un bon moyen d'oublier les chose qui te me mal dans ta peau un moyen de oublier de prendre un nouveau départ pour faire des nouveaux rêve qui sait ton avenir pourra peut être tourné meilleur chance ton detective pokemon que tes amis et toi parler moi ça ma fais penser comme un super héros qui comme mon grand père fessait justice à sa façon pour faire régner la paix noriyoshi kun regarde toi meme comment moi je te vois_

 _moi je feuillette le cahier dessin : Anthony hikazu nissan tu dessine super bien hikazu nissan ton grand père à raison tu as du talents en tout cas tu dessine plus que moi dessine à l'école_

 _la voix me donne un autre cahier : aligata noriyoshi kun ça fais plaisir tu aime car mon nouveau projet personnel est devenir un grand dessinateur pour enfants à mon tout de faire comme mon grand père apprendre aux enfant comme toi ce qu'il ma appris avec la chance ça va roussir noriyoshi kun_ _tiens prends ce cahier je te le donne pour que tu n'oublis jamais que la vie est pas toujours ce croit être en toi n'est pas forcement ce que tu crois prend le comme un cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir s fais comprendre ce que mon grand père voulais je comprend juste promet moi une chose tu ne laisserai personne te faire perdre tes rêve et ça meme ci personne veut croire en tes rêve ou te croire l'important c'est toi tu dois y croire_

 _moi : je te promet hikazu san de croire en mes rêves en fait c'est toi qui me fais des farce hier soir_

 _la voix rit :: je vois l'ami de grand père est ici et semble te cible de ces farce pour s'amuse r_

 _moi: l'ami de ton grand père c'est qui_

 _la voix : j'en sais rien du tout je sais mon grand père ma dit quand j'était petit un jour dans une de ces aventure il à rencontrer un ami qui adore faire des farce comme lui à un certain sens humour il sont devenu ami il en rigoler des blague que les gens son victime son ami et lui maquais pas d'imagination que soit pour peindre ou soit pour rigoler tiens ça me rappelle avant sa mort grand père ma écrit dans une de ces lettre il à fais une dernière collection de peinture fraudais que je retrouve sa dernière collection pour voir ce que est son chef d'oeuvre il parlais de ces lettres j'ai une idée noriyoshi kun si tu fessait pour première enquete à ton detective pokemon l'affaire de cette maison et de son trésor_

 _moi : un trésor_

 _la voix : ouais un trésor j'ai entendu parler quand j'était petit par mon grand père à mentionne d'après okassa son beau-tossa adore partir à l'aventure uniquement pour faire chasseur de mystère comme un pirate connaissant ce gout ces trésor ne vaut rien moi je sais pas si okassa à raison mais pour un detective ou un aventurier je crois que rien ne vaut une chasse au trésor pour faire vivre mystère noriyoshi kun maintenant tu es ici pourquoi pas profiter faire une chasse au trésor avec tes amis pour découvrir le trésor de mon grand père_

 _moi je regarde la maison :euh demo meme ci je fais ça reste ton héritage_ _tu devrais le chercher toi meme_

 _la voix :ouais je pourrais mais je vais me contenter de ce mes cahier dessiner la maison de mon grand père pour un héritage le reste est furtive meme ci ces trésor de valeur je ne pense pas les utiliser je les mettrais dans un coffre sans jamais y toucher pour moi les seul trésor qui compte c'est les tableau de mon grand père et ce coffre ou il mis tout mes dessin et ces cahier dessin si ma fratrie en veut ça me dérange pas moi je me contente juste des tableau et cette maison_

 _moi :tu as une fratrie hikazu nissan_

 _la voix : oui j'ai 2 soeur et un petit frère à peu prêt de ton age moi je suis le 2 de ma fratrie et toi tuas quelle age je t'es pas demandé_

 _moi : 8 ans hikazu nissan toi tu as quelle age_

 _la voix : moi j 'ai 21 ans moi petit frère à 9 ans je suis sur vous entendrez bien il adore l'aventure et encore plus les Pokemon parlant de pokemon tu en des beau Pokemon un evoli un machoc des fantastique Pokemon celui ci je connais pas s il doit pas être de la région mais il est aussi kawaii_

 _moi je présente mes pokemon : hikazu san j'ai deux pokemon fille et un garçon voici shiyuki mon premier pokemon elle lest né de un œuf pokemon voici miyu mon evolie et kenchi le machoc dit ut as des Pokemon toi aussi hikazu nissan_

 _hikazu appel_ _pokemon : oui je te présente mes meilleur ami depuis mon plus jeune age mon premier pokemon lorio offert par mon grand-père à mon anniversaire j'avais ton age et mon dernier pokemon alane les amis Alan lorio sortez rencontré noriyoshi kun_

 _abra et quelorior sorti : quelorior abra_

 _moi : kawaii tes pokemon hikazu nissan il sont beau_

 _evoli machoc et shiyuki font connaissance de nouveau pokemon: evoli machoc_

 _abra et quelorio :abra quelorior_

 _moi: hikazu nissan en dirais un pinceau ton pokemon à la queue_

 _la voix : lorio c'est un quelorior un pokemon de type normal il à pas d'évolution on surnomme pokemon pinceau mon grand-père en avais un Alan abra est à sa première évolution il à l'a capacité meme endormi pendant ces 18 h de sommeil de lancer des attaque si ils sent en danger il veut pas se battre il se téléporte à ailleurs_

 _moi : sukke hikazu nissan tu connais bien tes pokemon_

 _la voix: je suis fan des pokemon depuis j'ai ton age d'ailleurs grand-père avais une autre passion c'est il aime partagés sa maison avec les pokemon de la foret il recueillait les pokemon blessé il les soignais il le nourrit ensuite il repartait libre pendant les dur hiver grand père les à laissé dormir ici autant que il veut rester au chaud ça lui tenais compagnie_

 _moi: demo pourquoi la maison est dans cette état si il était la_

 _la voix : grand pére est mort quand j'avais 12 ans à mon 21 anniversaire son avocat ma conduit ici ma dit que mon grand père ma laissé un héritage un tableau un coffre et un paquet d'argent pour faire mes rêves pour la maison il à donné à okassa qui doit donné à ces enfant qui on doit donné nos enfants et ainsi de suite sauf okassa ne veut pas entendre parlé de cette maison alors je lui demander de me la donné si ma fratrie veut on se partagera pour l'instant le seul qui s'interresse pas à la maison c'est moi ma grande neechan à dit ça l'intéresse pas la foret elle à jamais aimé la foret ça lui fais trop peur demo moi à mon arrivé je pensais aps la maison serais de tel état je me demande mem si je peut la sauvé la remettre en meilleur état peut etre okassa à raison c'et trop tard elle bon pour être détruit_

 _moi : non hikazu san_

 _la voix : non noriyoshi kun_

 _moi: non c'est pas trop tard n'abandonne pas la maison de ton grand-père à un tel sort ton grand père voulais sa maison aille à ces petit enfants ton okassa ne veut pas s c'est son choix mais c'est to héritage tu as 21 ans tu peut décider de tout faire pour sauvé la maison de ton grand père si te plait laisse moi t'aider à sauvé ton héritage tu peut pas abandonné un tel sort ça décevrais ton grand père il croyais en toi tu peut pas lui faire ça maintenant_

 _la voix ma regarde puis la maison : yucatta tuas raison noriyoshi kun grand père crois en moi de ce que c'est à moi de le remercié de croire en moi en sauvant sa maison il voulais sa maison aille à ces petits -enfants okassa ne le veut pas moi je suis son petit fils c'est moi à moi seul de me battre rendre la maison de mon grand père pour ce qui voulais pour ces petit enfants je ne laisserais pas okassa et am fratrie détruire l'héritage de mon grand père demo comment ut compte faire pour m'aider sauver la maison de mon grand père noriyoshi kun_

 _moi :avec mes amis on peut t'aider essayé de sauver ta maison toi tes pokemon mes Pokemon mes amis et leur pokemon on peut t'aider pour commencer p faut tu fait repérage des zone qui mérite de remise à neuf comme la plomberie ou électricité crois moi ça n'a pas l'air d'etre neuf quelorior et toi pour refaire la peinture de si tu veut met tes propre gout décoration fais en sort elle soit accueillante pour toi tu te sent bien ici quand tu sera prêt à la fin de ton voyage tu pourra te sentir chez toi comme ton grand-père se sentait ça serais pas juste pour lui de voir tu abandonne sa maison à un tel sort_

 _la voix rit joue de mes cheveux: bon sang j'avais raison noriyoshi kun tu es un garçon pas comme les autre pour ton age être aussi kawaii aussi intelligent tu me fais vraiment penser à mon grand père quand je t'écoute parlé de justice_

 _moi je me sent rougir du compliment :ne comment s'appelle ton grand père hikazu nissan_

 _la voix: eto je ne me souviens pas en fait je l'es toujours appeler grand père tu sais crois j'accepte ton aide noriyoshi kun si tes amis et toi sont d'accord pour m'aider à sauvé la maison de mon grand-père vous pourrez ici autant que voulez en échange noriyoshi kun de ton aide je veut tu m'accorde une faveur_

 _moi : c'est quoi hikazu nissan_

 _la voix : tu abandonne pas ton projet de detective pokemon qui fais régner la paix et la justice avec son pokemon que tu me laisse dessiner pour toi ton detective Pokemon et son evolie je peut meme te faire gratuit si me laisse voir cet histoire que tu es l'auteur tout les dessin que serais représenter ton detective pokemon ça te va comme échange de ton aide pour sauve la maison de grand père_

 _moi :euh ça me va comme marché hikazu nissan mais à condition tu viens avec moi à l'intérieur pour chercher des information sur ton grand père pourquoi pas chercher ces aventure pour je puisse voir si je peut faire une affaire ou il y aura ps de meurtre comme tossa écrit à ces livre_

 _la voix réfléchi : OK j'accepte ton marché mais avant je vais en ville faire des achat et provision pour remettre cette maison poussiéreuse meilleur endroit respirable_

 _moi : comment tu sais c'est poussiéreuse si tu es pas entré_

 _la voix: c'est moi qui à dit lorio de te donner la couverture hier soir pour tu es pas froid en fait je suis asthmatique quand lorio est revenu j'ai pas arrêté de éternuer c'est aussi pour ça je ne suis pas rentré à mon arrivé à peine entre j'ai pas arrêté de éternuer puis pas besoin de entre pour savoir si la maison est de cet état à l'extérieur l'intérieur doit être autan mauvais état je vais aller en ville et revenir avec de quoi faire des traveaux peinture ménage et aussi de quoi faire des bon repas_

 _moi :demo la ville doit être loin tu aura jamais temps_

 _la voix : en fait non il y à la ville la plus proche en voiture doit être 1 h ou 2 de la sur chemin il y à le centre pokemon_

 _moi : en voiture je croyais l'avocat de ton grand-père ta déposer ici_

 _la voix : je suis venu avec ma propre voiture j'ai suivit en voiture l'avocat de mon grand père depuis j'ai 18 ans j'ai passé mon permis depuis mes 14 ans je travaillais pour achète un scooter puis il à 6 mois j'ia acheté une voiture 'occasion pour trouver du travail il me faut un moyen déplacement alors c'est dans ma voiture je dors depuis je l'es ai eu_

 _moi :mais tu as pas de maison pour dormir_

 _la voix : en fait je vit chez okassa mais j'ai pas envie dépendre d'elle et de mon beau père et ces goûts de fête ennuyante souvent organisé avec ces amis et pour son travail à lui voici pour ça je préfère dormir dans ma voiture que rentré chez okassa lui va me soûler avec son métier_

 _moi : pourquoi tu demande pas ton otossa_

 _la voix : otossa est mort peu avant ma naissance dans un accident de route mes neechan surtout l'aîné à connu tossa j'ai grandit avec le tossa de ma cadette puis elle à divorcer et c'est marie avec l'otossa de nichan_

 _moi : hein ça veut dire tes neechan ton nichan et toi n'a pas meme tossa_

 _la voix :ma grande neechan et moi on à le meme tossa seule les dernier on leur propre tossa_

 _moi : ton grand père il est le père de ton okassa_

 _la voix: non mon grand-père était le père de tossa il avais 3 fils_

* * *

 _le jeune homme qui s'appelle hikazu satonna presque mon age réel c'est bizarre mon instinct de détective à comme tilter sur ce qui à dit sur sa famille en plus il ignore j'ai vu une de ces cicatrice son bras ça ressemble à une trace de brûlure mais en tout cas je suis sur sur d'une chose il peut être réussi cacher mais an parlant de sa mère et de ces beau père il comme de la peur et de la colère vers eux je sais pas si mon flair detective à raison mais je suis sur une chose il louche dans son histoire surtout en parlant de son beau père il à serré les ping comme ci il était en colère j'ai aussi vu il tremblé comme quand quelqu'un à peur je me demande si son grand père n'avais pas compris la vérité sur son petit fils une vérité effrayante pour son petit fils vu comme il à traité la mère de son petit fils en dirai meme qui à avais se soupçon sur elle sur quelque chose je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veut découvrir la vérité pour hikazu san et son grand père il croit en la justice vu comment il est intéressé par mon projet scénario detective Pokemon je décide de mener mon enquete ensuite je vérais selon résultat que faire après un moment hikazu san est allé en ville rechercher de ce que il aura besoin pour remettre al maison à neuf je suis rentré j'ai vu u mot sur mon sac dde al part_ _de tomoyuki qui dit ne t'inquiète pas on va revenir vite on est allé au campement r pour ranger on se rapprocher de plus prêt de la maison pas gomen nasai de t'avoir mis en colère tout à l'heure_ _sans me rendre compte j'i écrit au moins 3 chapitre dans ce projet avec différente affaire qui va pas forcément finir en meurtre dans mes histoire moi je ne veut pas de ça fini en meurtre pour donné idée à de criminelle pour tuer les gens plus tard les amis son t revenu je les parlé de l'accord j'ai passé avec hikazu san il son d'accord pour aider hikazu san à sauvé sa maison plu tard autour de 15 / 16 h hikazu san est de retour avec matériel et provision il meme été surpris mes amis et moi on commencé à faire ménage avec l'aide de nos pokemon bon malheureusement t le meuble on souffert de l'humidité de termite moisissure et compagnie au fils des années abandonné à son sort par la mère de hikazu san tomoyuki et toruaki on réussi faire des petite réparation mais sans matériel on préfère attendre avoir plus de matériel voici 1 semaine maintenant on est ici on travaille tous avec l'aide de nos pokemon à tout faire pour sauvé la maison à beaucoup changé on rénové la plomberie et l'électricité les pokemon on aidé refaire la peinture de certaine piece bulbizare et les autre Pokemon plante on tout choisi de s'occuper du jardin avec namiko san ami-rose elel c'est o occupé de faire décoration pour mettre plus moderne la maison de hikazu san sans trop dérangé le style de la maison hikazu san ne veut pas non plus changer tout le style de son grand père entre temps moi j'i finit mon projet detective Pokemon j'ai fais de copie pour tout le monde j'ai meme envoyé une copie à mes amis de mon club heiji agasa mes parents pour il voit mon travaille bien entendu j'ai demande hikazu san de poster pour moi war ça fais plaisir voir_ _ayumi misturiko on répondu il adore mon histoire sont curieux de voir ce que je vais en faire quand à okassa elle ma envoyé un mail je te soutien 100 % on ange je savais tu as du talent je suis fier toit de voir tu as trouvé ce qui est ta nouvelle passion avec ton merveilleux talents j'ai hâte de voir la suite de detective pokemon tu ferais concurrence à ton otossa sur baron noir qui est best seller mais toi en ta version de justice tu pourrais finir aussi vite en beste seller comme jeune talent meme mondial moi je soupir de ce mail surtout cette parti de célébrité ne fait je m'en fiche complètement devenir célébré ce qui m'intéresse c'est dde faire comprendre aux adules aux enfants autre chose que des meurtres peut être avec de la chance je serais enfin apprendre autour de moi faire la paix voici 2 semaine et 3 jours passé la maison à encore être encore plus belle avec de nouvelle couleur toujours en gardant le style de la maison meme le jardin à fais namiko san et les pokemon plante on pris des couleurs quelque plante commence meme avoir de jolie fleur quand à moi sans me rendre compte j'i commencer un nouvelle histoire sur detective pokemon ce soir hikazu san et le club des aventurier amis pokemon aujourd'hui ma demande avec mes pokemon de rester tranquille je ne sais pas pourquoi aucun d'eux veux j'aille aider à quoi sue soit meme pour aider dans lé rénovation de la maison de hikazu san mais c'est plus tard je comprend il voulais simplement empêcher je vois la surprise il me prépare secrètement pour moi depuis 15 jours que meme hikazu san est devenu leur complice._

 _17 h 45_

 _moi je rejoint le salon:je me demande ou son passé mes pokemon_

 _toruaki : bien dormi noriyoshi kun_

 _moi nié : je dormais pas ne tu sais ou ces mes pokemon_

 _toruaki :si tu le dit miyu est avec namiko san sur un projet elle prépare keni et shiyuki sont avec tomoyuki kun me demande pas ce qui fais je ne sais pas il à fermée ces quartier personne rentre à part ces Pokemon et lui hikazu san est en ville avec ami-rose chan pour prendre du matériel d'autre provision_

 _moi ;to tu fais quoi_

 _toruaki montre sa guitare j'essaye dde accordée am guitare mais j'ai perdu la clé qui l'accord je ne sais pas si c'est bien accordé_

 _moi : je peut 'aider on me dit je suis oreille musicale j'ai deja aider accorder des instrument_

 _toruaki : cool ton don j'aimerais bien avoir ton super don ok je veut bien tu sois m'aider au fait j'ai terminer de lire on scénario de detective pokemon_

 _moi : tu en pense quoi toruaki san_

 _toruaki : tu en devrais en faire comme épisode de film comme détective samounji fais avec cette histoire tu le ferais plus comme série pour feuilleton tv_

 _moi: je ne sais so je peut faire ça de ce niveau tu sais si tomo à lu mon scénario_

 _tomoyuki ma rejoint : avec les autre oui je l'es lu je l'es meme finit_

 _moi : tu en pense quoi tomo_

 _tomo :trop cool detective Pokemon ej suis super fan de ton scénario je crois on doit commencé notre tournage pour le théâtre cinéma si tu es d'accord notre prochain filme sera sur detective pokemon faire son 1 er épisode en commençons par l'affaire de vol du tableau manquant toruaki san moi je cors tu as niveau de faire feuilleton avec detective pokemon d'ailleurs j'ai préparer quelle décor pour faire le tournage je te le garanti avec détective pokemon on serais super cool sur notre blog_

 _moi:anthoni tu as fais des décor pour detective pokemon_

 _tomoyuki: dé j'ai commencé le premier chapitre ça ma beaucoup donne envie de faire une film pokemon alors j'ai fais des décor sur temps libre_

 _nastuki montre des costume : moi j'ai fais les costume en suivant le scénario je me suis dit si tu veut faire pour le théâtre les costume sera prêt i juste faire quelque petit réglage_

 _moi :vraiment c'est kawaii nastuki san ça c'est pas petit ça pour nous_

 _nastuki : bein sur que non ça ces les costume pour evolie_ _j'ai pris modèle sur ton evolie ça pourrais habiller le pokemon de ton detective pokemon_ _de detective Pokemon hikazu san à dit il existe le métier styliste pokemon Pokemon j'ai fais les test sur me pokemon j'ai vu il on l'air d'aimé jouée déguisé j'ai demander à ton miyu de m'aider en servant de modèle pour faire les tenu de evoli du detective pokemon ça c'est pour ton evolie pour lui dire aligata de son aide pour mon projet_

 _moi caresse mon évolie: aligata nastuki san pour miyu c'est kawaii ce que tu as fait tu as du talent comme styliste toi mon miyu tue s une superbe pokemon très gentille je suis fier de toi aligata d'aidé nastuki san dans so projet_

 _évolie aime mes caresse saute dans mes bras : evoli evo_

 _ami-rose : ah c'est ça ton projet secret nastuki san tu voulais pas je vois avant les autres_

 _nastuki : oui le amis j'ai choisit pendant notre voyage j'ai décide de faire salon ou concours pokemon comme styliste pokemon ou mon but sera de faire maximum de mon mieux kawaiii tenu pour les concours pokemon pour pokemon et humain si vous êtes 'accord je veut prendre mesure de tout vos pokemon comme ça je pourrais faire d'autre tenue pokemon pour devenir une grande styliste Pokemon faut je m'habitue faire de kawaii tenu pour les pokemon de tout taille et tout type_

 _amy -rose : moi je veut t'aider faire ton projet nastuki san je te prêterais mes pokemon tu pourra meme en faire pour me Pokemon car je trouve kawaii les tenu tu as fais pour miyu_

 _tomoyuki: nastuki san faisant en pour tout les pokemon du club carrément avec ton talent de styliste tu pourra faire styliste officiel du club aventurier pokemon tu pourra fait autant de tenu que tu veut pour réaliser ton rêve nastuki san je te passe mes pokemon quand tu veut mes pokemon et moi on sera maître e déguisement pour devenir acteur pokemon une styliste oit savoir habiller les acteur c'est styliste qui à l'honneur de faire styliste pour moi et mes pokemon est mon amie nastuki san_

 _nastuki : anthoni aligata tomo kun je ferais de mon mieux pour vous kawaii acteur pokemon_

 _hikazu en dirais vous avez tous choisit un projet personnel je me trompe_

 _tomoyuki: nori l'autre jour à dit il veut s'améliore de ces compétence peut être trouver un rêve qui pourra se réaliser moi j'ai choisit de faire comme toi sauf je veut être un acteur pokemon avec mes pokemon mon meilleur ami est le scénariste de mon club mon club et nous nos pokemon on fais des spectacle, du théâtre moi je vais travailler dur pour devenir acteur pokemon avec mes amis pokemon j'espère que je vais aussi réaliser mon rêve devenir acteur pokemon aussi cool que mon meilleur ami est cool_

 _ami rose : quand à moi je veut travailler mes compétence de chant danse et pâtisserie pour le plaisir mais je veut devenir une journaliste pokemon j'ai créer mon blog ou je vais écrire des tas article pour raconter mes aventure il y aura aussi de article mode cuisine chaque semaine je mettre en valeur un pokemon différent que je rencontre ou les pokemon qui sont partenaire de mes amis comme mon pokemon coup de coeur de la semaine je vais aussi mettre les date de nos spectacle notre théâtre ou va ton allé ou somme allé metrit un classement Pokemon sur 10 meilleur pokemon de la semaine dans chaque catégorie je leur mettrai une note sur différent critère je dois travailler ma compétence photographie pour mettre sur mon blog_

 _hikazu : un très bon programme pour ton blog ami-rose chan en fait tu as mis comme projet personnel tu veut faire métier blogueuse pokemon n'est ce pas ami -rose chan_

 _ami-rose: oh ou excellente idée hikazu san mon projet personnel est devenir blogueuse pokemon_

 _hikazu :toi toruaki kun tu as choisit quoi r comme rêve_

 _toruaki: euh ben je ne sais pas trop hikazu san c'est vrai que j'hésite entre améliore ma compétence guitare ,bricolage,_ _pèche, je sais pas trop si il y à un métier qui peut me permettre de tout faire en meme temps avec mes Pokemon_

 _hikazu réfléchi un instant : je sais si tu veut des renseignement sur ce que tu recherche faut demander à sensei pokemon il connait tout sorte de chose sur les pokemon et les métier pokemon il pourra te donné des information_

 _tomoyuki: hikazu san le sensei Pokemon tu parle c'est pas celui qui donne des pokedex_

 _hikazu : celui qui donne des pokedex : ah tu parle de sensei pokemon le grand scientifique celui je te parle est un sensei qui travaille dans les école pokemon_

 _moi le club :école pokemon c'est quoi_

 _hikazu : vous connaissez pas l'école pokemon_

 _moi et le club : non hikazu san :_

 _hikazu :dans ce cas je vais vous expliquer une école pokemon est une école comme une école normale sauf que l'école pokemon t'apprend plein de chose sur les pokemon en plus d'apprendre lire compter vous apprend tout ce qui bon à savoir sur les pokemon combat, concours , salon pokemon et tout ce que vous pourrez rencontrer si vous faite un voyage pokemon les arènes pokemon et d'autre lieu pokemon vous avez droit d'emmener vos pokemon à l'école pokemon vous utiliser des pokemon académie qui sont la pour vous apprendre tout sur les pokemon vous savez à votre age j'ai été à l'école pokemon ou j'ia appris beaucoup de chose sur les pokemon il existe certaine école pokemon ou u peut rentré chez toi il en à d'autre son des pension tu es obligé de dormir à l'école pokemon_

 _moi : toi hikazu san tu as dormis à l'école pokemon tu allias_

 _hikazu : j'ai été à l'école pokemon mais je pouvais rentré chez moi mais il vais aussi l'option pensionnat maternelle primaire 2 ére année de collège j'ai été libre de rentré chez moi à l 'époque okassa divorçais de mon beau père j'ai intégré un collège pensionnat demo week end les vacance je rentrais chez moi sauf que j'ia aps eu chance la pensionnat est payé par mon beau père n'acceptais pas les Pokemon j'avais choisit pension pokemon demo il à refuser il ma soûler pour j'apprend de vrai métier pas de perdre de temps avec pokemon j'ai toujours vu il est ennuyant de_ _mo_ _ce que je voulais faire c'est le collège Pokemon mais il n'a jamais voulu il ma pas non plus laissé choix de étudier à un collège pokemon plutôt que ce collège ennuyant il ma mis_

 _tomoyuki: pourquoi ton beau père qui à payé pas ta mère_

 _hikazu : à cause de ces voyage okassa n'était jamais la à la maison j'ai jamais eu temps de lui parler j'arrive de l'ecole est parti ou s'en va sur des jour elle à tout laissé mon beau père géré meme mes études mes soins c'est lui qui fait_

 _moi :ne hikazu san c'est lequel de tes beau père qui paye tout ce que tu as besoin_

 _hikazu :le 1 er beau père c'est lui qui m'adopter quand j'était un bébé pour être mon père quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose il payais tout pour moi_

 _moi p hikazu san à vraiment pas eu chance avec sa famille quand il était petit_

 _hikazu : bref pour résumé vous les aventurier pokemon chacun fais projet personnel devenir un futur acteur pokemon , une futur styliste pokemon ,une futur blogueuse pokemon, un scénariste pokemon_

 _moi :ano hikazu san je ne suis pas sur que je veut faire ce métier scénariste pokemon_

 _hikazu : ah oui noriyoshi kun quel serait le métier de tes rêve que tu veut faire quand tu sera grand_

 _moi :en fait je sais pas quel métier pokemon je veut faire les scénario et este je fais je fais c'est juste pour m'améliorer de mes compétence jusque j'ai eu shiyuki je ne savais pas il à des métier pokemon ilà beaucoup e choix je veut voir d'abord de quoi je sus capable de faire avec mes pokemon_

 _hikazu : c'est vrai il de tout sorte de métier pokemon chacun peut travailler certaine compétence d'autres pas besoin de compétence tu as encore temps de te décider noriyoshi kun quelque soit le métier pokemon ou sans pokemon tu va choisir pour faire un métier ce qui compte mon grand père à dit faut croire en sois et choisir celui qui serais te rendre heureux qui serais faire comme métier dans ton avenir il existe aussi des métier qui en meme temps peut payer facture et faire passion comme toi toruaki kun tu à dit tu veut trouver un métier qui rassemble tes passion en attend vous avez formez un club ou vous êtes tous plus ou moins des artiste à votre façon peut être votre avenir vous permettra de faire votre métier passion qui sera également payer facture quoi que vous serez dans 20 ans comme métier soyez fier de vous et votre exploit de votre passion profiter le maximum pendant vous êtes encore jeune pour faire vos passion surtout vous amusez c'est ce que mon grand père à laisse comme denier message pour moi j'espère vous serez vous tous chance de réussite dans vos rêves les aventurier Pokemon_

 _le club et moi : hai hikazu san_

 _toruaki: hikazu san le sensei pokemon que tu as parlé qui peut me dire sur ce que je cherche tu le connais_

 _hikazu : oui je connais un il meme un de mes oncles je sais je peut mettre en contact avec lui il est très sympa il à meme une ferme Pokemon ou il élève ces Pokemon vous pourrez voir ces Pokemon qu'en pensez vous je vous emmené rencontré mon oncle_

 _tomoyuki : je vote pour une ferme pokemon j'ai entendu parler par un dresseur une fois il ma dit la bas il font de glace pokemon du fromage pokemon du délicieux milk-shake pokemon j'ia toujours rêvé de en goûte_

 _ami-rose :moi aussi je suis pour visite de la ferme pokemon en plus je veut en goûter je pourrais écrire un article dessus dans mon blog_

 _nastuki:: en plus la bas on dit il y à tout sorte de baie Pokemon tu peut faire en pâtisserie pokemon j'aimerais en voir à quoi ressemble je suis pour_

 _moi: je suis pour aussi je veut voit les pokemon je veut voir ce qui font à la ferme pokemon_

 _hikazu :toi toruaki kun tu en pense quoi_

 _toruaki :ben je suis d'accord visiter la ferme pokemon ça pourrais être intéressante devoir ce qui il y à comme métier Pokemon dans une ferme_

 _tomoyuki : yosh c'est décider le projet du club des aventurier pokemon à sa prochaine destination visite de la ferme Pokemon rencontrer l'oncle sensei de hikazu san gouter plein de bonne chose devenir amis avec les pokemon on est d'accord les amis_

 _moi le club : hai capitaine yuki_

 _tomoyuki me pousse :yosh nori toi tu viens avec moi en avant les amis place san il est l'heure de commencer le programme de ce soir rejoignez moi ou vous savez_

 _les filles et toruaki :hai_

 _moi poussé par tomoyuki : mais tomo ou tu m'emmène_

 _tomoyuki : non nori pas de mais tu viens sans poser de question fais moi confiance la ou nous allons on va bien s'amuser toit tes Pokemon le club on va tous s'amuser hikazu san nous à meme prêter pour aujourd'hui on s'amuse_

 _min plus tard ans la salle de fête de la maison de hikazu san_

 _tomoyuki détache le bandeau de mes yeux : nori nous somme arrivé avant tu va t'asseoir derrière toi il y à un confortable chaise pour tous à l'aise tu as juste t'asseoir profiter du reste tranquillement_

 _moi je m'assit sur un confortable chaise p bon sang tomo et les autres on été bizarre tout la journée je me demande ce qui se passe:d'accord tomo_

 _tomoyuki enlevé le bandeau :à 3 tu pourra regardé et profite e tout avec sourire 1 2 3_

 _moi je regarde autour surpris : ah war en dirais une fête serais une salle de fête c'est pas mon anniversaire_

 _ami-rose : non c'est fête est pour toi et tes pokemon noriyoshi kun tu es notre ami à tous_

 _nastuki :depuis je te connais j'ai vu tu es très souvent triste à ma première remontre tuas dit que tu croit être maudit tu fais des problème partout tu passe c'est vrai que tua spas souvent eu chance aujourd'hui tu as de al chance nous avoir comme tes amis ou ce le on tous décider de te changer les idées_

 _tomoyuki: on mal agis en se disputant pour detective Pokemon on à pas tous meme gout j'ia beaucoup de chose apprendre aussi mais tu es mon meilleur ami j'ai compris que à cause dde moi et des fille tu as été triste moi je ne veut pas mon meilleur ami n mon club soit triste pour nous faire pardonné on à décide aujourd'hui tu serais jour de repos pour te faire unes surprise à toi tes Pokemon a fin de vous changé les ide on préparé cette fête pour vous notre objectif que tu sois sourire amusé aujourd'hui tu es le roi de la fête nous somme amis humain pokemon on doit te montrer de jolie surprise pour tu sois oublier les chose triste profite de la fête et du spectacle on fait que pour vous_

 _ami -rose : ce que on veut dire l'autre jour nastuki tomoyuki et moi on à fais erreur on ta mis en colère en plus veut t'aider faire de nouveau rêve mais en se disputant devant toi on vu ça ta rendu triste tu as eu raison d'etre en colère pour s'excuser on à eu tord de vouloir faire ton idée comme ci c'est à nous c'est toi qui écrit ton histoire c'et toi seul qui à droit dde décidée de ce que tu va mettre dans tes histoire nous on aide amis sans non plus prendre ton idée pour faire notre alors noriyoshi kun_

 _amy-rose nastuki et tomoyuki présente leur excuse_ _: gomen nasai noriyoshi kun nous somme tes mais on promet de plus se disputer devant toi_

 _moi rougi :ah bestuni les amis j'accepte vos excuse demo c'est plus à moi de m'excuser auprès de vous les amis de m'excuser je sais bien vous voulez veillez m'aider me protégé pour certain moi aussi j'ai eu tord aussi de me mettre en colère de cette façon puis dire ces mot comme ça je sais je n'aurais pas du le dire ou faire amis je suis content de voir j'ai des super ami comme vous c'est depuis je vous connais j'ai vu vous êtes les personne qui ne me juge pas ne se moque pas de vous meme quand je suis maladroit je casse ou je fais truc pas cool vous avez jamais vous fâché après moi vous m'aider m'encourager à faire des truc je ne pense pas faire malgré je suis maladroit je vous connaissait pas j'ai vu vous me croyez quand je vous est dit ce qui est arrivé vous avez pas jugé ni vous moquer ni fais de réflexion méchant sur moi je vous demandé de partir vous avez tous dit non vous avez aussi insisté à veiller sur moi et sur shiyuki vous avez dit nous somme tes amis malgré au début je voulais pas de votre aide puis en vous observant j'ai eu ce sentiment quand j'ai rencontré ayumi chan misturiko kun genta kun i ans je suis arrivé dans leur classe je vois plein enfant comme moi comme crois encore que je crois cert ansaine ne me juge pas d'autre se moque de moi mais je suis si maladroit je vois vous êtes la avec moi vous hésité pas prendre des risque pour chercher ça mal fais bizarre en début mais okassa dit les enfants on souvent plus ce les adultes oublié c'est le sens de l'amitié vrai ce que vous faite pour moi ou avec moi que soit bon ou mauvais moment c'es que vous avez tous compris le moi adultes qui va se faire du mal et ça je suis très heureux de faire parti de club comme vous ou je me sent pas juger parce que je suis maladroit avec 2 gauche ni moqué ça les amis je vous dit aligata de être mes amis aligata de toujours veillé sur moi et mes Pokemon aligata d'avoir organisé une fête surprise pour moi et mes pokemon mais e veut pas de la fête pour moi et mes pokemon tout seul je veut cette fête pour nous les amis pour nous nos Pokemon pour uniquement di c'est aujourd'hui fête de l'amitié de notre club car nous somme tous amis avec pokemon ça c'est super cool ensemble de être meilleur ami avec pokemon_

 _tomoyuki: tu as raison nori on est tous meilleur amis avec Pokemon ça c'est super cool notre club mérité la fête de l'amitié pokemon_

 _nastuki : on va tous ensemble s'amuser profiter de nous amuser ensemble avec les pokemon_

 _ami -rose mangé tout les bonne chose on préparé pour la fête pour on soit amis avec Pokemon ça c'est super cool de s'amuser avec les pokemon_

 _toruaki : hé les ami fesant ensemble notre devise afin de nous réconcilié et dde faire la fête avec nos pokemon_

 _le club des aventurier pokemon font leur devise et moi :l nous sommes le club des aventurier Pokemon dans la joie et bonne humeur nous somme amis avec les Pokemon nous allons vivre plein d'aventure Pokemon c'est les aventurier pokemon yatta_

 _moi je regard e hikazu perdu ans ces pensé :les amis tout à l'heure en vous écoutant dire votre rêve et projet personnel j'ai vu comme êtes fier de faire des chose que les adulte crois pas en nous voyant comment vous êtes la pour m'aidé de tout sorte de situation pour me faire pardonné pour tout ce que j'ai fais avant avec vous je veut vous promettre de essayé de faire un super film et vous semblez tous aimer mon histoire de detective pokemon j'ai décider afin de m'améliorer dans mes compétence je veut faire detective pokemon une série cool comme detective samounji sauf que ces voues le club des aventurier Pokemon qui va tous jouer vous et vos pokemon dans mon film ou le spectacle de detective pokemon je vais essayé de faire plein d'autre hisitoire avec detective pokemon je vais changer son age il aura 9 ans il sera comme nous son 1 er pokemon est evolie il sera habiller des tenu dde nastuki san à fait pour evolie de detective Pokemon alors vous êtes d'accord on va commencer prépare le 1 er épisode dde detective pokemon mettra sur le blog du club dé demain_

 _tomoyuki et son club : d'accord noriyoshi kun_

 _moi p je me demande à quoi pense hikazu san je suis bête faut je le remercie de ma avoir aidé : et un dernier service les amis la dernière fois hikazu san ma dit de conseil que son grand père lui à donné je veut aussi remercié hikazu san pour m'avoir permis de rester ici quelque temps pour écrire détective Pokemon et d'avoir utiliser son matériel je veut hikazu san soit notre partenaire pour ce projet avec ces connaissance et son talent de dessin me sera utile pour faire un vrai livre pour essayé de faire comme detective samounji comme mon otossa sauf que mon lire à moi sera avec ces dessin de hikazu san_

 _tomoyuki: excellente idée nori hikazu san est super cool en plus j'adore comme il dessine il ma montré de truc que je ne sais pas faire hikazu san dessine super bien les pokemon avec lui comme partenaire du club pour le projet detective Pokemon on peut faire une série et un livre super cool de detective pokemon le décor est prêt les costumes et les gadgets_ _aussi_

 _moi : les gadget quel gadget tu parle tomo_

 _tomoyuki: ceux que toruaki et moi on travaillé pour détective pokemon et notre spectacle_

 _toruaki : hé ça tu va le voir demain maintenant noriyoshi kun on fais la fête ensemble avec nos pokemon_

 _tomoyuki: c'est vrai fesan la fête ensemble demain on décidera qui fais quoi comme rôle dans le film detective Pokemon_

 _moi :euh en fait je pense choisir le rôle pour vous si vous voulez je choisit_

 _tomoyuki: c'est ton histoire tu as droit de choisir notre rôle on va joué dans on histoire_

 _nastuki : c'est vrai noriyoshi kun c'est toi qui décide on fais quoi comme rôle_

 _moi : ben je vois bien toruaki san comme le détective pokemon accompagné de évoli je veut préter mon evolie pour faire ce rôle_

 _toruaki :moi detective tu es sérieux noriyoshi kun b_ _ien_

 _tomoyuki : nori il à raison toruaki san tu es très fort à faire déduction_

 _nastuki : en plus tu adore ressoude les enigme complique_

 _ami-rose : en plus de nous tu es super fort parmi nous tous tu es le seul pratiquant d'art martiaux tu peut te battre avec un criminelle si evolie n'est pas la_

 _toruaki :demo noriyoshi kun pourquoi moi tu choisit pour le 1 er rôle de ton historie_

 _moi : ben l'autre fois en voyant t'entraîner avec tes Pokemon j'ai vu comme tu ressemble heiji nichan quand il fais déduction il est fort il à pas peur de défier les plus âgé que lui toi quand j'ai vu comment tu as défendu le petit contre l'autre enfants la dernière fois je voulais mon detective te ressemble un peu comme i lsreais a un peu heiji nichan tu aime les mystérieuse comme moi alors je trouve cool dde voir tu es fort et intelligent tu as sens de la justice tu es si courageux c'est toi qui je me suis un peu inspiré de toi et ta personnalité ta façon de faire avec les pokemon tu as un eu_

 _toruaki :un peu vu comme c'est écrit je dirais pas un peu noriyoshi kun_

 _nastuki: c'est vrai en repensant c'est en à l'impression le personnage principal de detective Pokemon à tout les critère de toruaki san_

 _ami-rose : en dirais c'est une description de super fan de toruaki san fais_

 _tomoyuki: a_ _nori c'est de toruaki san en dirais tu es fan de toruaki san_

 _moi rougi nié: shigayo je ne suis pas fan de toruak_ _i san c'est_ _juste qui agis comme un detective parfois c'est que pour ça_

 _toruaki: uso noriyoshi kun_

 _moi rougi :uso gamatte toruaki san tu dis ça_

 _toruaki :noriyoshi kun je sais très bien tu es doué pour faire déduction résoudre mystère autan que moi mais depuis longtemps j'ai compris que tu m' observe pas sans raison en lisant detective pokemon j'ai compris tu es fan de moi j'avais deja compris ton personnage principale c'est en grande parti sur moi de ma façon de procéder de ma personnalité ça me dérange pas tu me fais comme ton personnage principale tu sais quoi j'accepte de faire destructive pokemon de ton histoire en fait la vérité je vois bien tu as envie de me demandé quelque chose tu ose pas le faire car tu es trop timide j'accepte faire ton personnage principat seulement si tu me demande ce que tu veut vraiment de moi noriyoshi kun tu as pas avoir peur je suis ton ami tu peut tout me demander dit moi ce que tu veut demander_

 _moi je me suis sentir rougi plus je regarde le sol hésitant :c'est que euh si ta plait toruaki san euh apprend moi faire ton super tir que tu as fait en foot apprend moi tirer un_ _penalty si te plait_

 _tomoyuki et les fille surpris de ma demande à toruaki san_ _:hein t'apprendre à tirer un penalty_

 _nastuki :pourquoi tu demande ça noriyoshi kun_

 _moi rougi : au penalty l'autre jour j'ai vu toruaki san faire un jolie but au penalty je veut devenir aussi fort que toi en tir de penalty je suis nul tu as un à un super tir en penalty je voudrais devenir meilleur en penalty toruaki_ _an si te plait apprend moi_

 _toruaki ma fais le regarde: noriyoshi kun je savais tu as envie de faire je ne suis pas tireur de penalty tu crois pour moi le foot est juste un sport comme un autre pour moi mais je suis d'accord pour t'aider à t'améliorer à faire de super tir début et penalty je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi tu es pas nul en contraire tu es fort comme tireur de but tu sois juste prendre confiance en toi trouver ton astuce pour réussi tes penalty la prochaine fois demande moi directement e t'aider au lieu de me le faire comprendre à travers tes histoire nous somme ami j'aime on viens me voir me demande r de aide pas obligé de compliqué en fessant comprendre à travers tes histoire d'accord noriyoshi kun avec plaisir je vais t'aider t'améliore ne foot surtout parce que je sais que tues fort et c'est amusante de jouer foot avec toi plutôt de me regarde la prochaine fois viens me rejoindre dans le foot on jouera au foot avec amitié passion du foot d'accord_

 _moi je rougi : euh hai toruaki aligata toruaki san_


	10. Chapter 10

_chapitre_

 _hier soir le club de tomoyuki me fais une surprise de fête une surprise qui est organisée pour moi et mes Pokémon pour s'excuser de leur comportement de l'autre jour J'attendais tant de mal pour moi que j'ai accepté leur excuse mais en plus j'ai aussi réaliser que je tiens à leur amitié comme je tiens à me deux club d'enfant les détectives junior et le club des aventurier amis pokemon certains détails presque identique ou je passe plus de temps à l'observateur plus j'ai sentiment qu'il ne soit pas un enfant simple alors à mon tour je suis décidé prépare une surprise pour les aventurier pokemon ben ma journée ne se passe pas comme prévu mon rendez vous est arrivé à l'avance je découvre elle se fais retricir par vermouth qui ma contacté de une certain façon pour protégé sa protégé surtout elle ne soit pas information sur son histoire qui lui rappelle sa fille puis un pokemon clandestin s'invite dans la voiture il bouffe tout ma surprise je me bat avec lui malheureusement je suis pas plus fort que ce pokemon qui à un dresseur visiblement c'est un pokemon perdu mais après je suis attrapé ce qui semble être chance de débutant selon les autres d'attraper mon 1 er pokemon à moi sans tomoyuki offre j'ai aussi aidé mon rendez vous qui est comme moi un pokemon pour elle j'attrapes aussi un pokemon cadeau pour Ayumi à son sujet je lui promis de faire voir des Pokémon avec des photo ou vidéo Pokemon que je vais offrir à mon ami un kawaii Pokémon surtout pour lui dire merci pour ces 3 ans amitié sincère elle est avec moi elle se soucie toujours de moi demo je crois mon coeur en amour chan et tomoyuki kun demo noriyoshi lui-même gagne une nouvelle meilleure amie aussi bien qu'une grande soeur qui n'est pas chanté dans l'aventure ._

 _14 h 35 gare de bus_

 _sms de tomoyuki: hé nori tu es ou tu n'es pas dans notre chambre tu va bien_

 _moi reçu un SMS de tomoyuki je répond : bon sang je dois gagner du temps je veut pas il gâche surprise : slt genki tomo ne t'inquiète pas je suis allé me promener j'arrive pas dormir ne t'inquiète pas j'ai mes pokemon avec moi_

 _sms tomoyuki: ben tiens si tu profitais de ta promenade pour faire entrainement de tes pokemon pourquoi pas faire des photo de pokemon pour ton ayumi chan ta petite amie_

 _moi je rougi ce message répondu : ayumi chan n 'est pas ma petite amie elle est seulement ma meilleure amie_

 _sms de tomoyuki: je pari demain tu sera accroché au téléphone parlé avec elle avec des kawaiii émoticônes_

 _moi répondu en rougissant malgré moi :yamero tomo cesse de mettre ça c'est faux on est meilleure amies seulement rien d'autre puis laisse moi tranquille contente toi de faire ta répétition_

 _tomoyuki répondu : ça va t'énerve as je plaisante allez détend toi avec tes pokemon_

 _moi je regarde ma montre bon sang qu'est qui on tous à m'embêter avec ce emoticone stupide ale pourquoi mon rendez vous est pas venu c'est lui qui insisté pour on se voit je vais appelle le numéros qui ma donné_

 _***************dans ma chambre chez hikazu san******************_

 _tomoyuki dans la chambre se laisse tomer sur son lit : bon sang tu es susceptible en ce moment tu t'ennerve pour tout je me demande si il sais demain saint la saint valentin_

 _toruaki: ben il va s'en apercevoir vite pour demain c'est la saint valentin c'est aussi une fête ou les fille son relourd en ce moment_

 _tomoyuki : ne toruaki san tu crois comment il va réagir quand il va comprendre c'est la saint valentin_

 _toruaki p je me demande si cette fois ci il va répondre mon personnage je l'appellerais plus tard : vu comment il est irritable il pourra perdre ces nerf si tu harcelé trop sur ce sujet_

 _tomoyuki : rougi e ne harcèle pas nori c'est mon meilleur ami_

 _toruaki sort: ouais ouais vu comment tu le colle comme un chewing-gum-gum c'est pas moi tu fera croire ça à + j'ai promis nastuki chan de lui prêter mes pokemon pour jouer mannequin si je viens en retard elle me soûlera encore +_

 _tomoyuki :ok à + moi je vais à mon projet_

 _****************** dans la ruelle entre 2 immeuble ******************_

 _à 15 /20 min de la gare de bus après avoir essayé de joindre mon rendez vous j'ai écouter mon répondeur j'ai un message vocale de mon rendez vous qui dit SOS droite de 15 /20 gare bruit de nuit effrayant 110 après déchiffré le message j'ai réalisé que c'est un SOS pressage rien de bon je suis monté dans haya oh oui j'ai pas dit que j'ai appris à conduire haya avec tomo il y à pas longtemps je vais beaucoup mieux sur mes blessure je suis surtout heureux de retrouver liberté de plus trimbaler e béquille quoi que je boite encore un peu je dois eviter quelque jour de faire du sport ou courir mais c'est beaucoup plus liberté sans béquille avec haya je ne risque pas de courir mais de rouler une fois j'ai déchiffré ce message j'ai trouvé le lieu dit je me suis aperçu que c'est une ruelle à double sens entre 2 immeuble à l'arrière de un entrepôt de restaurant fais flippe ma rappelle un mauvais souvenir comme la nuit j'ai chant de corps d'ados à le corps dde conan mateo 1 min dans le message parle de nuit me dit je palis je vais recherche en espérant ma déduction soit fausse pas de chance ma déduction est vrai oh merde je tombe sur un cadavre tué par balle caché derrière une grande poubelle de restaurant avec des caisses des boites des palettes j'inspecte le corps qui est totalement refroidi deja en stade 1 de décomposition d'après mes calcul serais alors il mort hier soir entre 21 h 00 et 23 h 00 j'ai reçu le message ovale à 22 h 15 donc mon rendez vous est censé être surement témoin j'appelle encore mon rendez vous cette fois ci j'entend le téléphone sonné pas très loin j'ai localiser la sonnerie je vais prudent voir et ma surpris je trouve assit par terre complètement effrayé oh merde ces vetement sont comme trop grand j'ai pensé c'est un garçon mais c'est une fille qui presque la meme coupe que ayumi mais en blonde bouclé comme okassa fais au ponte de ces cheveux je raccroche pour lui parler_

 _moi :ano tu connais samounji tentai je suis_

 _mon rendez vous ll assit recroquevillé sur lui levé la tete me regarde avec des yeux rouge un visage de larme séché joue rougi puis pris envoyé un sms à mon portable: je suis samounji tentai toi tu es Tokyo samounji désolé j'ai plus de voix_

 _moi je regard mon potable SMS: je répond SMS pas grave demo tu sais ce qui es arrivé à cet ojissan_

 _mon rendez vous SMS :cet ojissan ma indiqué l'hôtel plus tôt de la journée je voulais aller pour attendre jusque à l'heure du rendez vous hier soir je suis allé mangé dans le restaurant je devais rentré à l'hôtel j'ia entendu un bruit étrange ensuite j'ia vu un bande de chat courir sortir de la ruelle pressé puis j'ai vu du sang parterre avec les trace de patte de chat je suis allé voir j'ai trouvé ojissan tout ce que je sais il vais flippant personne dans l'obscurité fumais fouilla ojissan puis il pointer l'arme sur moi ma regarde méchamment je me suis tiré mais il ma rattrapé puis après je me suis réveillé dans la ruelle à coté d'ojissan mort c'est tout ce que je sais j'ai appelle je suis tombé sur ta messagerie alors j'ai laissé un message pour tu appelle la police si je suis mort_

 _moi sms p ojissan sentait la cigarette à également une odeur d'alcool vu il à plus son porte feuille il avais une trace de montre de bague tenais quelque chose à la main ces poche sont vide d'après ces chaussure sont neuf sa chemise à de la sauce et du ketchup je vais voir plus loin je regarde :y a pas di t ojisan à mangé au restaurant_

 _mon rendez vous ma suivit sans se montré SMS :c'st la j'ai mangé hier soir il font plein de menu pas seulement japon comme sushi moi il font des pâte italienne menu français_

 _moi sms : toit tu as j'ai pris quel menu_

 _mon rendez vous SMS : un curry poulet j'en avais jamais goûté avant c'est la première fois je mange un repas japonais_

 _moi SMS : tu viens d'ou_

 _mon rendez vous : de USA mais je suis né au japon j'i été adopté à 5 ans par mes parents_

 _moi SMS : tu es venu chercher ta vrai famille n'est ce pas_

 _mon rendez vous rougi SMS :oui c'est une des raison dit tu es bien intelligence pour un bouya_

 _moi sms :méfie toi des apparence toi pour un américain dépayser tu connais japonais_

 _mon rendez vous sms : toi tu manque d'observation je suis une fille aussi on droit mettre pantalon bouya tu sais pas ça_

 _moi rougi sms regarder autour j'ai repère un magasin e vetement p j'avis remarquer c'es une fille vu comment ellle 'haille en dirais sera en blonde: oups gomen si te plait peut m'attendre dans ma voiture je vais faire des achat vite fait si tu veut je te prêterais un ami pokemon pour veiller sur toi jusque à mon retour_

 _mon rendez vous SMS d'accord pour suivre ton plan mais je voudrais bien te demander un service_

 _moi sms : de quelle genre de service tu veut_

 _mon rendez vous SMS : l'hôtel est à 15 min sur ta droite d'ici tu peut aller dans la chambre 1323 prendre des affaires pour moi mais surtout pour me coiffer et des truc qui tiens chaud au passage prend un paquet c'est pour toi un cadeau amicale_

 _moi sms je vais voir mon rendez vous :ok je vais y aller en fait c'est quoi ton age réel moi j'ai 8 ans mais intelligent pour voir tu flotte de tes vetement trop grands_

 _mon rendez vous rougi se colle au mur de l'immeuble : oh tu l'avais remarque c'est vraiment effrayant et humiliant cette situation ne le dit à personne pour moi je doit mon vrai si tu me jure de pas te moquer e moi_

 _moi sms p je te comprend mieux que tu pense quoi que cette fille est me semble plus âgé que moi comme ci elle serais comme haibara san d'ailleurs faut je préviens haibara san on à une nouvelle victime: je promet e de pas me moquer de toi je veut juste t'aider moi non plus j aime pas on se moque de moi je m'appelle noriyoshi Fujido je peut te dire dans le film ça existe ta situation il faut aussi une identité tu pourrais essayé faire pour toi une nouvelle identité pour les gens te reconnais pas oneessan_

 _mon rendez vous sms : oh je vois c'est une bonne idée je vais faire comme ça tu as raison faut je fais une nouvelle identité vrai j'ai 23 je m'appelle Isabelle Parker tu veut bien je porte ton nom de famille faire ma couverture petit frère j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère aussi inintelligent que toi noriyoshi kun_

 _moi sourcil sms je répond: OK ça me dérange pas tu porte mon nom de famille Fujido tu dois trouvé un prénom eu d'accord pour tu sois comme une grande neechan pour moi demo tu as de la famille_

 _mon rendez vous sms : non pas au japon il sont aux USA_

 _moi prisa la main de mon rendez vous je l'emmene dans la voiture a fais sorti un Pokemon :go kenshi viens surveiller la voiture de tomoyuki et rester tenir compagnie et protéger mon amie isabelle san jusque à mon retour_

 _machoc sorti de sa pokeballe aussi frimeur qu'i est : machoc machoc_

 _moi sms pris mon sket à l'arrière de la voiture :aligata machoc de ton aide :voici kenshi c'est un pokemon très gentille il rester avec toi jusque à mon retour je vais à l'hôtel prendre tes affaire_

 _mon rendez vous sms : vaut mieux tu laisse mes affaire prend juste ma trousse toilette et de quoi me tenir chaud dans mon sac de sport il y à des écharpe et des bonnet aussi un paquet pour toi prend ça seulement le reste laisse les j'ai pas non plus il viens mettre ma famille en danger tu peut détruire mon ordinateur portable si te plait aligata noriyoshi kun_

 _moi part en sket SMS :ok je vais prendre attend merci dans la voiture je reviens_

 _j'ai laissé isabelle san avec macho et haya je me suis rendu à l'hôtel dans la chambre de isabelle san il semble je suis pas premier visiter sa chambre une connaissance m'attendais et j'ai récupéré quelque truc puis ensuite je suis allé faire des achats vetement et au passage des provision e de quoi faire une repas pour nous moi et pokemon plus tard je vais devoir expliquer à isabelle san certain truc avant de rentré rejoindre les autre avant tomoyuki kun me soul encore putain tomo est si protecteur avec moi autant que heiji et kids sont souvent sur mon dos il sont tout les 3 - pire que mon okassa est pire elle me sur protège trop à gout quoi que tossa est pas en reste ça me fais penser va falloir bouger de secteur avant il me repéré on verra ça après_

 _**************à l'hôtel chambre 1323************_

 _moi tiens mon sket : eto 1323 atta_

 _portier qui sort de 6 chambre avec un chariot valise plus loin ma vu : konichiwa bouya est tu perdu_

 _moi fais l'enfant qui besoin urgent joue rougi : ah konichiwa ojissan ma neechan ma dit de l'attendre dans sa chambre c'est le 1323 elle arrive elle téléphone j'ai besoin toilette si vous plait ojissan_

 _portier ma regarde déverrouillé la porte: bien je te laisse entrer bouya sois sage attend ta neechan les toilette son à 3 porte du fond de_

 _moi je me cache au toilette p oh les adulte vous êtes si naïf dans un hôtel n'importe qui peut rentrer dans la chambre de vos clientèle: hai aligata ojissan pour vous pouvez fermer_

 _plus tard portier partie_

 _moi après vérification de l'extérieur de la chambre :pff ok bon passons chose sérieuse voyons voir_

 _min plus tard_

 _vermouth qui boit un verre :l'alcool est interdit pour les enfant_

 _moi qui regarde dans le frigo puis vers al voix :ano je savais tu était ici belmont_

 _vermouth: ah cool kids comment tu pourrais savoir je suis ici_

 _moi ferme le frigo préparé ma montre dans mon dos va vers elle: depuis mon entré dans la chambre sent fort l'alcool j'ai demander à fille si elle boit elle na jamais bu d'alcool de plus tout la chambre à ton odeur belmont un parfum que elle ne sent pas c'est aussi ton message qui ma intrigué qu'est que tu veut belmont san_

 _vermouth boit son verres sourit : toujours aussi déduction cool kids_

 _moi : j'ai pas temps avec te blague belmont san tu veut quoi pour que tu soit ici_

 _vermouth : tu devrais être content que elle soit encore en vie cette fille est aussi intelligente que toi_

 _moi :être content que tu fais gens en ce pourquoi ça_

 _vermouth : gin l'aurais tué si je l'avais laissé filé surtout quand je suis en mission_

 _moi :gin mate vous suivez cette fille_

 _vermouth : cette fille est né de viol sa mère était une jeune fille de 16 ans à peine et d'autre secret_

 _moi : je vois vous la surveiller à cause ds son adoption elle mène enquete dessus alors vous voulez faire taire parce que elle se rapproche de ces secret pourquoi tu me dit ça à moi vermouth san_

 _vermouth tenu mon bras face à moi :pour que tu la protège si j'avais laissé gin mettre main sur elle mignonne comme elle est gin la torture avec plaisir avant de la descendre ça sera dommage son grand père serais sacrifier pour rien_

 _moi :son grand père serais un de vos ennemie qui vous aurais infiltré_

 _vermouth :cool kids ne te m'eppren pas sur mes intention j'ai sauver bien avant ta naissance elle était encore 3 ans à peine dans une famille d'accueil qui était l'un membre je t'apprend rien sur leur sort_

 _moi : tué cet ojissan pourquoi tu la tué_

 _vermouth :cet homme es t pas aussi innocent que tu crois je ne suis pas la seule à la suivre_

 _moi : c'est un hacker je comprend pas tu tue tout ceux qui s'approche d'elle juste parce que elle te fais pensé à fille ça na pas de sen_

 _vermouth :quand tu sera papa tu comprendra les sentiment des adultes_

 _moi :j'avais oublier tu répond jamais mes questions et je suis censé faire quoi moi de ta protégé en cas tu l'ignore je suis plus detective j'ai encore moins envie avoir faire avec gin j'ai deja mes parent sur le dos_

 _vermouth me remet une boite et un sac : tout ce que je demande tu la surveille elle te sera utile pour beaucoup de chose elle doué méfie toi de ces compétences voici ce que tu es venu chercher pour elle_

 _mi :pourquoi je serais accepter des truc de toi_

 _vermouth : c'est les chose neuf que j'ai acheté avec son agent à elle qui contient le strict nécessaire le reste elle s'en chargera elle meme dedans il y une enveloppe ou j'ai mis tout son argent quand à la boite elle t'es destiné cool kids dit moi tu crois que je vais laisser un garçon fouiner dans les sous vetement de jeune fille en particulier toi cool kids tu va dans magasin tu va rayon culotte les gens remarque vite un garçon dans ce rayon pour fille_

 _moi rougi profite pour m'attaquer neutraliser: j'avais pas pensé ce détail demo qua tu fais de les affaire de lâche moi_

 _vermouth m'endors avec ma montre me tenant sans me laisser option défense: the wormien is the secret women sur ce sayonara cool kids_

 _moi endormi par ma propre montre coince dans le bras de vermouth qui me coupe tout option p et merde 'avais oublier vermouth san tu sais ma montre est somnifère : non lâche moi belmont san so_

 _l'heure suivant évidement je me suis réveillé sur le canapé belmont est plus ici la connaissant elle à fais ménage je trouverais plus rien à mes pied la boite et le sac neuf ou il un mot passe par derrière il y à une sorti à ton réveil les camera de l'hôtel seront activé : je soupire cette femme est un mystère à elle seule elle pense à tout elle ne laisse rien au hasard quoi je suis pas surpris elle travaille avec une organisation parano de perfection à tout les niveau j'ai suivie conseil de vermouth san une cabine j'ai appelé le prof p j'ai laissé un message à ai pour lui expliquée vite fait la situation puis appelé okassa je suis allé faire des achat acheter de quoi faire un repas et des dessert à la boulangerie pâtisserie je suis allé retrouver kenshi et isabelle san à mon arrivé elle dormais dans la voiture sur le siège arrière je suis parti pour vers la maison hikazu san dans la foret devant le lac je suis arrêté pour faire es sandwich salade 15 min plus tard elle se réveillé me rejoint habillé de nouveau vetement un jean bleu clair un pull-over rose lilas une ensemble écharpe une doudoune rouge rose lilas ces cheveux à un bandeau rose ces cheveux on changé de style c"est vrai quand on regarde bien isabelle san elle mignonne moi elle me fais penser à ayumi chan de certain coté avec son sourire_

 _mon rendez vous me rejoint assit au bord du lac ou j'essaye de pêcher :sms : ou somme nous noriyoshi kun et merci pour tout ce que tu m pris comme achat c'est gentille de ta part noriyoshi_

 _moi je regard mon sms : bestuni isabelle san tu as faim j'ai fais un repas pour nous_

 _mon rendez vous : noriyoshi kun appelle moi Noriko oui je suis affamé_

 _moi sms p elle n'a pas été loin isabelle san noriko elle pris le début de nori changer la faim pour mettre ko :ok allons manger on a mettre un plan pour t'introduire aux autre il vont poser question sur ta présence_

 _mon rendez vous sms :aux autres_

 _moi sms :oui au autre je suis avec des amis dans un club un peu particulier il sont super cool qui s'appelle aventurier amis pokemon mon meilleur ami tomoyuki c'est le capitaine du club c'est aussi sa voiture je t'expliquerais viens avec moi_

 _plus tard après déjeuner ou avec isabelle alias noriko san on travaillé un plan elle tiens vraiment à être ma soeur je me demande si elle aurais pas une autre raison pour faire ma famille comme couverture ai san ma envoyé un sms par la suite elle dit garde la à l'œil surtout si c'est protégé de vermouth rappelle toi c'est une femme double jeu ai san à raison belmont est une femme qui joue toujours quitte ou double pour elle soit prendre risque de me contacté pour sa protégé il y à forcement une raison bon sang belmont me fais mal à la tete en essayant de comprendre ces raison derrière ça je ferais mieux de la surveille de prés pour l'instant elle sera dans ma couverture comme ma grande soeur on va la faire passer pour une enfant de 10 ans avec as taille elle pas très grande mais dans son vrai corps elle fais la taille de mon papa ça peut fonctionner du moins je l'espère on est arrivé à la maison de hikazu san moi qui pensé arrivé discret san me faire repéré par le club c'est raté tomoyuki c'est rendu compte sa voiture tait pas l 'espère ma surprise lui fera plaisir pour me racheté un vorace et un intrus c'est invité dans ma surprise meme réussi se glisser dans le coffre il c'est endormis ça va pas se passer comme ça je le garanti résidence_

 _*******************maison de hikazu ******************_

 _17 h 55_

 _maintenant mon rendez vous sera noriko_

 _moi je gare la voiture dans le garage prêté par hikazu san pour cacher les voiture du club : nous somme arrivé tu crois tu survivre aux question es mes amis noriko neechan_

 _noriko me signe de oui min plus tard nous somme rentré_

 _noriko entré mais tombé en fesan du bruit_

 _:moi entendu le brui tp he bien je suis pas sorti de cet enfer avec elle ici ça commence comme ça :tu va bien oups slt les amis_

 _tomoyuki et le club venu voir : noriyoshi kun_

 _amy rose : oh kawaii nori kun tu emmené ton amoureuse pour demain_

 _nastuki : oh kawaii nori kun à une petite amie pour demain il passe journée ensemble_

 _moi rougi : euh c'est noriko ma neechan elle voulais vous rend contrer elle ma dit de rien vous dire pour vous faire une surprise matte nastuki san amy-rose chan pourquoi vous parlez de demain sur ce ton_

 _amy rose: demain c'est_

 _tomoyuki joue désespérément kun un voleur à voler mon haya c'est terrible haya notre ami et partenaire volé tu q c'e toi qui à pris haya lo: haya ne peut être volé notre partenaire_

 _moi euh je goutte :oui oh gomen nasai tomoyuki kun je sais j'aurai du te demander si je peut prendre haya tout à l'heure_

 _tomoyuki demo de prise karaté anthony yucatta je suis content haya était avec toi si c'était un voleur je veut lui démonter sa face de voleur personne vole mon club sans prendre une correction avec moi avec ça ya_

 _moi tomoyuki continue sa demo : tomoyuki_

 _tomoyuki demo tiens voleur prend ça e ça_

 _toruaki moi les fille sauf noriko : yamero tomoyuki kun_

 _tomoyuki s'arrête goutte : euh nani les amis_

 _moi p si j'avais su ça met dans tel état tomo kun j'aurais pris mon sket : tomo kun noriko neechan veut intégrer ton club si tu es d'accord_

 _tomoyuki: intégrer le club oui bonne idée noriyoshi une nouvelle fille dans l'équipe est ce que faut au club en plus si c'est ta neechan je veut bien elle intégré notre club pas vrai les amis vous en pensez quoi_

 _amy-rose : ça sera génial et super amusant avec une fille en plus dans le club okaeri noriko san_

 _nastuki : 3 fille 3 garçon ça rend le club équitable en plus ta neechan est aussi kawaii que toi noriyoshi kun_

 _toruaki: la neechan de nori kun est pas bavarde_

 _moi: ah c'est que neechan ma dit elle perdu sa voix pour chanter elle adore chanter mais ça revenir dans ours hikazu san neechan peut rester_

 _hikazu: bien sur ta neechan est okaerie elle peut rester noriyoshi kun_

 _moi aligata hikazu aligata les amis de accepter noriko neechan avec nous_

 _toruaki: ne noriyoshi kun pourquoi tu es sorti sans nous dire tu sort_

 _moi rougi: ah ce que comme neechan hier voyant ou tout ce que vous avez fait hier cadeaux pour moi et mes pokemon le spectacle ça ma un peu gêne de rien vous donné alors que vous veiller sur nous j'ai choisit de faire une surprise pour vous 'mais j'avais besoin 'aller en ville 'abord pour prendre certain chose_

 _tomoyuki: nori tu sais je me demandais si tu allais bien je suis ravi de voir tu va bien tues pas malade comme je pensais_

 _moi :genki tomo kun j'ai prétendu être fatigué uniquement pour vous prépare ma surprise ah j'ai faillit oublier je vais dans la voiture_

 _tomoyuki et les autre ma suivit : nori noriyoshi kun tu va bien_

 _moi je sort les courses et quelque achats divers en à fait sur le retour avec dans la voiture : oh genki les amis ne vous inquiété pas j'ai juste oublier les course j'ai fait avec neechan pour le club nous et nos Pokemon je les mis dans la voiture_

 _tomoyuki pris des paquet de ma main avant meme je réagi :laisse ça nori kun je vais t'aider_

 _toruaki pris des boite : non on va t 'aider tu as deja assez fait pour aujourd'hui noriyoshi kun_

 _nastuki pris les sachet de mes main : tu te rappelle que tu dois pas forcer sur ta jambe sensei à dit que meme ci tu va mieu tu dois pas forcé pas de sport pas de foot avant 20_

 _moi p bon sang ce club il sont aussi protecteur que heiji avec moi :euh aligata les amis_

 _amy-rose :noriyoshi kun c'est cool que tu sois vouloir aider faire des course mais ne va pas te fatiguer quand meme si non tu acheté quoi_

 _moi ouvre le coffre : pour nous quelque truc je pense il sera utile pour le club et pour neechan pour moi et pour les pokemon ça c'est médicaments nourriture pokemon hikazu san c'est l'oneessan de bijouterie pokemon qui ma dit de venir prendre pour toi à sa boutique ces boite que tu as commandé_

 _hikazu : oh je pensais aller prendre demain je savais pas si c'est arrivé_

 _moi :j'ai acheter 3 boite de baie pokemon et pour ma surprise j'ai acheté des dessert spécial je les mis dans le coffre avec les baie et la surp ah c'est quoi ça_

 _tomoyuki :en dirais un pokemon endormis_

 _toruaki :c'est quoi ce pokemon_

 _les fille: kawaii_

 _feuillajou endormis se réveille après avoir mangé ma pâtisserie quelque part sauté en dehors de la voiture regardé partout puis s'enfuit_

 _hikazu c'est un feuillajou pokemon de type plante c'est étrange d'habitude il ne sont de cette région je me demande i il ne ferais pas_

 _amy rose de typel plane : si il est de type plante je veut ce kawaii pokemon pour mon équipe_

 _moi après vérification en colère appeler mes pokemon : pas question ce Pokemon est un sale voleur je veut lui faire regretter de voler kenshi mishi shiyuki venez m'aider retrouver ce sale voleur pokemon apprenons lui ile mot voler es sa pire idée qu'il et eu avec mes pokemon parti chercher ce voleur_

 _amy-rose : faut le mettre en ennemi car en colére il ne le prend pas bien_

 _nastuki : il est devenu effrayant e à rien temps nori_

 _tomoyuki appeller ces Pokemon : les amis venez tous notre meilleur ami noriyoshi à des problème avec un voleur pokemon allons l'aider trouver un pokemon voleur donnons lui une leçon personne va voler nori et le club sans se faire démolir_

 _les pokemon de tomoyuki obéis sorti chercher le Pokemon_

 _toruaki : vous aussi les amis venez nous aider trouver ce pokemon voleur qui oe embêter Hiroshima kun_

 _amy rose : le garçon matte vous pouvez le faire du mal il à l'air d'etre bléssé_

 _nastuki: vous faite quoi de tout ça et noriko san après tout le mal noriyoshi kun c''est donné on peut pas laissé ça comme ça pour trouver ce pokemon_

 _tomoyuki réfléchi puis pris une boite et de sachet: ouais ta raison mettons ça à l'air du voleur ls files vous occuper de noriko san expliquer lui les règles du club moi je vais aider nori retrouver ce pokemon voler lui faire une leçon et au passage déposer tout ça dans cuisine_

 _toruaki: pris 2 boite : on fera mieux recherche en équipe vous voyez ce pokemon voleur prévenez nous le filles_

 _20 min plus tard_

 _j'ai trouver le pokemon dans la grande cour sur l'arbre le plus haut je lui crier en colère_

 _moi : hé toi sur l'arbre descend tout de suite je règle ton compte de sale voleur_

 _feuillajou sur l'arbre lancé une attaque fouet liane sur moi ou suivit de tranche herbe: feuillajou feuille ajoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu_

 _kenshi et shiyuki riposter en me défendant avec poudreuse et météore_

 _machoc macho machoc_

 _feuillajou esquiver leur attaque lancer balle graine_

 _mishi lancé météore contrer l'attaque balle graine puis toucher un peu le pokemon_

 _feuillajou touch plongé en la chan tranche herbe suivit de reflet disparu de notre vu : feuillajouuuuuuuuuuuuu_

 _moi : ah espèce de sale voleur tu veut te battre tu va le regretter matte ale ou il est passé les amis so je dois faire je me suis jamais battu moi j'ai pas envie de laisse ce voleur partir il gâcher ma surprise pour le club il à mangé ma surpris comment faire_

 _shiyuki sauter esquiver feuillajou qui voulu attaque par surprise evoli et machoc eu on été durement touché evolie_

 _evolie touché par tranche herber: evo evo évolie_

 _moi: hé mishi oh non laisse mishi tranquille toi kenshi aide moi_

 _kenshi tenter l'attaque poing karaté sur feuillajou : machoc machoc machoc_

 _feuillajou ligoter machoc et lance balle graine sur kenshi_

 _moi je eut defendre mes pokemon : machoc non hé laisse mes pokemon tranquille sale voleur je tente de l'attraper il ma esquiver je suis tomber feuillajou profiter pour m'attaquer de balle graine_

 _moi itiai itai yamero arrête de m'attaquer je te rien fait c'est toi qui voler_

 _shiyuki : lancé vive attaque sur feuillajou la touché un peu_

 _pokemon sort de nulle part mis ko ms Pokemon héricendre sabellette et fouinette on attaque mes pokemon le met ko avant il eu réagir_

 _evoli touché par lance flamme ko : evoli evo_

 _moi je vais tenir mon pokemon : non mishi u va bien_

 _machoc ko par fouinette :machoc machoc_

 _shiyuki tomber aussi ko après avoir été touché par fouinette_

 _moi palis tenant mes pokemon ko : kenshi mishi shiyuki oh non les amis vous êtes blessé tout ça c'est de am faute gomen les amis je sais vous avez fais de votre mieux pour m'aider_

 _feuillajou heureux voir ces amis : feuillajou feuille feuilla ajou_

 _héricendre : héri_

 _sabelette : sabelette_

 _fouinette: fouinette_

 _les 4 pokemon adverse position de combat en voyant machoc se relever malgré ces blessure_

 _machoc se relevé malgré ces blessure : macho macho machoc_

 _moi: mon kenshi non qu'est que tu fais no tu es blessé arrête_

 _macho me regarde :macho machoc puis lance une attaque_

 _les 4 Pokemon contre attaque lancer une attaque qui fusionné en grosse attaque_

 _moi : non kenshi arrête tu va te blesser plus_

 _bulbizarre et les autres pokemon de mes amis venu à notre secoue lancé une attaque qui casse l'attaque qui blessé plus machoc_

 _tomoyuki et toruaki ma rejoint i : noriyoshi kun tu va bien_

 _bulbizarre_

 _moi : genki les amis mais mes pokemon il on tout les 3 bléssé par ce pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : ah oui feuillajou tu la joue comme ça 4 contre 1 pokemon c'est pas loyale tant pis pour vous 4 on va vous donner une leçon_

 _une voix masculine de un ados dans un arbre plus loin en me désignant : pas loyale tu trouve 4 contre est pas loyale alors lui il la joue 3 conter 1 surtout feuillajou et blessé c'est loyale peut être_

 _moi : c'est aps rai j'ai pas fait c'est ce voleur pokemon qui m'attaquer en 1 er mes pokemon on fait que me défendre contre ces attaques_

 _toruaki :tu es qui toi d'abord tu veut quoi à noriyoshi kun pour tu la piégé de cette façon_

 _le garçon saute r: rappelée ces 3 pokemon et feuillajou : ss revenez les amis laisser tomber ce pokemon son pas de votre niveau moi j'a piéger personne je suis venu chercher le pokemon de ma soeur elle ma dit on lui à voler son pokemon 'ai vu de attaque je suis venu voir ce qui se passe j'ai vu ce nain attaque r feuillajou avec 3 pokemon qui pokemon de ma soeur_

 _moi : je suis pas un voleur c'est lu qui à voler mes affaire_

 _tomoyuki: noriyoshi kun es pas un voleur c'est feuillajou qui es un voleur il c'est introduit dans ma voiture en cachette pour voler les affaire de noriyoshi kun viens te battre espèce de lâche de voleur_

 _le garçon s'en va :sayonara les bébés je me bat pas avec des Pokemon non de mon niveau pas de petit de votre niveau débutant avant de vous lancé des combat commencé par apprendre les attaque de vos poumon_

 _tomoyuki: reviens ici j'ai pas fini je connais les attaque de tout mes pokemon pourquoi es pokemon on attaqué noriyoshi kun alors il es blessé_

 _nastuki badge : les garçons venez vite au salon on doit vous parler c'et important_

 _toruaki : pas maintenant les fille on est occupé avec ces voleur_

 _amy rose : matte les garçon izumi chan eut pas on fait du mal à son pokemon_

 _le garçon : izumi neechan chotto qu'est que neechan fais avec vous les gamin_

 _izumi s: kan nichan non est que tu as trouvé jojo_

 _le garçon : oui j'ai trouvé jojo ohé neechan tu es ou ou est shuta kun_

 _izumi : eu c'est que : nichan viens si plait avec eux_

 _le garçon se tape le front chuchoter comme toujours toi petite peste tu m'énerve pas obéir_

 _amy rose noriyoshi kun tu es avec les garçon rejoint au salon on découvert quelque chose important que tu sache_

 _moi je regarde le garçon: hai j'arrive amy rose chan on vous rejoint_

 _toruaki donner des bai Oran à mes Pokemon kenshi mishi shiyuki prenez ceci en attendant noriyoshi vous emmène soigner vos blessure_

 _macho evolie :machoc evolie_

 _shiyuki manger un baie Oran_

 _7 min plus tard au salon_

 _la fille appelé izumi : nichan je veut voir mon jojo_

 _le garçon fais sortir feuillajou : jojo rejoint izumi_

 _feuillajou sorti de sa pokeball sauter sur s dresseuse : feuillajou ajou_

 _izumi enlacer son Pokemon : aligata nichan jojo je suis contente tu va bien j'ai eu peu r t ma manqué jojo_

 _tomoyuki : hé les fille vous voulez vous dire quoi tout à l'heure_

 _nastuki : izumi chan nous à dit est la dresseuse de feuillajou_

 _amy -rose : que meme une bande de voleur lui on voler ces 2 pokemon_

 _le garçon : hé vous raconter les filles vous mentir sur neechan elle à que son jojo comme pokemon neechan à pas d'autre pokemon_

 _pokemon_

 _anstuki : on à pas menti on trouvé izumi chan elle meme nous à dit elle à 2 pokemon on ne ment pas_

 _moi : izumi chan si tu nous disait la vérité_

 _la fille serre feuillajou pleurer : c'est la vérité j'ai 2 pokemon c'est juste l'autre nichan ne le connais as je l'es attrapé avant on viens me voler mes pokemon jojo ma aider attraper mon pokemon_

 _le garçon :neechan pourquoi tu a pas dit on voler tes 2 pokemon_

 _moi :puis pourquoi ton frère ne connais pas tout tes pokemon_

 _tomoyuki : c'est vrai c'est ton nichan il doit connaitre tout tes Pokemon ça pas de sens moi je connais les pokemon de tout mes amis et de mon club pourquoi ton nichan ne connais pas tes pokemon_

 _la fille : je voulais montre nichan je suis plus un bébé je suis une grande je suis courageuse que je veut juste rester avec nichan aller avec lui dans ces voyage pokemon mais nicha dit je suis trop petite alors il 4 jours je suis parti cherche une pokemon toute seule maman et papa se disputa tout temps nichan veut jamais m'écouter nichan ma retrouver et ma crié dessus je voulais retrouver jojo et mon autre pokemon toute seule je lui dit on ma voler jojo je veut pas revenir chez moi sans mes pokemon en plus otossa et okassa vont me disputer mais je veut juste retrouver mes Pokemon mais je suis trop petit pour voyager toute seul j'ai pas encore l'age pour faire un voyage pokemon nichan voulais pas je viens c'es ma faute jojo tu as été vole parce qu'on à perdu le combat contre eux jamais nichan à raison je dois entré à la maison on ira jamais voyager_

 _feuillajou serre sa dresseuse pour la réconforter : ajou feuillajou_

 _le garçon venu parler à sa soeur le serre contre li hé neechan je m'excuse n'aurais jamais du de te crier dessus nei te dire de rentré j'aurais du comprendre tu veut retrouver tes Pokemon alors je suis d'accord tu peut accompagner dans mes voyage_

 _izumi: Anthony nichan je peut venir avec toi dans ton voyage_

 _le garçon : oui neechan tu sais quoi tu as réussi me reprouver que tu es une excellente dresseuse tu es aussi courageuse que 'importe quel dresseur de pokemon tu peut voyager avec moi et jojo je vais meme t'aider récupéré ton 2 eme pokemon de la main de ces voleur_

 _la fillette : mais otossa voudrais pas me laisser faire voyage avec toi après ce que j'ai fias il va me punir_

 _le garçon : t'inquiète pas je saurais convaincre tes parents de te laisser m'accompagner dans mon voyage je vais meme t'aider à t'entraîner pour on propre voyage pokemon la prochaine fois dit moi tout la vérité mémé ci je serais m'énerver dac neechan_

 _izumi serre son nichan : dac occhan gomen nasai de pas avoir dit la vérité_

 _18 min plus tard après réconciliation de ces 2 jeune dresseur mes pokemon et feuillajou se font soigner par hikazu san toujours au salon_

 _hikazu soigner les Pokemon blessé : ça va piquer un peu évolie bouge pas_

 _evoli se fais soigner: evo evo_

 _moi en caressant mes Pokemon tristement: mishi ça va aller mishi j'espère shiyuki kenshi_

 _le garçon qui observe sa soeur et les filles à coté mphm pour un dresseur qui autant de Pokemon c'est lamentable vraiment un minable de laisser ces Pokemon ce faire blesser à ce point la_

 _tomoyuki :c'es t ta faute ces te Pokemon qui o blesser les Pokemon de nori yoshi kun d'abord_

 _toruaki: ouais Nissan tu as attaque en premier avec es pokemon tu as blesser ces Pokemon_

 _le garçon : primo je m'abaisse pas de votre rang avec mes pokemon on attaque pas les mioche comme vous il save il faut défendre les enfants comme ma soeur 2 votre ami à attaquer le pokemon de ma soeur avec 3 Pokemon qui lui était tout seul en plus il était blessé alors avant de m'accuser aller apprendre les réglé de combat pokemon_

 _tomoyuki et toruaki : les règles de combat pokemon_

 _tomoyuki hei n de quoi tu parle Nissan :on nous à dit il y à pas de règles c'est nous qui décide de regle_

 _le garçon sourcille : faux dans un combat pokemon loyal de règle et un règlements surtout si tu veut participer à la ligue pokemon l'une des règle vous devrez savoir les bon dresseurs de pokemon n'allez jamais au limite de votre pokemon qui surtout si il es blesser ou est épuisé comme toi tu fais avec tes pokemon en voulant forcé n feuillajou se battre alors l est blessé il veut lui faire du mal_

 _moi: c'est pas vrai c'est feuillajou qu m 'attaquer mes pokemon on voulu me défendre d ces attaque ej voulais juste lui parler à le pokemon il m'attaquer tu ment j'ai pas fais ça_

 _le garçon : à d'autre cesse de mentir j'ai vu clairement tes pokemon attaquer feuillajou_

 _moi : je je suis pas un menteur je voulais juste parler au pokemon en plus 'ne voulais pas faire du mal a Pokemon de ta neechan je ne je suis sorti pour allé dans a chambre c'est mes amis mes pokemon je voulais pas il soit blesser l_

 _tomoyuki : hé Nissan noriyoshi es pas un menteur ta pas droit de lui dire ça comme ça il est pour rien si le pokemon de ta neechan est un pokemon voleur qui voler les affaire de nori deja il est pas chance dans sa vie toit tu viens lui traiter comme tu fais c'est toi le minable il Nissan t'attaquer un plus petit c'est pas loyale est sort_

 _toruaki : en plus noriyoshi kun il à jamais fais de combat de pokemon avant il y a plus cool que noriyoshi kun il adore jouer avec les pokemon il leur fera jamais de mal il se soucie beaucoup des autres et des Pokemon meme blessé il veut toujours aider veiller sur les autres et sur leur pokemon il arrive à peine les entraîner avec ces béquille il sorti_

 _le garçon :ces équille hé c'est ce bouya à la fi_

 _nastuki amy-rose et les fille : : Nissan je pense on doit expliquer quelque chose su noriyoshi kun_

 _amy -rose mais tu doit nous promettre que tu laisse tranquille noriyoshi kun on à deja du mal lui changer les idée_

 _le garçon :je m'en fiche neechan prend jojo on y va aligata hikazu sa de soigner jojo de ma soeur mais on doit aller_

 _izumi:t nichan écoute les filles puis mon jojo fais une bêtise je veut réparer sa bêtise c'est mon pokemon je dois réparer de betise de jojo_

 _le garçon soupir : pff ok dite ce vous avez dire j'ai pas que ça à affaire_

 _20 min plus tard_

 _izumu : :pauvre noriyoshi kun nicha il faut aider noriyoshi kun en plus jojo fais une grosse bêtise il attaque noriyoshi kun et voler des truc de noriyoshi kun_

 _le garçon :OK neechan je vais t'aider répare la bétise de jojo demo de ce vous avez dit les fille les autres mon dit tout l'heure je comprend u peu mieux la situation mais j'aimerais comprendre comment noriyoshi kun fait pour e connaitre les attaque de ce Pokémon pour il est laissé faire_

 _amy rose demo nori kun connait des attaque de ces pokemon on lui à meme montrer et appris les nom de ces attaque_

 _nastuki : on aide meme noriyoshi kun à s'entraîner pokemon_

 _hikazu : kanuo kun je pense noriyoshi kun à pas confiance en lui vu il à jamais fais de combat pokemon avant aujourd'hui c'est son premier combat pokemon il ces laissé gagné par ces émotions ces pokemon on voulu l'aider en défendant leur dresseur contre feuillajou qui lui sous la peur attaque noriyoshi demo ta parlé de ligue pokemon serais u faire ligue Pokemon dans ton voyage pokemon_

 _le garçon : euh no ca m'intéresse as vraiment la ligue pokemon_

 _izumi :hikazu san notre tossa est un champion d'arène pokemon il fais gagner des badge à d'es dresseur et nichan il voyage il fais de tas de combat Pokemon_

 _hikazu : kanuo kun tu peut comprendre ce que ressent noriyoshi kun toi qui surement eux une expérience similaire à ton 1 combat_

 _le garçon : euh oi euh j e cois je lui droit excuse est ce que je peut lui parler_

 _hikazu : pourquoi pas_

 _amy -rose : aucune chan tu sois approché nori à nouveaux pas avec tomoyuki dans les parage il te laissera jamais aller voir noriyoshi kun_

 _nastuki : les garçons sont très protecteur avec noriyoshi kun tu veut lui parle faut tu gagner autorisation avec les garçon comme u es pas ou lu écouté tout à 'heure il vont pas te laisser approcher de noriyoshi kun facilement_

 _dans ma chambre :_

 _tomoyuki: nori tu va bien_

 _moi sur mon lit dans un état de tristesse : laisse moi tranquille u frais mieux deja plus m'approcher je pourrais faire du mal comme j'ai fais du mal à mes Pokemon_

 _tomoyuki c'est assis sur mon lit ma serre dans ces bras: mais non te pokemon vont ie tu pourras pas faire du mal tues le plus gentille de tous les garçon tout le est la pour toi parce que tu es cool on sait tout tu es incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un ou à un pokemon c'est normal j comprend que sois cet état de perdre un combat pokemon surtout le parfois un combat tu es pas habitué à te battre c'étai ton 1 er combat pokemon er combat Pokemon avec tes pokemon te permet d'améliorer pour les prochain combat u fera avec eux_

 _moi : non tu comprend pas j'ai pas su aider mes Pokemon je le laisse blesse kanuo san à raison je suis lamentable d'avoir je peu pas défendre mes pokemon je vous met tous en danger je suis nul comme dresseur je suis nul comme ami j'ai mis en danger le Pokemon de izumi chan je suis nul et maudit vu devriez tous parti toi avant_

 _tomoyuki fais taire noriyoshi avec un baiser :i tu es pas nul ni maudit crois moi tu es le meilleur ami on puisse attendre sur qui comptez meme ci parfois si tu es malchance mais on sait c'est pas de ta faute tu fera rien de mal toi et moi on à beaucoup de chose appende ce qui es arrivé est juste un malentendu kanuo san cherche des voleur de pokemon qui on voler les pokemon est sa petite soeur toi tu pouvais a savoir que feuillajou était un pokemon volé et blesser hikazu san à dit tout on à voler feuillajou à sa dresseuse il à du t 'attaquer parce eu que cru tu voulais lui faire du mal tout ce qui veut il eu retrouver sa dresseuse il était blesser il attaque pour se défendre de personne qui voulais lui faire du mal toi tu es pas comme ces voleur de pokemon tu es cool et parfois pas de chance mais je suis sur ça va venir ta chance tu sera très chanceux tu es mon meilleur ami tu veille sur mes pokemon et sur moi tu la deja fais avant je n'hésiterais pas te laisser mes Pokemon car j'ai confiance en toi tes pokemon aussi te font confiance regard il on suivit malgré leur blessure on à tous confiance en toi meme ci tu as de jours pas de chance on te fais confiance tu es un trésor un meilleur ami un bon dresseur tu as meme pris de quoi soigner et nourrir tout nos Pokemon ça c'est pour moi une preuve tu es pas nul comme dresseur de Pokemon meme ci gui manque de expérience avec eux les combat tu eu compter sur nous pour t'aider à améliorer ce que tu sais pas faire maintenant faut tu te calme tu nous laisse t'aider si tu veut plus tard on travaillera le spectacle ensemble pour te changer les idées_

 _moi : tu crois vraiment je serais très chanceux_

 _tomoyuki: oui je suis sur je le crois la roue de la chance finit toujours par tourner quelqu'un qui souvent malchance fini par retrouver chance voir beaucoup de chance je suis sur aujourd'hui est juste un jour de malchance pour toi mais demain tu sera très chanceux en plus tu porte une prenom de chance_

 _moi : je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne mon prenom chance_

 _tomoyuki: he tu veut rire ça marché ta pas vu tu porte ce prenom tu as de mois en moins malchance ça prouve que tu va bientôt retrouver ta chance en plus j'ai une bonne excellente nouvelle pour toi de notre sponsor du club_

 _moi : oui c'est quoi cette excellente bonne nouvelle pour moi tomoyuki_

 _tomoyuki : il adore ton idée de détective pokemon il à meme dit avec ton nouveau scénario ça va marché de tonnerre il adore ton projets il veut meme t'aider le réaliser tu pourrais meme ne faire un dessin animé ou un film comme detective samouiju_

 _moi n dessin animé_

 _tomoyuki :oui un vrai dessin animé comme kamen yaiba si tu veut il peu meme te present e un producteur de dessin animé que tu pourrais signer un contrat avec lui pour faire un vrai dessin aimé de detective pokemon ça tu vois tu as ta chance qui reviens tu peu l'appeler pour lui donner ta réponse à sa proposition_

 _moi :c'est quoi sa proposition_

 _tomoyuki: ça il ne me ma pas dit il juste dire il à une proposition pour toi il veut te parler uniquement à toi pour faire la proposition car c'est ton projet_

 _moi dit tu as deja vu quoi ressemble otre sponsor_

 _tomoyuki: non je m'en fiche à quoi il ressemble tant qu'il il est super cool avec mon club pour tout ces cadeau il nous offre je suis sur il va te proposer un super truc come d'hab_

 _moi p il y à que les cadeau qui t'intéresse en gros :: aligata tomo_

 _tomoyuki rougi pourquoi merci_

 _moi je me suis sentir rougi: parce que tu d'etre mon meilleur mi meme quand je veut pas et pui je_

 _tomoyuki ma nouveau embrasser de son doux baiser : jamais je ne te laisserais tomber tu peut compter sur moi pour t'aider meme quand tu ne veut pas mon aide je suis ton meilleur ami es Pokemon sot tes meilleur amis pour la vie on veille sur 'autre j'aime te voir sourire je ferais tout mon possible pour tu sois_

 _moi j'ai embrasser tomoyuki en rougissant sans il fini sa phrase il accepté tout comme ans trop mature pour son age comme moi quand j'avis vraiment meme ci je suis partagé de faire ce genre de chose à un enfant mais je suis sur tomoyuki est pas que un enfant de ans comme moi du revenir enfant iu alors il est trop mature comme moi j'avais 8 ans pour la première fois quoi je ne peut pas dire je suis pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu des mois j'ai envie de me laisser vivre comme un simple enfant de 8 ans qui n'a jamais vivre 2 vie tomoyuki pris contrôle de mon baisé je suis laissé faire j ai vraiment du mal depuis je le connais je me sent si différent avec lui je le sent en sécurité avec lui pourquoi je ne sais rien mais je ne comprend plus rien mais je sais lui fias confiance totalement confiance je veut suivre tomo 'importe ou pour meme ci il fais nuit pourquoi aucune idée mais j'ai besoin_

 _tomoyuki interrompu le baisé chuchoter mon oreille: ce soi prévu une jolie nuit sous une belle lune on pourrais aller se promener et observé les étoile et pourquoi pas faire un pic nique nuit sous les étoile si tu veut_

 _moi je rougi :le club serais la_

 _tomoyuki : no juste toi t moi et haya et les étoile on pourra peut être faire un vœux sous les Etoile u veut i tua eni_

 _moi:: oui e suis d'accord pour c programme j'accord voir les étoile o fais quoi des pokemon_

 _tomoyuki: t'inquiète j'ai un plans on ira ensemble picrique quand il seront tous endormis ça nous changer les idées une promenade rien que nous 2 sans les autres pour nous casser nos reve_

 _moi je me sent un rougis d'embarras : tomo est ce maintenant tu crois tu peut faire moi que +baisé_

 _tomoyuki caresser sous mon tee shirt en m'embrassant : ce soir c'est mieux on sera tranquille j'ai envie de dessiner ta beauté sous les étoile on sera plus tranquille pour parler faire tout ce que on veut mais rien empêche maintenant de te prépare pour ce soir et j'ai une ide tu pourrais mettre ton nouveau déguisement pour l'occasion je pourrais te dessine avec ton déguisement_

 _moi p jai impression daller à un rende vous romantique quoi j'ai amis fais de rendez vous romantique en pleine nuit du moins j'ai pas eu occasion de le faire avant : d'accord tomo_

 _tomoyuki ma embrasser :tu ferais mieux de ter reposer tuas eu beaucoup d'émotion faudrait pas tu soi s malade de tes maux de tete ce sir avec notre programme_

 _moi: d'accord tu as raison je vais me reposer un peu tu peut rester avec moi si te plait tomo_

 _tomoyuki : je reste avec toi jusque tu t'endors ensuite j'irais préparé pour ce soir une surprise pour nous et pic nique_

 _plus tard je me suis endormis dans les ras de tomoyuki o discuter un peu avant quand il est la je me senti si différent de tout le monde à par mes parents qui mon' deja vu pleurer personne d'autre pourrais me voir de tel état tomo est très protecteur avec moi il est devenu mon meilleur ami très vite au meme titre que heiji il gagner vite ma confiance meme ci notre amitié semble à un autre sens je crois tomoyuki est le seul dans ce monde qui je suis sur il me juge pas du moins j'espère il ne me juge pas tomoyuki n'est pas genre de se moquer de moi il plutôt franc parfois il est trop direct avec ceux qui nous entoure c'est effrayant mais avec moi il est différent c'est comme ci puis merde c'est trop dur de expliquer ce que je ressent si moi meme je ne comprend rien à mes sentiments bref peu importe les dresseur frangins on décidé sous invitation des filles du club de rester un peu pour la nuit et meme aider le club meme ci tomoyuki n'est pas content de l'idée de faire un grand rester avec nous mais la plus jeune à 7 ans elle veut rester un peu avec nous puis c'est mieux de revenir chez elle elle à fuit pour une raison elle voit ces parents comme chien et chat elle risque d'etre disputer et punir c'est vraiment pas juste elle voit sa famille disputer tout les jours son grand frère ne l'écoute jamais en plus en dirais bien elle aussi autant de chance que moi de ce blesser avec des maladroite geste elle aussi maladroite que moi e dirais bien elle n'a pas d'amis pour s'amuser à part jojo on repensant on croirait voir moie version fille avec des parents qui se dispute jour comme nuit pour un rien_


End file.
